I'm Tired of Waiting
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki returns from Lilias after two years but she did not return to Clarines castle where she was staying to be a herbalist at the castle for the first time. She went to Wilant where Zen Wistaria become the lord of Wilant castle but she was not by herself Mitsuhide Rouen, Kiki Seiranboth are aide to the second prince of Clarines, Obiis Immediate Knight and Shirayuki bodyguard
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Tired of Waiting**

**Chapter 1**

Shirayuki returns from Lilias after two years but she did not return to Clarines castle where she was staying to be a herbalist at the castle for the first time. She went to Wilant where Zen Wistaria become the lord of Wilant castle but she was not by herself Mitsuhide Rouen, Kiki Seiranboth are aide to the second prince of Clarines, Obiis Immediate Knight and Shirayuki bodyguard, then there was Ryu, he was there too. He is also a herbalist like Shirayuki. This story is about Shirayuki and her feeling.

It all started a couple of days ago, Shirayuki got to Wilant couples days and she wanted to explore her new place that she will be staying at for a while.Shirayuki walked down the street carring a brown bag. "Mama," A little girl said, running up to a woman with short black hair. Shirayuki stops in her track and stares at the woman walking away with the little girl.

'Will, I have a bond with my daughter someday?' Shirayuki asked herself. "I'm getting my hopes up. Zen did not ever ask me yet," Shirayuki said, letting out a sigh. Shirayuki continues walk down the street.

"Oh my god yes I will marry you," A girl with long curly blonde hair said, tears in her eyes. Shirayuki stop again and watch the girl hug the young man that is around Zen age. The couple kissed each other.

'I also want that feeling when someone ask me to marry them,' Shirayuki said, place a hand on her chest. "Maybe Zen did not want to marry me that why he did not even asked,"

Shirayuki head back to the castle because she was getting tried of watch couple showing how much they love each other. Shirayuki can't ever hold hand or kiss, and touch Zen in public. Shirayuki walked throught the gate to the castle and can't remember the last time Zen and her actually kiss seen he become the lord of Wilant. "Welcome back Shirayuki," A couple of guard said, walking passed her and bow their head.

Shirayuki open her new bedroom and walked into the room. She set the brown bag on the desk and starting pulling herb that she bought in town. "The chief want me to make a healing herb for my finally of my herbalist training," Shirayuki said, pulling out her medicine book and a notebook.

Shirayuki sat down in her chair and open her notebook. She writing the ingredients down for the healing herb. After a while, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Shirayuki said, still looking down at her notebook and continue writing. The door open and walked into the room was Obi.

"mistress, Lunch is ready and Zen also say that he is sorry that he cant joy you again there was a matter that he have to take care off," Obi said, standing in the doorway.

"Okay, thank you," Shirayuki said, set her pen down on her desk and stand up. 'This is the fourth time that he blow me off,' Shirayuki said to herself, let out a sigh. Shirayuki walked out of the room and Obi follow after her.

'Something his bothering Mistress,' Obi said to himself, walking behide Shirayuki. Two guards open the double door to the dinning room and Shirayuki walk into the room with Obi.

Obi pull out a chair for Shirayuki. "Thank you," Shirayuki said, sat down on the chair and watch Obi sat down next to Shirayuki.

"Miss, is there something bothering you?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuik.

"No I am fine. I'm just a little bit tired today," Shirayuki answer with a lie.

"Are you sure? you dont act like you usual self," Obi said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, Obi I am fine," Shirayuki said with a fake laugh. Obi knew that her laugh was fake but he just let it go.

"How was you time in the village?" Obi asked, pick up his fork.

"It was great. I have a lot of fun getting stuff for my finally test," Shirayuki said.

"oh that right your finally test is coming up soon. When is it?" Obi asked.

"Next week," Shirayuki said, pick up her fork and starting to eat her food.

"That great. Are you excited for it?" Obi asked, took a bite of his food.

"Yeah Just a little bit nervous," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah eveeyone get those. So I heard Zen is plainning going on a trip Next week too," Obi said.

Shirayuki away from Obi and stare at the wall. "Yeah," Shirayuki said. 'He did not want to be here for my finally test. I know he is a prince but i feel so alone,' Shirayuki said to herself.

'Okay, I find out what was bother mistress. It master not spreading time with her. I will talk to master what going on between them.' Obi said to himself. "Mistress, Is it Zen that is bothering you?" Obi askes, watch Shirayuki flinch. 'Say I thought,'

"It did not matter he is a prince and my feeling did not matter anyway," Shirayuki said.

"Mistress you are wrong Zen did love you. He just very busy," Obi said, set his fork down on the table.

"I cant be a herbalist forever in this castle. I want to start my own family before I get to old. I'm already 21," Shirayuki said, looking back at Obi.

"Mistress, Why did you bring his up now?" Obi asked in shock.

"It when I went to the village and saw couple holding hand, kissing, and touch each but I cant do that with Zen in public. I also saw man propose to the girl and I saw a little girl run cross the street," Shirayuki answer.

"Shirayuki," Obi said still in shock.

"It did not matter anyone. I'm getting my hope up. Zen is a prince and I will alway be a commoner," Shirayuki said.

"I dont think that matter to Zen." Obi said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know he told me that before but it just that it feel like he did not love me anymore," Shirayuki said, letting out a sigh.

**Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen walked down the hallway into his office in thw north wing of the castle. "The lord from the north want to held a meeting with you sometime this week," Mitsuhide said, follow after Zen into the room. Zen walkes over to his desk and sat down on his chair.

"Set up a meeting This friday," Zen said, looking at Mistuhide.

"Zen about the trip next week are you sure you want to go that week?" Kiki asked, standing in front of Zen's desk.

"What do you mean by that, Kiki?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"Well, I thought Zen want to see how Shirayuki do on her finally test," Kiki answer, looking at Zen.

"That was next week but she did not say anything about it," Zen said, stand up from his chair and place his hands on his desk.

"She understand that you have important meeting," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"But I dont know how long Shirayuki can handle it. You already blow her off four time seen she been back." Kiki said.

"What do you mean by that?" Zen asked, sat back down on his chair.

"Shirayuki was not born as a royal and she probably can't handle after a while," Kiki said.

"Okay, I will talk to her," Zen said, lend back in his chair. Zen then head a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looking at the door. The door slowly open and walked into the room; A messenger. "What is it?" Zen asked, looking at the tall man with black hair.

"There a letter from Clarines castle," the man said, walking over to Zen's desk and hand the letter to Zen.

"Okay, thank you. You can leave now," Zen said, took the letter from The messenger and watch him leaving the room. Zen looked at the letter before he open the letter open.

_Lord of Wilant Castle, Zen Wistaria,_

_It has been a while little brother seen you were assignment to Wilant as their lords. Haki and I decided on our date for own wedding it is two month from now. Also I want to attend the engagement ball in two week. I will see you there._

_King of Clarines kingdom, Izana Wistaria_

Zen set the letter down on his desk. "it looked like my brother is having a engagement party in two week and he getting married two month from now," Zen said, looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Izana and Haki are getting married.They been engage for three years and they decided to get married," Mitsuhide said, cross his arms over his chest.

"So when are you going to asked Shirayuki to married you?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know," Zen said, turn his chair around and looked out of the window.

"You can't make her wait forever and you are the next one in line after your brother," Kiki said.

"I know, I'm just waitting for the right time," Zen said, looking down at the room.

"Okay, well i have to train the new guards today, I will be going now," Kiki said, walking over to the door.

"I feel sorry for the new guards. Dont be to hard on them," Mitsuhide said, watch Kiki walked out of the office and close the door behind her.

"Mitsuhide what is the rest of my week?" Zen asked, turn back around and looked at Mitsuhide.

"Tomorrow, you have a meeting with some commoner about some personal matters." Mitsuhide said, going on what Zen schedule for this week.

"Okay, thanks," Zen said, let out a sigh. "You can leave now that will be all for today,"

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, bow his head to Zen and walked out of the room. Zen laid back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hello Master," Obi voice said behind Zen.

"Obi where did you go?" Zen asked, turn around and looked at Obi who was standing in the balcony.

"Well, I was with the mistress," Obi answer, walked into the office. "maybe you should go and see her," Obi said, say down on the couch.

"I been trying. I'm alway busy with work," Zen said, put his how about on his desk and use his hand as a headrest.

"She is thinking about leaving the castle after her finally test next week," Obi said.

**Zen P.O.V...**

"What? this is the first time I heard of this," I said, stand up from my chair.

"Yeah, she decided that it best for her to leave,"

"Why does she think that?" I asked, feeling like my heart was ripped out of my chest.

"She want a family and she think you don't love her anymore," Obi answer, looking at Zen.

"That is not ture I do love her," I said, run out of the room and down the hallway to Shirayuki's room. I knock on the door and stand there out of breath. Shirayuki open the door and saw she have a blanket wrap around her.

"Zen, what are you doing here?" Shirayuki asked, looking at me.

"Shirayuki please dont leave," I said, take a step closer to her.

"Zen I already-" Shirayuki was saying but I cut her off.

"Dont say that you already decided," I said, throw myself at Shirayuki and hold her tight. "Shirayuki, I love you that will never fade away,"

"Zen, I'm sorry," Shirayuki said, holding me tighter and crying her eyes out.

"Shirayuki, I'm the one who should be sorry," I said, push her in the room and close the door behide me.

"No Zen I was being selfish," Shirayuki said, pull away from me.

"Obi said that you want your own family," I said, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki eyes got wide then it back to normal.

"I do," Shirayuki said, not making eyes contact with me. I walked closer to Shirayuki and make her looked at me.

"Good because the one who is going to have a family with you is me," I said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Zen what do you mean by that?" Shirayuki asked, place her hand on my chest.

"I mean will you marry me," I answer, pull out a box from my pocket. "I big trying to find the right word to asked you," I said, open the box and reveal a diamond ring.

"Yes, Zen, I will marry you," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around me and kiss me on the lips. I slip the ring on her finger and kiss her back. "You have a lot of work tomorrow,"

"No, I will cancel all my plain tomorrow and spread time with you," I said, place my hand on her hips.

"No cant do that for me," Shirayuki said, looking at me.

"I can do whatever I want," I said, took Shirayuki's hand and walked over to the bed. "And that mean I can stay the night with you," I said, sat down on the bed and pull Shirayuki closer to me while she still standing up.

"Zen, can't do that it is very inappropriate," Shirayuki said, face turn red.

"Dont worry we are not going to do anything. We need to get used to sharing a bed when we get married," I said, looking up at Shirayuki. I knew that Shirayuki did not like that idea but at the end she knew that it will be hard to make me change my mind. After a while, Shirayuki climb into bed next to me.

"I dont like this idea," Shirayuki said, laid her head on the pillow.

"I know," I said, wrap my arms around Shirayuki and pull her closer.

"Zen,"

"Get used to it," I said, buried my face in her res hair. Shirayuki laid her head on my chest and one of her head was laying on top of my chest.

**The next day...**

"Oh my god, Prince where are you?" Mitsuhide yelled after he saw that Zen was not in his room. He run down the hallway looking at each room that he come across to see if Zen was in there.

"Mitauhide why are you yelling?" Kiki asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Zen is not in his room when I went to get him to get him this morning." Mitsuhide answer in a panic.

"Did you check the office?" Kiki asked.

"Yes, I went there first and he was not their yet so i went to his room," Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Kiki.

"did you went to go and check if he's with Shirayuki?" Obi asked, walking down the hallway.

"Why do you think he would you think that he with Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide answer with a question looking at Obi.

"Well, last night he went to see her," Obi answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

**See you in the next chapter of I'm Tired of Waiting...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Tired of Waiting**

**Chapter 2**

Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi walked down the hallway to Shirayuki's bedroom. Mitsuhide knock on the door but there was no answer. "maybe they are still asleep," Mitsuhide said, looking at the door.

"why don't you just go in?" Kiki asked Mitsuhide.

"what if they did it," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"I know Zen very well and he would never do something inappropriate like that," Mitsuhide said, narrow his eyes at Obi.

"Well, they are sleeping in the same bed," Obi said.

"this is not the first time they shared a bed together remember when we found them sleeping on the couch sitting up we move them to the bed," Mitsuhide said.

"yeah but that is different we were there watching them the whole entire time and the next room," Obi said.

"So that doesn't mean," Mitsuhide said, grab the door handle and turn it. Mitsuhide slowly opened the door and walked in followig by Kiki and Obi. When they got into the room, they saw Shirayuki and Zen sound asleep in each others arms with their clothes on. Mitsuhide let out a sigh. "Good they did not do it,"

"Do you see a ring on Shirayuki's finger?" Kiki asked, looking at Shirayuki's hand that is laying on Zen's chest.

"Yeah, it looks like a engagement ring," Obi answer.

"Did Zen finally propose to her?" Mitsuhide asked.

"it looks like it," Kiki answer.

"well let's just wake him up now," Mitsuhide said, walking closer to the bed. "Zen, Shirayuki it is time to wake up,"

The first person who woke up was Shirayuki saw Mitsuhode, Kiki, and Obi standing at the edge of the bed. "good morning mistress. did you have fun last night?" Obi asked with a big grin on his face.

"will you guys just shut up it is to early," Zen said, sat up in bed and letting out a yawn.

"Zen you have a lot of work to do today," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"nope I'm going to cancel everything today and spend time with my fiance," Zen said, let out another yawn.

"fiance? when did all this happen?" Mitsuhide asked in shock.

"I asked her last night," Zen answer, fell back into the pillows cuz he was still too tired. He stayed up very late last night.

"but yesterday you didn't know when you want ask her," Kiki said who was also and shock. Mitsuhide and Kiki was out of the loop and Obi knew why that Zen suddenly asked Shirayuki to marry him because he did not want her to leave.

"I don't need a explanation to tell you when I need to ask someone to marry them," Zen said don't want it really get into details of last night.

"but you cannot cancel your meeting with the commoners a couple weeks notice but everything else I could cancel for you," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay, fine I will do the meaning as plan then," Zen said, swing his legs off the bed and stand up. "I need to go to my room and change my clothes first," Zen said, walked out of the room. Last night Zen and Shirayuki yesterday close to bed and didn't put on pajamas.

Mitsuhide and Kiki follow Zen down the hallway. "So when are you going to make it public that you are engaged?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at the back of Zen's head.

"I will tell my brother's first at his engagement party then after his wedding it will be made then after his wedding it will be made public," Zen said, walk into his room. After a while, Zen got dressed and went to his office for the commoner meeting about a personal problem in the village that they need to talk to prince Zen about and get it resolved.

Zen open his office door and walked in the room. "when are they supposed to arrived?" Zen asked, sat down at his desk.

"in a couple of minutes," Mitsuhide said, walking over to the books shelf and stand in front of it with Kiki.

'I want to get this may be done so I can spend time with Shirayuki,' Zen said, let out a sigh. after a few minutes, there was a knock on Zen's door. "Come in," Zen said, staring at the door watching it slowly open. Zen saw two men walked in the room one had blonde hair the other one had black hair. they walked up to Zen status and stand in front of it.

"your highness thank you for seeing us," they said, bowing their head to Zen.

"so what is the problem but you need to discuss with me about?" Zen ask looking at the two man. the blonde man started his side of the story of what happened couple weeks ago then after he was done the black hair man started a opposite side of the story that was completely different from the blonde Man story. "there are two different stories and I don't know which one I should believe," Zen said.

After a while, the meeting we came into our argument between the blonde hair man and the black hair men and as for Zen he was sitting there watching the whole thing. 'well this will be taking a lot longer than I thought,' Zen said to himself.

**Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

After everyone left Shirayuki's room, she change her clothes and get ready for her day. 'Zen said after the meeting he would spend the rest of the day with me,' Shirayuki said, walking down the hallway to find something to do in the meantime.

"hello Miss," Obi said, sitting on a windowsill waving at Shirayuki.

"Hello," Shirayuki said, walking over to Obi.

"congratulation on your engagement," Obi said in in a whisper so only Shirayuki could hear because he knew that the servants and the guards well start talking right away after hearing it.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"so what are you doing when master is in that meeting?" Obi asked.

"I dont know what to do while he is in that meeting," Shirayuki said, looking out of the window.

"Maybe we can go for a walk in your favorite garden while we wait," Obi said, getting off the windowsill.

"Okay, yeah that fine with me," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face. Obi and Shirayuki walked down the hallway to the garden that is in the back of the castle.

"So did you and Zen decided on a date?" Obi asked, walking down a cement sidewalk that looks more like stones.

"No we did discuss anything about it yet," Shirayuki said, walking beside Obi.

"Shirayuki, there you are," Zen yelled, running up to Shirayuki.

"Zen, are you okay?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen who is trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late the meeting went longer than I thought it would people start arguing with each other," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand. Obi locked away so he can leave Shirayuki and Zen all by themself.

"It is okay," Shirayuki said, linked her arms with Zen.

"My brother is finally getting married in two months," Zen said, walking over to a white bench.

"Really? That great," Shirayuki said, sat down on the bench with Zen.

"my brother is having a engagement party in 2 weeks and I was planning on telling him the day after the party about our engagement," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"are you sure that would be a good idea he probably is against us?" Shirayuki asked with a worried look on her face.

"it will be okay, I told him a long time ago that's the only wife I wanted was you. so it should not surprise him that we are now engaged," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laid her head against Zen's shoulder. "So you are going on a trip next week,"

"no I'm not anymore. You have your final test with the chief next week and I do not want to miss that." Zen answer, make Shirayuki looked up at him and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"I love you too, Shirayuki," Zen said, made the kiss a little deeper. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki went inside the castle.

"Is there anything you have to do tomorrow?" Shirayuki asked, walking down the hallway.

"Mitsuhide made it very clear that I'm not supposed to cancel anything unless it was a two weeks notice," Zen said, let out a sight.

"Sorry that I got you into touble," Shirayuki said, looking down at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

"No, Shirayuki you did not get me into any touble," Zen said, standing in front of her and place his hand on her shoulders. Shirayuki looked up at Zen with so much sadness in her green eyes. "Shirayuki it is okay," Zen said, pull Shirayuki in his arms and wrap his arm around her.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen.

"Shirayuki, maybe if I get all my stuff done. You and me can go on a picnic like we used to do," Zen said, make Shirayuki looked at his Royal crystal blue eyes.

"Okay, I will like that," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips and Zen kiss her back.

"Your highness, Lord Zen," A guard said, walking up to Zen making them break the kiss.

"What is it?" Zen asked, looking at the guard.

"There is a problem in the village. someone started few fire in some of the houses." The guard said, looking back at Zen.

"Shirayuki, I will be back I had to handle this problem," Zen said.

"I will be fine go and take care of the village people," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I will be back as soon as I can," Zen said, walked away from Shirayuki. "I want Mitsuhide and Kiki to come with me,"

"yes your highness," the guard said, ran down the hallway as fast as he can to go and find me Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"master," Obi said,ran up behind him and try and keep up with Zen's Pace who was also running down the hallway. "what's going on?" Obi asked.

"The village is on fire and I want you to stay here with Shirayuki until I get back," Zen answer also was giving an order to Obi.

"Okay, I will stay beside Shirayuki," Obi said, ran down the opposite direction from Zen. Zen run down the staircase to the double front door and the two guards open it for.

"Lord Zen, We are ready," Mitsuhide said, standing straight up with his hand behind his back. Kiki was also doing the something.

"Okay, let's get into the carriage and head to the village," Zen said, geting in the carriage first follow after him was Kiki and Mitsuhide. The carriage took off towards the gate and into the village.

When Zen and the got to the village the saw the village people in a panic. Zen got out of the carrage and stare at the village that was on fire. "Lord Zen it's finally here," The village people said, run up to Zen.

"Let me what happen here?" Zen asked, looking at everyone that is surrounded around him.

"It happen to fast," One of the woman said, looking at Zen.

"One minute my family and I were having dinner and the next our house was caught on fire," A mam said, also looking at Zen.

"did anyone see the attacker?" Mitsuhide asked, standing beside Zen.

"no there was too much smoke to see who they were," A older man answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"are you saying they were more than just one?" Kiki asked, looking at the old man.

"Yes, we only saw shadows in the smoke and it looks like there was six of them," The older man said, looking back at Zen.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME MY CHILD IS TRIP IN A BURN BUILDING!" A lady yelled, behind the group of people. Zen push his way through the crowd of people and ran up to the woman.

"What wrong?" Zen asked, looking at the lady that she almost the some age as Shirayuki.

"My child is trip in that house," The lady answer, pointing at the burning building that was mean in front of them. Zen heard a small voice calling out.

"MAMA!" The little boy yelled. Zen took of his white cape that was almost touching the ground and hand it to Mitsuhide.

"Lord Zen, what are you planning on doing?" Mitsuhide asked, taking the cape away from Zen and looked at him.

'I cant let his child die. He is far too young and I cant let Shirayuki down,' Zen said to himself, ran right into the burning building.

"Lord Zen," Mitsuhide said in a panic. Zen cover his mouth and nose with his hand so the smoke doesn't go and his system.

"Hey kid where are you?" Zen asked, walking deeper into the house.

"I'm up here," the little boy said coughing. Zen looked up and saw that he was on the second floor but there no way he couldn't get up there because the staircase was already burnt down. Zen reach his heads up toward him.

"I want you to jump in my arms and I promise I will catch you," Zen said, looking at the frightened little boy. the boy was hesitate to jump at first but at the end he finally got the courage to jump and Zen's arm. Zen catch the boy in his arms. "That a good boy," Zen said, walking toward the door but fines for blocking it. 'I need to find another way out,' Zen said to himself. Zen looked up at and saw a log falling from the ceiling of the house.

**meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

Shirayuki stand my the window at the castle and saw lots of smokes. "I hope Zen with me all right," Shirayuki said, cross her arms over her chest. she also have a blanket wrap around her.

"Master and the other with me alright," Obi said, sitting on a chair looking at Shirayuki.

"who would be so cruel to do something like this?" Shirayuki asked herself out loud.

"This was not the first time that was burnt to the ground," Obi said.

"what do you mean by that?" Shirayuki asked looking at Obi.

"five or six years ago before you met Zen people were burning village all over the kingdom," Obi answer.

"How do you know that?" Shirayuki asked.

"Zen told me a while back and don't worry he will be back when he handle the problem in the village," Obi said.

"I hope so," Shirayuki said, looking back at the window can continue looking at the smoke.

**Well Zen survive the fire or will he never returned back to his fiance, Shirayuki find out in the next chapter I'm tired of waiting...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm tired of waiting**

**Chapter 3**

Zen walked out of the burning building with the little boy and his arm. "Lord Zen, Are you alright?" Mitsuhide asked, running up to Zen who was covered and smoke from head to toe.

"Yeah, I'm alright but this little boy be treated right away," Zen said, hand the boy to a village herbalist.

"I will get right on it," The herbalist said taking the little boy to a tent.

"Lord Zen that was risky and dangerous you should not have done that," Mitsuhide said, crossed his arms over his chest.

"for once I'm kind of agree with him," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Well, there was no way I was going to let that little boy die," Zen said, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. Zen hit his bad arm where the log was falling on top of him and he blocked it with that arm. "Ow," Zen said, making Kiki and Mitsuhide jump. Mitsuhide grab Zen's arms and lift up his sleeve and sawing a bruise.

"Zen you got hurt. when we get back to the castle I will have Shirayuki put some ointment on it," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay it's not the first time I got hurt," Zen said, pull his arms away from Mitsuhide.

"Lord Zen, thank you for saving my son," The lady said, walked up to Zen and bow her head to Zen.

"it is not a problem. How is he going?" Zen asked, looking at The lady.

"the herbalist is treating him now but he said he will be fine," The lady answer, looking back at Zen.

"That is good," Zen said with a smile.

"Lord Zen what should we do now?" A man asked, walking up to Zen.

"First We need to get the fire out before there nothing left," Zen answer, looking at the man.

"Okay, we will get on it right away," The man said, walking away from Zen. After a while, Zen watch the village working together to get the fire out.

"Zen, the servant of the castle came and brought some food for the village," Kiki said, walking up to Zen.

"Okay, thanks Kiki," Zen said, standing beside Mitsuhide. Kiki stand next to him, watching some man picking up wooden and move it to the side. "Mitsuhide," Zen said.

"Yes, right away," Mitsuhide said, take a step forward. "we have some food for everyone. Please help yourself," Mitsuhide said, watching everyone stop working and looked at him.

"Wow, Lord Zen is so kind," A woman said. Everyone alway over to the carriage that have food and grab a plate. They sat down on the ground and starting to eat.

"Zen, you need to eat too. Let head back to the castle and Shirayuki can treat your wound on your arms," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, let get going," Zen said, walking over to the carriage and seat down on a seat when he go inside the carriage. Kiki and Mitsuhise sat across from the Zen. After a while, Zen and the other got back to tthe castle. The first thing Zen did was looking for Shirayuki and find her looking out of the window.

"Zen, are you okay?" Shirayuki said, saw how dirty Zen is.

"I'm alright. I just went inside a burning building," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Why did you do that?" Shirayuki said, moving closer to Zen.

"there was a child in the building and I went to save it," Zen answer, wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Is the child okay?" Shirayuki asked, wrap her arms around Zen's neck.

"Yeah, the child is okay," Zen answer, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"That good," Shirayuki said, bring the kiss and slide her hands down his arm.

"Ow," Zen said, when Shirayuki touch his bad hand.

"What happen?" Shirayuki asked, took Zen's arms and this up his sleeve and saw the bruise.

"It happen in the builbuilding when a log almost fall on top of me," Zen answer.

"Let me treat it for you before it get worse," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand and walked down the hallway. Shirayuki open a door to a herb building room. Zen sat down on a chair and Shirayuki pull out a bandage from a drawer.

"Sorry i worrying," Zen said, watch Shirayuki sit down in front of him.

"It okay. If you promise me that you won't do that again," Shirayuki said, starting to wrap his arms.

"I promise I won't be reckless anymore," Zen said, looking at Zen.

"So how the village?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Everyone is fine but there's a lot of houses and buildings were burnt down during the attack," Zen answer, put his slaves back down after Shirayuki wrap his arms with the Bandage.

"oh, when are they going to start rebuilding?" Shirayuki asked, standing up and put away the first aid kit.

"I dont know," Zen answer, stand up from the chair. "I'm going to get change and I will meet you in the dining room," Zen said, walking over to the door.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, watch Zen walked out of the room and close the door behind him. After a while, Shirayuki and Zen got to the dinning room at the same exact time. Zen open the door for Shirayuki and let her walked in the room first. "Thank you," Shirayuki said, walked pass Zen.

"It not a problem," Zen said, follow after her and pull out her chair. Shirayuki sat down and Zen sat down next to her.

"Do you have other plain today?" Shirayuki asked, pick up her fork.

"Well, I I need to figure out who started the fire. I'm sorry I promise you that I will spend the rest of the day with you," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand that have her engagement ring on.

"No it is fine. You are the lord and you need to think of your people first," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I know, but if I want you as my wife I had to put some time in for you," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki's hand.

"And I already told you yes," Shirayuki said.

"I know but you can always change your mind," Zen said.

"I wont,"

"Shall we start eating," Zen said, pick up his fork. Shirayuki nod her head and start to eat her food. After a while, Zen went to his office after he got done eating. Mitsuhide and Kiki we're all waiting there for him. "did you find any clue around the village?" Zen asked, sat down at his chair.

"No, we didn't find anyone who started the fire," Mitsuhide answer, looking at Zen.

"a lot of people are still frightened about what just happened in the village," Kiki said, also looking at Zen.

"Tomorrow i want some man to go to the village tomorrow and help build the house," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"yes, I will send 10 guys over there tomorrow," Mitsuhide said.

"and I think about having Obi searching around the area if he can find anything," Zen said.

"do you want me to tell him to do that now?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yes, go and do that," Zen answer, watch Mitsuhide walked out of the room.

**Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

Shirayuki sat in her room looking out of the window. 'part of me wanted to go with us to see how people are,' Shirayuki said to herself. Shirayuki stood up and grab her brown hoodie to cover her bright red hair. She walked out of the room and head down the hallway. After a while, Shirayuki got to the village and saw a lot of peope cover in bandages. 'I didn't realize it was this bad,'

"Miss, do you have water?" A little girl asked, standing in front Shirayuki.

"I'm sorry I dont," Shirayuki said, kneeling down and looking at the girl. "There a stream that is not too far from here I can go and get you some," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Oh thank you," The girl said with a big smile on her face. Shirayuki stand up and walkwd over to a stream. She took her head off revealing her right red hair thought that she was all by herself.

Behind a tree, the was a man standing there staring at Shirayuki. 'She have very bright hair just like Lord Zen lover also have hair like hers could it be that she is his lover. this is getting better and better,' The man said to himself, watch Shirayuki kneel down and get a cup of water in a jar that she got in the village.

Shirayuki stand up and the next thing she knew was a bag cover her head. She drop the jar and tried to fight off the man. "Hey, let me go," Shirayuki said, feeling her hands getting tied and her legs.

"you will sell a great price," The man said, pick Shirayuki up and throw her over his shoulder.

'Zen please help me,'

meanwhile, Zen was in his office doing some paperwork when he felt a sharp pain and his chest where his heart should be. "What is this?" Zen asked, place his hand on his chest. he was going to just ignore it until it was getting worse. He stood up from his desk and walked out of the room. "I will see if Shirayuki can see why it is hurting so bad," Zen said, walking down the hallway to Shirayuki's room.

When Zen got to Shirayuki's room, he knock on the door but their was no answer. "Shirayuki it is me. Will you let me in?" Zen asked, looking at the door but nothing. Zen grab the door handle and slowly open it. He walked into the room and noticed it was pitch-black. "that is where she is always in her room at this time," Zen said, sorry to get a little bit worrying.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, run into Shirayuki's room.

"What is it?" Zen asked, narrow his eyes.

"We got a letter it about Shirayuki," Mitsuhide answer, looking at Zen.

"Let me see that," Zen said, took the letter from Mitsuhide. Zen starting to reading the letter.

_Hello lord Zen you took everything from me and I have you red hair lover. If you want her back then do what I say or else I will make her real pain that you never felt before. you have until sundown tomorrow to bring me 3 million yen then I will give her back to you but if not you can say goodbye to her forever._

Zen crunch the letter in his hand and made a death look that he only made a cup of time in his lifetime. "This person is messed with the wrong Lord," Zen said, walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Zen, what are you going to do now?" Mitsuhide asked, walking behind Zen.

"I will save Shirayuki and put an end to that person who dare threaten me," Zen said cold voice.

"Do you want me to have Obi to search for Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yes, and I don't want him to rest until she is found," Zen answers, walked into his office. Mitsuhide walk down the opposite direction to look for Obi. 'I fail you, Shirayuki. I told you that I will protect you.' Zen said to himself.

"Zen, the guard say that they saw Shirayuki this is a castle an hour ago," Kiki said, run into the room.

"Why when she leaves the castle ground?" Zen asked, looking at Kiki.

"I dont know." Kiki said, "Did she tell you anything," Kiki asked, looking back at Zen.

"No, all she say was how was the vill...age," Zen said realizing something. "She went to the village because she was worrying about the villagers."

"Let go to the village and see if anyone seen Shirayuki," Kiki said.

"Yeah, let get going," Zen said, walking out of the room and down the hallway. Zen, Mitsihide, Kiki got into the carriage and ride to the village.

"Obi is searching for Shirayuki now," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen. Zen looked out of the window watching the trees passing by. they finally got to the village and Zen stepped out of the carriage.

"Lord Zen, What are you doing back here?" A woman said, walking up to Zen.

"I'm looking for a girl was bright red hair have anyone seen her?" Zen answer with a question.

"no I have not seen her," The woman said, looking at Zen.

"I didn't see any red hair girl this way," A man said, shaking his head. Zen let out a sigh.

"I seen a hair hair girl she was wearing a brown hoodie and I asked her for some water then she said there was a stream close by and she went there a while ago and never returned," The little girl said, take a step closer to Zen.

"Do you know which way that she went for this stream?" Zen asked, looking down at the girl.

"She went that way," The little girl said, pointing South.

"Okay, thank you," Zen said, walking south follow by Mitsuhide and Kiki. Zen heard the stream and we're a little bit closer.

"Zen, looking," Mitsuhide said, saw a broken jar laying on the ground.

"It looked like Shirayuki was here," Kiki said, also looking at the broken jar that is in half with some small pieces beside it.

**Will Zen be able to save Shirayuki find out in the next chapter of I'm tired of waiting...**

**Bye Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm tired of waiting**

**Chapter 4**

"It looked like Shirayuki was here," Kiki said, also looking at the broken jar that is in half with some small pieces beside it.

"It looked like that she was taken from here," Mitsuhide said, walking around the area.

"There is a village Fair close by on the other side of the stream. let go and check it out," Kiki said.

"let go," Zen said, walking on some big rocks to get on the other side of the stream and head to the village. after a while they finally got into the village and saw people walking down the street. "it is so crowded here there's no way we could find Shirayuki," Zen said, trying to make his way through the crowd of people.

"We can asked, people as they seen a red hair girl," Mitsuhide said, trying to keep up with Zen.

"We dont know who is working with the person that kidnap Shirayuki. we can't take any chances," Zen said, stop walking and looked at Mitsuhide.

"Okay, but let us get a place to stay for a couple of nights before it gets dark," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay then, they scared place that we can continue looking for Shirayuki," Zen said, walking to a hotel with Mitsuhide and Kiki behind him.

"Hello, what can i do for you gentlemen and lady today?" A man asked, looking at Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide.

"We need two room for a couple of nights," Mitsuhide answer, looking at the man.

"Okay, you will be on the second floor room 276 and 280. they are not right next to each other would that be okay?" The man asked, writting something down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah that will be fine," Mitsuhide answer.

"Okay, here are you keys," The man said, hand Mitsuhide two keys.

"Thank you," Mitsuhide said, walked up the staircase with Kiki and Zen behind him. They walk down the hallway to one of the room.

"We need to go out and looked for Shirayuki. we still have hours before the sun goes down," Zen said, walked into one of the room with Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"We need come up with a plan to figure where she might be at first," Mitsuhide said, sat down on a chair.

"but we have until sundown tomorrow to bring 3 million yen or sure you could die," Zen said, sat down on one of the beds.

"we still have Obi out there looking for her as we speak and you know Obi will not let anyone harm her," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"But we dont know where Obi is looking," Kiki said, sitting on the other bed.

"I can't just sit around here doing nothing I'm going out there and looking for her," Zen said, stand up and walked out of the room.

"Zen wait," Mitsuhide said, chasing after him.

"Oh boy," Kiki said, let out a sigh and went after the Zen and Mitsuhide. They walked out of the hotal and down the street.

"come on I have to be worth then 10 million yen," A man said, standing in front of another man. Zen stop walked and listening to the conversation.

"Zen, what-" Mitsuhide said that was cut off by Zen.

"Shhhh," Zen said, looking at the two man.

"where did you get it from?" the other man ask.

"I got it from a girl. It look like a engagement ring but it is very expensive one how about 50 million yen," The man said with a grin on his face. Zen heard the word engagement ring and saw what was in the guy's hand it was his engagement ring that he gave to Shirayuki.

"I don't think it's worth 50 million yen," The other man said.

"Come on it is from the Royal family," The man whisper into the man ear but it was enough to get Zen all work up. Zen starting to walked over to the man.

"Zen where are you going?" Mitsuhide asked, saw Zen walked away from him. Zen stand in front of the two man.

"what is it little kid?" one of the man said with a sassy voice, there are his eyes at Zen.

"where did you get that ring at?" Zen asked, narrow his eyes at the two man.

"why should I tell you?" Other man asked with a laugh in his voice. Zen grab the men's collar and push him against the wall.

"I'm not asking again where did you get it?" Zen said grinding his teeth.

"Zen stop it," Mitsuhide said, run up to him with Kiki behind him.

"are you trying to start a fight with us?" the other man said put the ring in his pocket and throwing going to punch Zen. Mitsuhide grabbed the man's arm.

"sorry but I can't let you do that," Mitsuhide said, twist the man's arm.

"Ow,"the man said in pain. Mitsuhide let go of the man and he fell backward to the ground. "you are seriously asking for it now," the man said, getting up and start throwing punches at Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide dodging each and every one and punch the man and his stomach.

"Mitsuhide, check his pocket for the ring," Zen order, looking at Mitsuhide still holding the other man against the wall.

"Ring?" Mitsuhide asked with a confused look on his face. the man on the ground trying to get up but Mitsuhide step on his chest to make him stay down. Mitsuhide laying down and check the man's pocket then he found a ring. "here is the ring you ask for, Zen," Mitsuhide said, stepped off of the man and walked over to Zen.

"now start talking and tell me where did you get the ring at," Zen order, push him against the wall harder.

"I will never say anything to you," The man said, spit at Zen in the face.

"I'm not playing around," Zen said, punch the man in the face and Mitsuhide hand Zen a napkin to wipe off his face. "that is disgusting," Zen said, take the napkin and wip his face. "Mitsuhide, kiki take these two man with us and make sure the roads are very tied." Zen said, took the ring from Mitsuhide. Kiki grab one of the man and Mitsuhide grab the other man.

"who the hell are you people?" One of the man yelled, being dragged by Kiki.

"We are the allies to the second Prince of clarines and the lord of Wilant, Zen Wistaria," Mitsuhide said, walked into a warehouse and he tide that man up in a chair.

"You are the lord of Wilant," a man said, face went white as the winter snow.

"Yes, so you took someone that means dearly to me," Zen said, stand in front of the two men that were tied up.

"we didn't take anyone that belongs to you," the other man said, looking at Zen.

"Then how did you get ahold of this engagement ring in your possession?" Zen asked, hold up the ring.

"some guy give it to me and told me to sell it on the market but I couldn't make out the man's face he was wearing black outfit and cover his face," the man said, looking down at the ground.

"do you know his name?" Zen asked, knee down to looked at the man face.

"No he did not give me a name," The man answer.

"Mitsuhide let them go. we are done here," Zen said, walked out out of the warehouse with Kiki. Mitsuhide cut the man ropes and follow after Zen and Kiki.

"Zen it is getting late maybe we should head back to the hotel now," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, I need to take a bath anyway," Zen said, walking down the street. After a while, Zen and the other got back to the hotel and they went to their room first.

"the hotel said the supper will be ready in 30 minutes. You can go and take a bath first and I will take one after supper," Mitsuhide said, sitting on the bed.

"Okay," Zen said, walked out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. Zen walked into the bathroom and got into the hot spring water.

**Meanwhile with Obi...**

A few hours ago, Obi got a message from Mitsuhide saying that Shirayuki was kidnap. Obi jump and swing through the trees like a freaking monkey. 'I will find Miss and make the people that kidnap her wish they were never born,' Obi said to himself.

Obi jump down from a tree and saw smoke in the distance. 'I'm going to check it out,' Obi said to himself, sneaking through the forest. Obi saw a man standing by a tree with his back way from Obi. Obi went up to the man and put him in a headlock. "Tell me where is the red hair girl at?" Ob asked, made his arm tighter around the man's neck.

"Why do you want the red hair girl?" The man answer with a question being choked. Obi realize that the voice sound familiar.

"Kazuki?" Obi asked.

"Yes it is me. Now let go of me you baboon," Kazuki said, trying to get out of Obi's grip.

"sorry I thought you were the one that kidnapped Shirayuki," Obi said, let go of Kazuki. Kazuki finish coughing before he started yelling Obi.

"What do you mean Shirayuki been kidnapped?" Kuzuki said, narrow his eyes at Obi.

"Someone kidnapped her when she went to go to the village to see how everyone was doing after the fire," Obi answer, looking back at Kuzuki.

"Where is Zen at?" Kuzuki asked, satd down by the fire.

"He is also went to looked for Shirayuki. They are engaged now," Obi said, sat down next to Kuzuki.

"Wait what? When did they got in engaged?" Kuzuki asked in shock.

"Will it all started last night when Shirayuki was thinking about leaving the castle because she want to start a family before she get old and she was getting tired of waiting for Zen to decided want he want." Obi answer, laid back into a tree.

"Did they tell anyone about their engagement?" Kuzuki asked.

"No, that why you can't said anything until they are ready to announce it," Obi said, stand up from the ground.

"Okay, where are you going?" Kuzuki asked, looking up at Obi.

"I have to continue looking for Shirayuki before sundown tomorrow or she could die," Obi said, looking down at Kuzuki.

"Let me help you find Shirayuki," Kuzuki said, stand up from the ground.

"Okay, but we have to hurry," Obi said, walking deeper into the forest with Kuzuki.

**Back with Zen and The others...**

Zen sat on a windowsill looking out of the window. Mitsuhide is sound asleep in his bed but Zen can't sleep until his future wife return to him safe and sound. 'I will find you,' Zen said to himself, looking at Shirayuki's engagement ring.

Zen stand up from the windowsill and slowly walked out of thw room trying not to wake up Mitsuhide. Zen walked down the street when he saw a man wear all black. "Stop," Zen said, run after him. The man ran down a dark alleyway and it was a dead end. "It looked like you stop here," Zen said, standing a a few feet away from the man blocking his way out.

"It been a long time, Prince Zen," The man said.

"Who are you? reveal yourself," Zen order took out his sword and point it at the man.

"What you ront remember me?" The man asked, took of the hood and reveal his face. The man has has mid-length, dirty-blonde hair which is kept in a high ponytail with bangs.

"Atri," Zen said with wide eyes.

**Who is this Atri and why did he want revenge on Zen find out in the next chapter of I'm tired of waitting...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm tired of waiting**

**Chapter ****5**

"Atri, I thought you die 10 years when we were kids," Zen said in shock

"I on the break of dying after your ally slice me in the stomach. What was his name again Mitsuhode?" Atri said, looking at Zen.

"His name is Mitsuhide," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Atri.

"That girl have beautiful bright hair. How did you end up with a girl like her?" Atri asked.

"Don't you ever touch her," Zen said, point his sword at Atri.

"relax Zen, I wont hurt her I'm actually surprised that Mitsuhide did not killed her like he did to me. She is a commoner like me," Atri said, cross his arms over his chest.

"Don't compare Shirayuki to you. She is nothing like you. She is a magnificent, intelligent, and wonderful woman that I have ever met. don't you dare compare with you ever again. She never betray me like you did that night when we were 13 years old," Zen said

"if you truly love her that much maybe you should watch her die," Atri said, snapped his finger and a man pull Shirayuki out of a alleyway. Shirayuki hands were tied up.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki, will be okay I promise. Atri let her go she have nothing to do with this," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Atri.

"You must really truly love her," Atri said, grab Shirayuki's hair. "it is a shame to see blood on this beautiful hair of hers,"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Zen yelled, run at him and they're sword collided. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Zen push Atri against the wall. "you will never learn Zen. Gavin, killed her now," Atri order, looking at Gavin who holding Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki, No," Zen said, try to run over to Shirayuki but Atri was getting in the way.

"sorry, but I cant let you do that," A voice said behind Gavin with a blade by his neck.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki," Zen said excited to see his two allies. Kiki had her sword against Atri.

"did you think I was actually sleeping when you sneaking out of the room?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Shut up," Atri said, rolling his eyes.

"Atri I thought i killed you," Mitsuhide said, narrow his eyes at Atri.

"Well you didn't," Atri said, turn his head half way to narrow his at Mitsuhide.

"Mitsuhide help Shirayuki," Zen order. Mitsuhide grab Gavin to make him letting go out Shirayuki. Shirayuki got out of Gavin grip and run over to Zen.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, throw herself at Zen.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, grab the sword and wrap his arms around her. "Thank god you are okay," Zen said, kiss the side of Shirayuki head where her ear is but her hair was cover it.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around his neck.

"This is not over," Atri said, threw a dagger at Zen and Shirayuki. Zen over Shirayuki with his body so the dagger will hit him instead of her but and never come.

"I can let you hurt my master and mistress," A voice said in front of Shirayuki and Zen.

"Obi," Shirayuki said saw Obi holding the dagger between his two fingers.

"it's about damn time you finally arrived," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"sorry that I was late master," Obi said, drop the dagger on the ground making a loud crashing sound.

"Who the hall are you now?" Atri asked, look at Obi and narrow his eyes.

"I am a personal guard to Shirayuki that you kidnap," Obi said, narrow his eyes at Atri. "And I will make should that you wish that you were never born,"

"Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi take care of him for me. I'm getting Shirayuki out of here," Zen said, pick up Shirayuki bridal style and walked away.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's neck.

"What is it?" Zen asked, looking down at Shirayuki.

"They took my engagement ring," Shirayuki answer, looking back up at Zen.

"This ring?" Zen asked, holding up a ring.

"Zen how did you find it?" Shirayuki asked, take the ring from Zen and put it back on her finger.

"I saw someone trying to sell it," Zen answer, walking down the street.

"I'm glad you got it back," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips.

"Did you eat anything when the kidnap capture you?" Zen asked, walking into the hotel where they are staying at.

"No, I have not ate anything seen the I have been kidnapped," Shirayuki answer.

"Then let go to the hotal restaurant and get you something to eat," Zen said, walked into the restaurant and sit Shirayuki down on the chair.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, watch Zen sat down cross the table from her.

"it is not the problem," Zen said with a smile on his face. A waitress walked to their table.

"What do you guys want to drink first?" The waitress asked, pull out a notepad and looked at Shirayuki and Zen.

"I will just have water," Zen answer

"The some with me," Shirayuki said, looking at the lady.

"Okay, I will be back in few mintue while you guys looked at the menu," The waitress said, hand the menus to Shirayuki and Zen.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, open the menu and watch the waitress walked away from the table. "what are you plainning to get?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"I'm thinking just get a side dish I'm not very hungry," Zen answer, looked back at Shirayuki.

"Zen, you okay?" Shirayuki asked with a concerned looked on her face.

"Yeah, I am fine. I'm just not very hungry tonight," Zen answer with a smile.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking down at the menu. After a while, The waitress return to the tabe with two cups and set them down on the table.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, I will just have a salad with ranch on the side," Zen said, hand the menu back to the waitress.

" I will have the some but I want Dorothy Lynch instead of ranch," Shirayuki said, hand her menu back to the waitress.

"Okay, I will be back," The witress said, take the menu and walked away.

"So went are the other are returning?" Shirayuki asked, lend back in her chair.

"They should be back in few minutes base on how long it take," Zen answer, lend back in his chair and cross his arms over his chest.

"did you know that guy?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yeah we where childhood friends he was supposed to be dead a long time ago. I saw Mitsuhide cut can with his sword," Zen answer.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through that again," Shirayuki said, looking down at the table.

"there's nothing for you to be apologizing for he's the one who made his choice and he went after someone I care about. We stopped being friends a long time ago when he tried to kill me when I was 13 and was pretending to be my friend to get close to my brother. my brother was the one who overthrowing the Lord from his hometown and that's why he doing all the stuff that he did when he was 13." Zen said, reaches hand over the table and took Shirayuki's hand in his.

"this is something I about you. it feels like I didn't really know your pass at all you only tell me what you want me to know," Shirayuki so with a sad expression on her face.

"Shirayuki, I will tell you anything that you want know about me," Zen said with a smile.

"then tell me about your past if you want a future with me. I want to know the man I'm getting married to." Shirayuki said.

"of course Shirayuki i will tell you eveeything. before and After Mitsuhide arrived at the Castle I was mostly a troublemaker, stubborn, and I did not want to get very close to people Atri was the only person I actually got close to when I was 13,"

"trouble and stubborn you are still," Shirayuki said, let out a laugh.

"You are right about that," Zen said joining in on the laugh. the way to return back with their salad and dressing and put it on the table.

"is there anything else I could get for you?" the waitress ass looking at Zen and Shirayuki.

"nope I think we are good here thank you," Zen said, watch the waitress that her head and walked away from the table. "is there anything else you want to know about me?" Zen asked, picking up his fork and looking at Shirayuki.

"what type of girl are you into?" Shirayuki said teasing Zen.

"well that was a tough question," Zen said with a laugh. "my type of girl is right in front of me I am planning on marrying," Zen said with love in his eye. Shirayuki face turn bright red like her hair.

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said.

"I love you too, Shirayuki," Zen said. after a few more minutes they finish eating and Zen paid for the bill then they went to the room.

"Zen is it all right if I go and take a bath before I go to bed?" Shirayuki asked, siting on the bed.

"yeah you can I got some pajamas and clean clothes in the morning for you," Zen said, pull out a bag of bought clothes and hand Shirayuki her pajamas and a towel.

"Okay, thank you and I'll be back in a little bit," Shirayuki said, took the pajamas and the towel then she walked out of the room. She went fown the hallway to the private bathroom and walked in. she lock the door so nobody could enter while she's in the room.

she took off her clothes and send them on the table and got into the big giant what are tub that was built in the ground. the tub had pink rose petals floating in the water to make it smell so good. "this is so relaxing," Shirayuki said, laying her back up against the tub and rest her head on the a fluff pillow that was made to relax. 'I can't wait until Zen and I are married,' Shirayuki said, set up straight again to wash her hair.

Shirayuki grab the soap and put it in her hair and scrub it until it got all over the place of her head then she rinse it out dipping her head in the water to make sure and all the soaps are out. she grabbed the conditioner and did the same exact thing. "Wow, my hair is so soft," Shirayuki said, fingers through her hair to check if there was no tangles. she grabbed a bar of soap that was smell like cherry blossom and start scrubbing her body until she is nice and clean. for the rest of the time she was just relaxing and enjoying the hot water up against her skin.

**Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen sat on the bed waiting for Shirayuki to get done with her bath until he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looking at the door. the door open and slowly walked in Kiki, Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kuzuki.

"Where is Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked, looked at Zen.

"she went to go and take a bath she should be back soon," Zen answer, looking at Mitsuhide. "did you finish off Atri?" Zen asked.

"Yes, we will not bother you or Shirayuki again," Mitsuhide answer.

"that is good I shall finish him off a long time ago if I knew he was still alive so this would never happen," Zen said.

"Zen, no one knew this was going to happen?" Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"I know but if I kept a close eye on her none of this would happen,"

"as the Lord and a prince of clarines responsibility and Shirayuki know that," Kiki said.

"I'm her soon-to-be husband is my responsibility to keep her safe too," Zen said.

"I will probably beat you up if you didn't keep her safe," Kuzuki said, beside Obi.

"Kuzuki what are you doing here?" Zen asked in shock.

"well when I went to search for shirayuki I found him in the forest and so he tagged along to help me," Obi answer for Kuzuki.

"well it is getting late maybe we should head to our room and get some shut-eye," Mitsuhide said, walking over to the door with everyone behind him except for the Zen.

"Good night, Zen," everyone said walking out of the door and Mitsuhide close the door behind him. after a few minutes oh, the door slowly opened and Shirayuki walked into the room. Her hair was still a little bit wet and she was drying it with the towel.

"Are you ready for bed?" Zen asked, looking at Zen.

"yeah let me brush my hair first so I don't have tangle in the morning," Shirayuki said, grab a brush and start brushing her hair until there's no tangle in her hair. she walked over to the bed and climb in. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and close his eyes. "Good night, Zen," Shirayuki said, let her head on Zen's chest and close her eyes.

"Good night, Shirayuki," Zen said. after a while, they fell asleep in each other's arm.

**See you in the next chapter of I'm tired of waiting...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm tired of waiting**

**Chapter 6**

the next day, Zen looked up first and saw shirayuki sound a sleep and his arm. Zen hold her close and kiss her forehead. 'I can't wait until I announce that you will soon be mine to everyone,' Zen said to himself with a smile on his face. Shirayuki let ouout a moan and so they open her eyes. "Good morning," Zen said, looking deep into it her green beautiful eyes.

"Good morning," Shirayuki said, let out a yawn and sat up in the bed.

'damn she is so cute when she wakes up in the morning,' Zen said to himself, wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Let get up and get some breakfast," Shirayuki said, swing her leg off the bed and stand up.

"Okay," Zen said, sating up from the bed before they left they quickly change out of their pajamas and into their regular clothes. Zen and Shirayuki walked down the hallway to dining room hotel. Zen pull out her chair and Shirayuki sat down. Zen sat down a cross from Shirayuki.

"Are the others still sound asleep?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"They will be down here soon," Zen answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Hey Master, mistress," Obi said, walking up to them.

"Hey, Obi good morning," Shirayuki said, watch Obi sat down between Zen and Shirayuki.

"Good morning," Obi said with a smile. "When are we heading back at the castle?" Obi asked.

"After we get down eatting," Zen said, waiting for the waitress.

"Where Kiki and Mitsuhide?" Shirayuki asked, take a sip of her orange juice.

"They are on there way Kiki went to go and take a bath early in the morning and Mitsuhide was still sound a sleep when i left," Obi answer.

After a while, Mitsuhide and Kiki finally came down and join the others. "Well it is about time you guys come and join us," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Sorry that we are late," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"It is fine let just eat so we can go back to the castle," Zen said, pick up his fork and starting to eat. everyone else then started to eat.

"So when are you going to tell your brother about Shirayuki and yours engagement?" Obi asked trying to break the silence around the table.

"Well, I was thinking to tell him after his engagement party Then a week or two we are thinking about going the mountain lion village to tell him about it too," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"It should not be a surprised to anyone that you guys are engage," Mitsuhide said, took a sip of his water.

"I'm more worrying how Shirayuki's father will react to the news." Zen said.

"the worst thing he can do to you probably kill you," Obi said, took a bite of his food.

"Thank you Obi those kind words," Zen said with sarcasm in his voice.

"what it is true you know how Shirayuki's father get when it come to his daughter," Obi said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. Let finish eatting so we can go home," Zen said, continue eating his food. After a minute, they got done eatting and heading back to the castle.

"How far is the castle from here?" Shirayuki asked, holding Zen's hand and walking down the street.

"Well, we are just a town away where you were kidnapped," Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay, can we go and see how the village are doing?" Shirayuki asked, linked her arms with Zen.

"Yeah we can," Zen said with a smile on his face. Zen know that Shirayuki is alway worrying other people seen he meet her. She alway put other people first before herself.

They walked thought the forest into town. Shirayuki saw some man starting building house. "It looked like they are doing good," Shirayuki said, walking down the street and saw burn building that was getting fix.

"Yeah," Zen said.

"Miss, I'm glad you're okay," A little girl says that Shirayuki that the other day. She was the one she was getting the water for a week before she was kidnapped.

"Hello there," Shirayuki said, nailing down and looking at the little girl. "I'm sorry that I did not bring the water," Shirayuki said with a frown on her face.

"It is fine I did not need it anyway," The little girl said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Shirayuki asked witha concern look on her face.

"Yeah, I am fine," Thr girl said nod her head.

"Shirayuki, we need to head back to the castle now. I still have a lot of work," Zen said, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Okay, I will see you around someday," Shirayuki said, standing up and continue walking down the street with Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi. They arrived at the castle and Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki went to Zen's office to get some work done while Shirayuki and Obi find something to do so they decided to go to the herb building.

Zen walked into his office and sat down at his desk. "So how many documents do I have to sign today?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"You have 250 documents to sign before the end of the night," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Zen.

"gray I want to get no sleep tonight," Zen said, grab the first paper on the pile and put it in front of him. Zen started to read the dark man from a commoner on a farm.

Lord Zen,

my crops are very try this year and don't have no way to get water where I'm from I was wondering if you can send somebody to help me to grow my corns and vegetables so the villagers could get some food this year. I live on a small farm just North from the bay River. It is 5 miles down where you see a old running down barn that is where I live I hope that you will send somebody to help get water for the villagers and for my plant. thank you for taking my request.

The Farmer William J. Smith

Zen sign the document to approve the request and put it aside of his desk. "I want five servants to attend and help out william J. Smith to get some water tomorrow morning," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, Zen I will put that down on the list for the servants to do tomorrow," Mitsuhide said, writing it down on a piece of paper first thing on the list.

"why does he need water. he lives by the bay River. that's what the document say," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"the bay river is all dry up we end we still don't knowso put this on the list for things to do tomorrow to find out why the bay river is all dried up," Zen said.

"okay will be the second thing on the list for tomorrow," Mitsuhide said, write it down below Williams J. Smith request. "how many servants do you want for this request?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"I think three or four will probably do it," Zen answer, looking at Mitsuhide. "now on to the next request," Zen said, grab the next paper on the pile and put it on his desk.

"Who is this request from?" Kiki asked.

"It is from a woman down East it takes like 2-3 hours to get there where she is at," Zen answer, starting to read the document from the woman.

My Lord Zen of Wilant,

this is my request the first are cheap eating my corn and the scarecrow is not scaring them away what should I do.

the lady with a hot body

Zen crumble up the document and put it in his trash that was beside his desk. "why did you so that one away?" Mitsuhide asked with a confused look on his face.

"it was not a request it was more like she was trying to flirt with me," Zen said, let out a sigh.

"I can see Shirayuki try and flirt with Zen," Kiki said with a laugh.

"Shirayuki will never say the lady with a hot body write a request like that," Zen said, lend back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I cant see Shirayuki saying that," Mitsuhide said.

"I agree too," Kiki said, nodding her head.

"Are we almost done?" Zen asked, letting out a sigh.

"Zen, only did two technically you only signed one you threw the other one in the trash.you have a 197 more to go," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Great," Zen said, sat straight back up and grab other document from the pile.

"Let try and get half of the pile done before lunch time," Mitsuhide said, walked over to the bookshelf and pull out a folder.

"Okay," Zen said, starting reading the request.

Lord of Wilant,

My name is Johnson Williams. I live in a very small village Northeast called Berk and I put in a request because a couple of week ago our vallage were under attack.

Lot of House and Building were destroyed in the attack. Right now we are staying outside in tent. I was wondering if you can sends someone to help us to rebuild our village

Jahnson H. Williams

Zen sign the documents and put on the other pile that he just started to build up. "Mitsuhide, we need to send some people to berk to rebuild house," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide who was looking thought a folder.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, grab his lost of request that he started and Jahnson William was the third on the list. Zen set his pen down on his desk and stand up. "where are you going?" Mitsuhide asked, watch Zen walked over to the door.

"bathroom," Zen answer, walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

"Zen holding got three done by he get the rest done it will be around midnight by the time he get down," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki.

"Well, there nothing we can do," Kiki said, looking back at Kiki who was reading a book in her hands.

"By the way are you sure that he went to the bathroom and instead going to see Shirayuki?"Mitsuhide asked.

**Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen walked down the hallway after going to the bathroom and saw Shirayuki sitting on a windowsill looking out at the castle ground. "Shirayuki what a coincidence to see you in the same hallway," Zen said, walking up to Shirayuki. Bullshit he was purposely trying to run into her so it looked like a accident.

"Oh Hi Zen," Shirayuki said, turn her head and looked at Zen.

"What are you doing?" Zen asked, looking back at Zen.

"Just looking out of the window," Shirayuki said with smile.

"Yeah," Zen said, sat down next to her. "Don't you have some work to do?" Shirayuki asked.

"I do but I want see you for a while," Zen said with a smile.

"Will you get in touble with Mitsuhide if you are not getting you work done?" Shirayuki asked.

"probably but it is worth it," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand.

"Oh really," A voice said behind Zen. Shirqyuki and Zen turn their head and saw Mitsuhide standing there qith his hand over his chest. "so going to the bathroom was it cover up?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"No, I did went to the bathroom and saw Shirayuki when I was heading back to the office," Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Zen, You still have a lot of work to do," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay, I will head back now," Zen said, stand up from the windowsill. "See you Shirayuki," Zen said, walked away from Shirayuki and down the hallway. with Mitsuhide.

"I told you he was with Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, walking into the office looking at Kiki.

"I told you it was just a coincidence that I seen her when I was heading back," Zen said, walking over to his desk and sat down.

"Oh really? did you know that there was a bathroom on the top floor not like the first floor Shirayuki and you call that a coincidence," Mitsuhide said, standing in front of Zen's desk.

"Okay, okay I was getting away from you," Zen said, lending back in his chair.

"The truth finally come out," Kiki said, looking at a book standing up by the bookshelf.

"Shut up," Zen said, pick up his pen and grab another request from the pile. Zen then starting to read the request and sign it. he did that for 2 and 1/2 hours until all 200 documents were sign by the end by the end of the day. Zen got up from his desk and walk down to his bedroom to get some sleep. He know that Shirayuki was already sound asleep by now.

Zen walked into his bedroom and laid down on his bed didn't care to change his clothes he was too tired to do anything. He close his eyes and fall asleep.

**See you in the Halloween special of I'm tired waiting...**


	7. Halloween Special 2019 part 1

**I'm tired of waiting**

**Halloween special 2019** **part 1**

It was a cold October 1st, It was almost that time of the year again and everyone in the Wilant Castle getting ready for Halloween everyone but the Lord of Wilant, Zen Wistaria who was sound asleep under his warm blanket and don't really want to get up. The sunlight peek through his window and wash over his face. Zen buried his head over his pillow so he can block out the sun then there was a knock on the door and slowly open up. It was Zen's fiance, Shirayuki walked into his room. "Zen it is time to get up," Shirayuki said, walked over to Zen's bed.

"Give me 5 more mintue," Zen said, had his head buried in his pillow. Shirayuki sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Come on, I got something excited to do that I think you will like," Shirayuki said, rubbing Zen's back.

"what is it?" Zen asked, pop his head out of the pillow and look at Shirayuki.

"You have to wait to find out. I will tell you if you get out of bed," Shirayuki answer, stood up from the bed with a smile on her face.

"Okay, you won this time," Zen said, let out a sigh. Zen sat up on his bed with his the hanging over the side and stretch his body letting out a yawn. "It is to early to get up,"

"you should be used to it. I will leave so you can get dressed," Shirayuki said, walked into the hallway and close the door behind her. Shirayuki walked down the hallway to meet up with the others.

"Where Zen?" Mitsuhide asked, saw Shirayuki walking down the staircase to the main room when you first enter the castle.

"he is on his way. he's getting dressed first," Shirayuki answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"good morning Miss, master Mitsuhide," Obi said, walking up to them.

"Good morning, Obi," Mitsuhide and Shirayuki said at the same exact time, looking at Obi.

"Where is Kiki and Zen at?" Obi asked, looking at Mitsuhide and Shirayuki.

"They are on their way eventually," Mitsuhide answer, cross his arms over his chest.

"It looked like it is snowing outside," Shirayuki said, stand walking over to the window

"Yeah, it looked like a good day to have a snow ball fight and building a snowman," Obi said, standing beside Shirayuki and looking out of the window too.

"Yeah, we can asked Zen about it when we come down," Shirayuki said with a laugh.

"What are you guys?" A voice said behind Shirayuki and Obi. Shirayuki and Obi turn around and saw Kiki standing beside Mitsuhide.

"we were looking at the snow fall," Shirayuki answer, looking at Kiki.

"we were just talking about having a snowball fight and build a snowman," Obi said, also looking at Kiki.

"Where is Zen at?" Kiki ask looking around for Zen.

"he should be coming or did he maybe fell back to sleep again," Mitsuhide said, let out a sigh.

"I did not fall back to sleep," Zen said right behind Mitsuhide wearing his daily royal outfit. Mitsuhide jump in Surprise and turn to look at Zen.

"you scared the crap out of me," Mitsuhide said, trying to catch his breath.

"Shirayuki want is this stuff you have plans today?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Obi and I think it would be fun to have a snowball fight and make a snowman today then have a nice hot chocolate by the fire. I thinking that would be fun," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen with a smile on her face.

"yeah that would be fun let me go and change into my winter clothes then," Zen said, walking back upstairs to his bedroom to get his coat and something to put under his clothes to keep warm.

"okay," Shirayuki said, watch Zen walking back upstairs again. "I'm going to get my coat too and gloves," Shirayuki said, looking at Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi.

"Okay,"

Shirayuki walked up the staircase and down to her bedroom. She open the door and walked into the room. Shirayuki grab her coat and put it on. She also put on her gloves and walked out of the room again. "Hey Shirayuki," Zen said, walking up to Shirayuki.

"Hey Zen are you heading back to the others?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, do you head back together?" Zen answer with a question.

"yeah of course," Shirayuki answer with a smile. Zen took Shirayuki's hand and walked down the hallway.

"Are you guys ready to have fun?" Obi asked, throwing his fist up in the air. Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide rolled their eyes at Obi.

"Let get going," Zen said, walked over to the double doors and there were two guards open the door. Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi, and Shirayuki walked outside. "So what-" Zen said but was cut off by a snowball. Zen then around and looked at who throw the snowball first; It was Shirayuki. "You are asking for it," Zen said, grab a hand full of snow and make it into a ball.

"You miss me," Shirayuki said, duck when Zen throw the snowball at her. Everyone then join in the snow ball fight. Obi throw a snowball at Mitsuhide and Kiki. Zen running up Shirayuki and tackle her to the ground. "Zen," Shirayuki said, laughing getting pin to the ground.

"You looked so beautiful," Zen said, lending down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you," Shirayuki said, place a hand on Zen's cheek and kiss him back.

"Hey, dont do that in front of wveryone," Obi said, throw a snowball at Zen's back. Zen and Shirayuki break the kiss and Zen help Sirayuki up from the ground. Zen pick up snow and throw it at Obi.

"That is payback," Zen said with a laugh, watching Obi got snow in his face.

"It is getting cold maybe we should go in and make some hot chocolate," Shirayuki said, wraping her arms around herself.

"Okay, let head inside," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki and walked back inside the caste. Zen and the other walked down te hallway to get some hot chocolate from the kitchen. When they got their hot chocolate they went to the living room that was on the first floor. Mitsuhide open the door for everyone and Let Zen and Shirayuki walked in the room first.

Zen and Shirayuki sat down on the couch while Mitsuhide and Kiki sat on the chair. Obi sat on the stool that is by Mitsuhide. "What are we going to do for tomorrow?" Obi asked, take a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I asked the maids if I can help them decorate with them tomorrow and they say it is okay with them. If you guys what to join in with me," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah I will love to help too," Zen said was the first person speak up first about help the maid and Shirayuki.

"Then we well help too," Mitsuhide and Obi sat at the exact same time and Kiki just nod her head in a agreement.

"Great, I'm so excited about," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face. Zen wrap his arms a around Shirayuki and pull her close to him.

"Zen also have to go and read to little kids again this year," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"You read to little kids?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, it is my third year reading to them," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"This is the first time I heard about this," Shirayuki said, take a sip of her hot chocolate.

"It was when you were away from the castle for the passed two years," Zen said, also taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "And this year I want you to come with me,"

"When is it?" Shirayuki asked.

"It is on October 15," Zen answer.

"Okay, i will love to come and see you read to the little kids," Shirayuki said, set her cup down on the coffee table. Zen red bright red and looking away from Shirayuki.

"Awwa master is blushing," Obi said, teasing Zen.

"Shut up Obi," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Obi and getting ready throw something at him when Shirayuki stand up from the couch. "Shiayuki what ate you doing?" Zen aaked, looking up at Shirayuki.

"Well it wa getting late so I was thinking about heading to my room to go to bed," Shirayuki answer, looking down at Zen.

"I will walk you to your room," Zen said, stand up from the couch too.

Shirayuki and Zen walked out of the living room and head down the hallway. "Shirayuki, I cant wait until qe are married," Zen said, holding Shirayuki's hand.

"I feel the same way, Zen," Shirayuki said with a smile and looking at Zen.

"When we get married I promise you that we will have our own little family," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki. they walked up the staircase to the second floor.

"I cant wait to have a family with you," Shirayuki said, stand in front of her bes room door.

"I will see you in the morning. you have a good night," Zen said, lend in and kiss her on the lips.

"You have a good night too," Shirayuki said, kiss him back twn break the kiss.

"Well, I will let to my room now," Zen said, walked down the hallway to his room. Shirayuki open the door and walked into her bedroom. Shirayuki walked over to her dresser and took off her earrings then set them down on the dresser. She take of the pins in her hand and walked over to her clothes. Shirayuki got her pajamas on and walked over to her bed. Shirayuki climb into bed and laid her head on the pillow. After a while, Shirayuki fall asleep and have a wonderful dream about Zen and heraelf.

**Shirayuki's Dream...**

Shirayuki was sitting in the green grass holding a baby in her arms and Zen was laiding in the gress with a tiny little girl laid next to him useing his arm as a pillow. "Mama, come and sit with us," The litte girl said, sat up and looked at Shirayuki.

"I'm feed your little brother right now," Shirayuki said with a smile. The little girl stand up and run up to her. She sat down next to Shirayuki.

"Daddy, come over here," The little girl said to Zen.

"Okay, I'm coming," Zen said, stand up from the ground and walked over to Shirayuki and the little girl. Zen sat down on the opposite side of Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her.

"Mama, daddy i love you," The little girl said hug Shirayuki then Zen.

"We love you too," Shirayuki and Zen said at the same exact time.

"Can we do something fun to do today?" The girl ask, standing between Zen and Shirayuki.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Zen answer with a question, looking at the little girl.

"I want to go to on a walk just the four of us," the little girl said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, I like that idea," Shirayuki said, stand up with a little help from Zen. Shirayuki, Zen, and the little girl walk down a path. Zen and Shirayuki holding both of the little girl's hand while Shirayuki using her other arm holding the baby boy.

"I don't want this day to end." The little girl said, skipping when Zen and Shirayuki trying to walk.

"I dont want this day to and either," Shirayuki said, looking down at the little girl with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm the happiest man alive having a wife, a daughter, and a son and we are going to living happily ever after forever and always," Zen said, lend over to Shirayuki and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"I love you too, Shirayuki,"

**October 2 **

Shirayuki woke up early in the morning and got dress then she headed down the hallway to the dining room. When she got into the dinning room, she saw Kiki, Zen, Mitsuhide, and Obi all waiting for her. "Good morning," Shirayuki said, sat down next to Zen.

"Good morning," Zen and Kiki said, looking at Shirayuki. Zen have a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said.

"good morning, Miss," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki. "You woke up a little late this morning,"

"It was cold in my room and I did not want to get out of my warm bed," Shirayuki said, looking back at Obi.

"If you were cold I could send couple more blanket to your bed room. I dont want you to catch a colded," Zen said, pick up his fork.

"Okay, Thank you," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"It is not a problem," Zen said, feel his face turn bright red when Shirayuki smile at him. It still feel like the first time they starting liking each other and Zen brush all the time. "Well let get down with breakfast so we can help decorating," Zen said, starting to eat his egg, pancake, sausage, and toast.

"Okay," Everyone said starting eating their breakfast. After a while, They got down eating and head to find the head maid of the castle.

"Shirayuki you are finally here," A woman said with blonde hair that is in a bun.

"I am glad that I can come and help out today." Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"Great, we are going to do the ball room first because their is a halloween party on Halloween day," The maid said, walking into the ballroom with Shirayuki and the other right behind her.

"What do you want us to do?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the maid.

"I will have a two tall Man go and set up the tables," the head maid said pointed at Obi and Mitsuhide.

"okay we will get right on it," Obi said, walked away from the group with Mitsuhide.

"you three can come and make little decoration like ghost, pumpkins, witches, zombies, haunted house, and a graveyard." the head maid said listen all the stuff that Shirayuki, Zen, and Kiki can make.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked over to the table that have crafts on it. Zen and Kiki follow after Shirayuki. They sat down at the table and starting to work on a pumpkin.

"I think my pumpkin look horrible," Zen said, looking at his pumpkin.

"I think it looked cute," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen's pumpkin. "And we are going hung them up too,"

"Oh no I don't want anybody to see what a prince made that would be too embarrassing," Zen said, shaking his head.

"Oh come on I think it is so cute," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"if you like it so much maybe you can hang it up in your bedroom so no one else can see it," Zen said.

" I see what your pumpkin looks like," Kiki said with a smart-ass comment like she usually do.

"Kiki shut up," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Kiki.

"Hey, you guy we got the table all set up," Obi said, sat down next to Zen.

"Now what do we do?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Obi.

"I think they want you to for the party," Obi answer, then saw Zen's pumpkin. "what is that?" Obi asked, pointing at the pumpkin in front of Zen.

"you know what nobody else you shut up," Zen answer, cover up his pumpkin what's a paper.

"we can go and decorate the table for them," Shirayuki said, standing up from the table and walked away from the group. "excuse me do you want me to help you set up the table for you?" Shirayuki asked, walked up to a maid that was putting a Halloween tablecloth on the table.

"that would be wonderful Miss thank you," the maid answer with a smile on her face while looking at Shirayuki.

"What do you want me to do first?" Shirayuki asked.

"You can set up the halloween mats on each table," the maid said, have Shirayuki a pile of halloween mats.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, take the mats from the maid and set them on each of the table.

"Let me help you," A voice said behind Shirayuki.

"Of course," Shirayuki answer, turn her head and looked at Zen. Zen took half of the mats from Shirayuki and put them on thr table too.

"Your highness, lunch is ready," A maid said, walking up to Zen.

"Okay, we are going head that way now," Zen said, finishing puting the mats on the table. "Shirayuki, are you ready to go down for lunch?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, let get going," Shirayuki said, walked out of the ballroom with Zen, Obi, Mitsuhide, and Kiki. They walked down the hallway to the dinning room.

"So what do you guys want to do after lunch?" Obi asked, walking behind Mitsuhide.

"I dont know," Zen said, holding Shirayuki's hand. "Maybe I just want to spread time with Shirayuki alone this afternoon," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I will like that a lot," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen with a smile. They walked into the dinning room and sat down at the long table. Zen sat down next to Shirayuki while Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi sat across from them.

"The decoration look ready so far," Shirayuki said, pick up her fork.

"Yeah, they do," Zen agreed. After a while, they got done eatting and Zen and Shirayuki went to sat my the window watching the snow falling.

"It is so beautiful," Shirauuki said take a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah it is so beautiful just like you," Zen said, lending over to Shirayuki and kiss her on the lips. "I love you," Zen said.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"Is there any place you want to go?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki. Zen was trying to start a conversation.

"I alway want to vist Japan when I was little," Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"may I asked is there a protectable reason you want to visit Japan?" Zen asked.

"Well, I alway like the cherry blossom and it is alway so beautiful there," Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen with so much love in her eyes.

"Maybe one of these days we can visit Japan," Zen said, take a sip his hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I will so love that," Shirayuki said, lend her back against the wall of the window.

"It is getting late maybe we should head to bed," Zen said, stand up from the windowsill.

"Okay, let get going," Shirayuki said, stand up and head down the hallway with Zen. "So I was thinking about maybe we can bake some hallween dessert," Shirayuki said, holding Zen's hand.

"Yeah, I think that will be fun," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile on his face.

"I will see you tomorrow," Shirayuki said, open her bedroom door.

"Okay, See you tomorrow," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips and walked down the hallway. Shirayuki walked into her bedroom and close the door behind her. She got her pajamas on and walked over to her bed.

"I think tomorrow will be a great day," Shirayuki said, laid her head down on the pillow and close her eyes. After a while she fall asleep.

**Meanwhile with Zen...**

After Zen leave Shirayuki by her bedroom door. He walked down the hallway. "Hey Master where is Miss?" Obi asked, sitting on a balcony looking at Zen.

"She went to bed," Zen answer, stop walking and looking at Obi.

"What you dont want to stay with Shirayuki," Obi said, teasing Zen like he usually do.

"No we decided to wait sharing room after we are married," Zen answer.

"You guys share a bed before when you first asked her to married her," Obi said.

"That is different," Zen said, walking passed Obi.

"How so?" Obi asked, following after Zen.

"Because Shirayuki was plainning on Leaving the castle and I did not want to go back to my room because I was afraid that she will leave in the middle of the night," Zen answer.

"Yeah ture, well I'm going go to bed too, you have a good night master," Obi said, walking down the opposite direction from Zen. Zen walked into his room and close the door. He walked over to his clothes and got his pajamas on then he watched over to his bed. Zen laid down on his bed and close his eyes. After a while, Zen fall a sleep and have a wonderful dream.

**Zen's Dream... **

Zen walked down the hallway when he saw Shirayuki looking out of the window. "do you see something out there so beautiful?" Zen asked, walking up to her.

"I think the sun is so beautiful and it shines on the castle ground," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with a smile.

"I think it is beautiful too," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand. "shall we do something fun today?" Zen asked, walking down the hallway with Shirayuki.

"Yeah I think that will be fun," Shirayuki said, walked into a room with with Zen. Shirayuki and Zen sat down on the couch in the living room talking until a little girl run into the room.

"Mama, daddy there you are," The little 5 year old girl said, run up to Shirayuki and Zen.

"Why were you looking for us?" Zen asked, looking at the little girl.

"It is almost the halloween party," The little girl answer, looking at Zen.

"Okay we sould get going," Zen said, sat up from the couch holding the little girl in his arms. "Are you ready Shirayu?" Zen asked, reached his hand out to Shirayuki.

"Yes," Shirayuki said, take Zen hand and stand up from the couch. They walked out of the room and head down the hallway while Zen holding the little girl in his arms.

"Daddy look it is snowing," The little girl said, pointing at the window. Zen stop walked and looked out of the window.

"Yes it is. The snowflake is very beautiful," Zen said, looking at his daughter with a smile. "We need to get going to the Halloween party before everybody wonder where we are," Zen said, continue walking down the hallway with Shirayuki beside him.

**A/N: the 3rd October day we'll have a lot of recipe I looked them up on the internet so maybe you should try it sometime in October because there are Halloween desserts :)**

**if you do any of the recipe that I put in the story please let me know how it turned out in the review**

**Thank you for reading this far in this chapter :)**

**now on to October 3rd**

**October 3**

there was a horrible October 3rd blizzard and no one can go outside because how bad it was. Shirayuki looking out of the window and couldn't see the gate where she was at because of the blizzard. "the storm is getting really bad," Zen said, walked up Shirayuki. Shirayuki turn head head to looked at Zen.

"Yeah it is," Shirayuki with a smile on her.

"shall we go and bake like you say you want to do it today," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, let get going," Shirayuki said, walked down the hallway to the kitchen. "So what do you want to cook first?" Shirayuki asked, walk into the kitchen.

"We can do the little Ghost Cupcakes that my mom used to made for us on Halloween," Zen answer, grab a cupcake pan.

"Okay, how to you make it?"

"All you need," Zen answer explaining to Shirayuki what they need to make the ghost cupcakes.

**FIRST RECIPE INGREDIENTS**

**FOR CUPCAKES**

1 16.5-oz box white cake mix

3 large eggs

1 c. water

1/4 c. vegetable oil

2 tsp. pure vanilla extract

1 tbsp. orange coloring

**FOR CREAMY MARSHMALLOW FROSTING**

1 8-oz package cream cheese, softened

1 c. confectioners' sugar

1 tsp. pure vanilla extract

1 7-oz container marshmallow crème

1 8-oz container frozen whipped topping, thawed

**FOR DECORATING**

Confectioners' sugar, for the surface

1/2 5-lb. box white rolled fondant

Black gel icing

**DIRECTIONS**

**MAKE CUPCAKES**

Preheat oven to 350F. Line two 12-cup muffin pans with paper liners; set aside.

In a large bowl, beat cake mix, eggs, water, oil, and vanilla extract with an electric mixer on medium speed for 1 minute. Increase mixer speed to high and beat for 2 minutes. Add food coloring; mix well. Evenly divide batter among muffin cups.

Bake until a wooden pick inserted near the center comes out clean, about 18 to 22 minutes. Remove from oven and cool in pan for 10 minutes, then remove to wire rack to cool completely.

Place Creamy Marshmallow Frosting in a pastry bag fitted with a large round tip. Pipe frosting onto cupcakes. Garnish with fondant ghost. Store covered in refrigerator for up to 3 days.

**MAKE CREAMY MARSHMALLOW FROSTING**

In a large bowl, beat cream cheeseuntil smooth, about 3 minutes. Addconfectioners' sugar and vanilla andbeat until combined.

Add marshmallowcrème and beat until creamy, about 2 minutes.

Add whipped topping andbeat until combined. Use immediatelyor store covered in refrigerator for upto 3 days.

If refrigerated, allow to cometo room temperature for 30 minutesand beat with an electric mixer untilsmooth and creamy.

**MAKE FONDANT GHOSTS**

1\. Lightly dust a work surface with confectioners' sugar. Roll out fondant to 1/8-inch thickness.

2\. Using a 2-inch round cutter, cut rounds from fondant.

3\. Roll out fondant circles smoothly into oval shapes.

4\. Using your index finger, mold oval over finger, creating a ghost form.

5\. Using your fingers, shred or tear the ends of the ghost. Set on parchment paper to dry, at least 4 hours.

6\. Pipe eyes with black gel icing; allow 30 minutes to dry.

Shirayuki cupcake liner and to the cupcake pan while Zen stir the cake mix powder until if there was no bubbles. "So you play this with your mother when you're a kid?" Shirayuki asked little bit shocked do you hear that then actually cooked when he was a kid with his mother who was the queen at the time.

"why are you so stock that I actually cooked?" Zen answer with a question, looking at Shirayuki asked.

"well I never see you as a cooking kind of guy," Shirayuki asked, looking back at Zen.

"is true that I've been a while since I was in the kitchen," Zen said, pour the cake mix into the little cake pans. Shirayuki took the two pans and put them in the oven.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Shirayuki said, sat down at the table to waiting for the cupcakes to be done baking. Zen walked over to the table and sat down across the table from her.

"Is there anything that you want to bake after the ghost cupcake is done?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Candy Corn Fudge I alway like to bake," Shirayuki answer, looking back Zen.

**I'm going to continue October 3 in Halloween special Part 2 it was getting too long so I decide to post it today I hope you guys in join the first part.****until next time**


	8. Halloween Special 2019 part 2

**I'm Tired Of Waiting**

**Halloween special 2019 part 2**

**CONTINUE IN OCTOBER 3...**

"Candy Corn Fudge I alway like to bake," Shirayuki answer, looking back Zen.

"Candy corn fudge I don't think I have ever tried that before." Zen said, took a drink of his water that he got from the water fountains.

"Oh you have to try it. I think you will love it," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I cant wait to tried it," Zen said.

"Should we clean up the kitchen to make the Candy corn fudge?" Shirayuki asked, standing up from the table and went over to the counter.

"Okay, I will help too," Zen said, standing up from the table too and walked over to Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, set the dishes in the sink with water and starting to clean them.

"Let me do that for you," Zen said, taking over the cleaning the dishes. Shirayuki hear the timer go off and walked over to the oven to take out the cupcakes.

"okay are you ready to make the frosting ghosts to put on the cupcake?" Shirayuki asked taking the cupcake out of the cupcake pans and put them on the flat pan.

"but first we need to let them cool down or else the frosting will be melted," Zen said, put the dishes on the drying rack and turn around to look at Shirayuki.

"okay what do you want to do while we wait?" Shirayuki asked, sat down on the long chair that was by the counter.

"Well we can start making the Candy Corn Fudge," Zen answer, grab a clean metal bowl.

"okay first you need," Shirayuki said telling them what all they need for the ingredients for the candy corn fudge.

**SECOND RECIPES INGREDIENTS**

8 oz.cream cheese at room temperature

2 c.confectioners' sugar

2 tsp.pure vanilla extract

3 c.white chocolate chips (about 18 oz)

2 c.mini pretzels or broken pretzel pieces

1 c.dried cherries

1 c.candy corn

**DIRECTIONS**

1\. Line an 8- or 9-in. square pan with 2 sheets of parchment paper, leaving an overhang on all sides.

2\. Using an electric mixer, beat the cream cheese and sugar in a large bowl until smooth, about 2 minutes; beat in the vanilla.

3\. Meanwhile, melt the chocolate in the microwave according to package directions.

4\. Add the melted chocolate to the cream cheese mixture and beat until smooth, 1 to 2 minutes. Fold in the pretzels and cherries. Transfer the mixture to the prepared pan and top with the candy corn. Refrigerate until firm, at least 2 hours and up to 2 days.

5\. Using the overhangs, transfer the fudge to a cutting board and cut into 1-in. pieces. Serve in mini cupcake liners, if desired.

Zen got all the ingredients out of the cabinet that Shirayuki said for the candy corn fudge. "so where did you learn how to make candy corn fudge?" Zen asked, putting the 8 oz of cream cheese into the metal bowl.

"my grandma teach me how to make them on once Halloween day," Shirayuki answer, putting to 2 c. confectionersi' sugar into the bowl.

"Is there anything else did you grandma did you have to make?" Zen asked, putting 2 tsp.pure vanilla extract also into the bowl.

"She also teach me how to make Pumpkin Patch Brownies," Shirayuki answer, pouring the white chocolate chips into the bowl.

"I think that will be fun to make," Zen said, grab mini pretzels or broken pretzel piece and put them into the bowl.

"Yeah we can make that after lunch because after we get done with the Candy corn fudge it will be that time," Shirayuki said, put dried cherries in the bowl.

"Okay do you want make our phone lunch today?" Zen said, put the candy corn in the bowl and starting to stirring it.

"Yeah we can," Shirayuki said, grab a 9 inch pan and put it on the counter. Zen who are the mix into the pan and put it in the oven.

"What do you want to make for lunch then?" Zen asked, cleaning up the counter and washing the dishes again.

"We can make spaghetti," Shirayuki said, wiping off the counter.

"It been so long since I had spaghetti," Zen said, put the dishes in the dry rack and dry off his wet hand with a hand towel.

"Okay, I will grab the noodles, meatballs, and a sauce," Shirayuki said, went to the pantry. Zen grab a large deep bowl and send it on the counter with water inside.

Shirayuki put the noodles in the water half breaking them in half and put it on the stove. "Do you want to sit down for a while until the noodles get done cooking?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, sat down at the table with Zen. Then the door open and walked into the room was Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi.

"We you guys are. We were looking everywhere in the castle for you until on o the maid say you guys were in the kitchen cooking," Mitsuhide said, walked over to Zen and Shirayuki.

"Yeah, we discussed this yesterday to start making some Halloween desserts that we met when we were kids," Shirayuki said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"And you guys did not let us about it," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Shirayuki and sat down at the table too with Kiki and Obi.

"Sorry that we did not tell you where at," Shirayuki said.

"it is fine I'm used to it Zen doing this all the time," Mitsuhide said, narrow his eyes at Zen.

"So what did you guy make?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"We made ghost cupcakes and candy corn fudge so far Candy corn fudge is still bake and Zen and I are make spaghetti for lunch do you guys want to join us?" Shirayuki answer and asked a question, looking back at Obi.

"Yeah, that will be fine with us," Obi said with a smile on his face.

"That ghost Cupcake was it Zen who want to make it?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yeah he was the one who pick it out," Shirayuki answer, smiling. "Im going to check on the noodel," Shirayuki said, stand up from the chair and walked over to the stove. Shirayuki start to starring the noodle it was getting soft but it was not almost done yet.

"It is almost done?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"No not yet," Shirayuki said, walking back up over to the table.

"How long is the candy corn fudge?" Zen asked.

"They still have 30 minture left," Shirayuki answer, sat down at the table again.

"So how much are you guys making?" Mitsuhide said, looking at Shirayuki and Zen.

"I don't know whatever we decide," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"maybe tomorrow we can have a our own little helloween party if you're making too many desserts," Obi said.

"Yeah, I think that would be a great idea," Shirayuki said.

"Okay well it is time for us to decorate the cupcakes," Zen said, stand up and went to grab the cupcake. Zen what that go over to the table and set the cupcakes down with two plates.

everyone at the table grab the cupcake and Start putting frosting on the cupcake then they roll out fondant circles smoothly into oval shapes. Shirayuki using her index finger, mold oval over finger, creating a ghost form then she using her fingers, shred or tear the ends of the ghost. Set on parchment paper to dry, at least 4 hours. Shirayuki grab a black gel icing of the Pipe eyes then leave it to dry 30 minutes. "wow that looks amazing, Shirayuki," Zen said, looking at the fondant ghost.

"Thank you. I'm going to get the Candy corn fudge out of the oven now," Shirayuki said, staying up from the table and walked over to the oven. Shirayuki pulled out the candy corn fudge and set it on the counter to let it cool down.

Shirayuki walked over to to the metal bowl and starting to stir it. "I think the noodles are done," Shirayuki said, draining out the water. Shirayuki starting to cook the sauce it did not take very long to get done. Shirayuki sauce into the noodles and stir it then serve it on five plate.

"Thanks, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, watch Shirayuki set the the plate down in front of him.

"this looks amazing Miss," Obi said, looking at the spaghetti.

"Yeah, thank you, Shirayuki," Zen said, pick up his fork.

"Thank you, Shirayuki," Kiki said, starting to eat the spaghetti.

"I'm glad you guys like it," Shirayuki said, sat back down with a smile on her face. After a while, they got done eating and cleaned up the dishes before they start on their next project of baking.

"So now what are you guys going to make?" Obi asked, sitting at the counter.

"We are going to make Pumpkin Patch Brownies," Shirayuki answer.

"So whay do we need to get to make the pumpkin patch brownies?" Mitsuhide asked.

"all the ingredients that you need," Shirayuki answer, telling Mitsuhide and the other what's the gradients are for the pumpkin patch brownies.

**THE THIRD RECIPE** **INGREDIENTS**

1box brownie mix, plus required ingredients

1 c. white chocolate chips

1 tbsp. vegetable oil

green food coloring

1can chocolate frosting

1 c.crushed oreos

Pumpkin candies

**DIRECTIONS**

1\. Preheat oven to 350 and line a 9-x-13" pan with parchment paper then grease with cooking spray. Prepare brownie batter according to package instructions. Pour batter into prepared pan and bake until a toothpick has moist crumbs, 28 to 30 minutes. Let cool completely.

2\. In a small bowl, combine white chocolate chips, vegetable oil and green food coloring. Microwave in 30-second intervals until melted. Stir until smooth then transfer to a small ziplock bag and cut the tip of one corner to pipe.

3\. Spread chocolate frosting over the brownies, then sprinkle with crushed Oreos. Using the green chocolate, pipe vines over the surface of the brownies, then scatter pumpkin candies on top of the brownies.

4\. Slice into squares and serve.

Shirayuki 9 X 13 size pan in a medium sized bowl to make the ingredients together. "man, I can't wait to try them," Obi said, puttin 1 box of the brownie mix into the bowl.

"Yeah, I can wait to try them to," Shirayuki said, putting white chocolate chips. Zen making the green frosting and put it in a little tube can make the vines for the pumpkin patch.

"So is this your last one to bake today?" Mitsuhide asked, putting a teaspoon vegetable oil.

"No, I was thinking about making one more," Shirayuki answer, crushing up Oreos and put them in the bowl then start stirring the ingredients together.

"So what are you going to make next then?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Jack Skellington Candy Apples," Shirayuki answer, pouring the mix into the 9 x 13 pan.

"is that one a really easy to do?" Zen asked, grab the candy pumpkin and set it on the counter.

"Yeah it is," Shirayuki said, walking over to the oven and put the pan into it.

"so what do we do now while we wait?" Obi asked, sat down at the table.

"well, I'm going cut up the Candy corn fudge into cubes and put them on a plate while I wait," Shirayuki said, grabbed a knife from the drawer and walked over to the Candy corn fudge pan.

"I can do that for you miss," Obi said, stand back up from the chair and walked over to Shirayuki.

"Thank you, Obi," Shirayuki said, can the knife to Obi and went over to Zen. Shirayuki got down next to Zen.

**A/N If**** you made any of these recipe from this chapter and last chapter post them on my Instagram and let me see what your creation looks like :)**

**Instagram: Zoryrock101**

**One one chapter until October 3 will finally be over then I can start on the next day. **

**I'll see you next time and I'm tired of waiting Halloween special Part 3...**


	9. Halloween special 2019 part 3

**I'm tired of waiting**

**Halloween special 2019 part 3**

**CONTINUE IN OCTOBER 3...**

"Thank you, Obi," Shirayuki said, can the knife to Obi and went over to Zen. Shirayuki got down next to me. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki

"so how long does the pumpkin patch brownies supposed to cook?" Obi asked, catching the candy corn fudge.

"it said it will take 45 minutes," Shirayuki said, lend her head on Zen's shoulder.

"what do you guys want to do?" Mitsuhide said, sat down at the table too.

"we could play Halloween game?" Shirayuki answer with a question, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yeah that sound fun," Mitsuhide said. "what kind of game should we play?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Alcoholic apple bobbing? Fill a washing up bowl with alcoholic punch and pop in some apples with numbers carved in. Whichever alcohol soaked apple your victim picks up with their teeth, corresponds to the number of blood red shots they must have." Obi said, placing the Candy corn fudge on a plate and put it beside the ghost cupcakes.

"Are you trying to get my fiance drunk?" Zen asked, narrow his eyes at Obi.

"oh I forgot she gets drunk even taking one sip of alcohol," Obi said, a little bit bomber that he can't play the alcohol Bobby apple game no matter how much he wants to.

"or we can do pass it on ghost story," Shirayuki said.

"What that?" everyone asked play never heard of that game before.

"you have a piece of paper and make up just a sentence for your scary story and pass it around the circle but you always fold the first sentence so nobody else could read it and see what we come up with," Shirayuki said, stand up from the table.

"Okay, that sound like fun," Everyone said. Shirayuki grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and set it on the table.

"Okay who want to go first the we are going right," Shirayuki said.

"Okay, i will go first," Zen said take the paper from Shirayuki. Zen make sure that nobody was looking and starting to write: Once long time ago, in the dark forest live a man.

Zen hand it to Shirayuki and Shirayuki read want Zen write then she fold it just enough to cover up the words. Shirayuki then start sorry to write her sentence: The man is handsome, charming, and the kindness man you will ever meet.

Shirayuki pass the paper to Kiki and Kiki reads what Shirayuki written on the piece of paper then folded it so they don't see the words. Kiki then start to writing to write her part: The man take a walked through the forest to the river to get some water.

Kiki pass the paper to Obi and he read what Kiki put then he fold the paper. Obi then starting to write on the paper: A ferret jump out of a bush and bite his private part.

Obi pass the paper to Mitsuhide. "oh Lord," Mitsuhide said, shaking his head at what Obi put for his sentence. Mitsuhide fold the paper and started writing his sentence trying to find the right thing to write: the man pulled the ferret off and set him down on the ground without trying to throw him.

Mitsuhide hand the paper back to Zen. "where is this story going?" Zen asked, a little bit confused. then folded the paper and cover up the word again. Zen then writing his second sentence: The ferret ran off into the forest as fast as his little legs can go.

Zen hand the paper back to Shirayuki and Shirayuki on her face was little bit confused because now there's a ferret and this story. She folded up then sentence and started her own: After the ferret disappeared into the forest, the man went back home.

"I think this will be the end because we're out of paper," Shirayuki said, because you can't write anymore on it.

"Okay, do you want to read the story that we came up with now?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Okay," Shirayuki said unfolding the paper and starting to read it.

Zen: Once long time ago in the dark Forest lives a man.

Shirayuki: The man is handsome, charming, and the kindness man you will ever meet.

Kiki: The man take a walked through the forest to the river to get some water.

Obi: A ferret jump out of a bush and bite his private part.

Mitsuhide: the man pulled the ferret off and set him down on the ground without trying to throw him.

Zen: The ferret ran off into the forest as fast as his little legs can go.

Shirayuki: After the ferret disappeared into the forest, the man went back home.

"it does not surprise me that Obi said that," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Obi.

"what I thought it would be funny," Obi said, looking back at zan with a laugh.

"this story is not a ghost story not even close to it," Kiki said, let out a sigh.

"in a way it's a little bit funny to come up with stories like this one," Mitsuhide said, letting out a laugh.

"I know I can make things really fun," Obi said, feeling proud of himself.

"well the brownie should be almost done then we can make it into a pumpkin patch," Shirayuki said, stand up from the table again and walked table again and walked over oven. she pulled out the hot pan with a mitten and set it on the counter and turn off the oven.

"wow that looks good," Obi said, stand up and walking over to the counter too.

"we need to let it cool down for a little bit before we putting the frosting on to make the vine and the pumpkins," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"how long do we have to wait for it to cool down," Obi asked, looking back at Shirayuki.

"just a few minutes," Shirayuki answer, picking up all the dishes and put it in the sink.

"let me help you clean up to," Zen said, stand up from the table and walked over to Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"of course," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips. " I love you,"

"come on not right in front of everyone yuck," Obi said, sticking out his tongue and disgust with the saying that happened in front of him just a little bit ago.

"this is why you never would get a girlfriend," Kiki said, standing next to Obi.

"I can get a girlfriend if I want to thank you very much," Obi said, looking at Kiki.

"will you guys just shut up and help us start cleaning up," Zen said, washing the dishes with Shirayuki. Kiki and Mitsuhide starting to put some ingredients away that they didn't use for the pumpkin patch brownies and put them in the cupboards. Obi wiping down the counter and the table getting all the mix ingredients off of it so the maid don't have to do it later.

Shirayuki and Zen put the dishes and the drying rack and dry off their hands. "I think the brownie should be ready to for us to decorate now," Shirayuki said, walkingback over to the counter. Shirayuki grabbing a green frosting in a small bottle and start making the vines all over the brownie. after she was done everyone grabbed a candy pumpkin and put them on the green frosting so it looks like a pumpkin patch.

"that look amazing," Shirayuki said, took the brownies where the others desserts were at for tomorrow.

"are we going to start making the other dessert that you were mentioning earlier?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"yeah we are this one will be a lot easier it doesn't really take baking only melting chocolate pretty much," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"so what all do we need for this Jack Skellington Candy Apples?" Obi asked, have his hands on the counter.

"all you will need is," Shirayuki said, telling everyone the ingredients for the Jack Skellington candy apple.

**The Fourth Recipe Ingredients**

2 c. white chocolate chips

2 tbsp. coconut oil

4 Granny Smith apples

2 c. powdered sugar

2 tsp. corn syrup

2 tbsp. milk

**DIRECTIONS**

1\. In a large bowl melt together chocolate chips and coconut oil. Dip apples into melted chocolate and place on a baking tray lined with a cooling rack. Refrigerate 10 minutes or until hardened.

2\. In another large bowl, mix together powdered sugar, milk, corn syrup, and black food coloring. Transfer to a piping bag or a ziploc bag.

3\. Pipe eyes, lips, and nose. Let set another 10 minutes to harden.

Shirayuki got 10 green apples and set them on the counter. "I'm thinking about maybe going to double it so we have more," Shirayuki said, grabbed a a pan from the drying rack and set it on the stove. Shirayuki cut the white chocolate chips into the pan along with coconut oil, powdered sugar, corn syrup, and milk then melted it together. Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide cut the stick through the Apple and set it on a golden tray.

Zen grabbed one apple at a time and put it in the pan to roll it until all the apple is completely then set it on the tray again and continue doing that for the nine more apples. "That looked good," Obi said, making the brown frosting for the eyes nose and mouth for the candy apple.

"now we just need to let it dry put the face on it," Shirayuki said, quickly washing out the pan so it doesn't dry or else it will be harder to clean out later. She put the pan in the drying rack again and walked over to the counter.

"how long do I have to wait?"Obi asked, looking at the apples.

"I think we can do them now because they drive really fast than the other desserts that we made," Shirayuki answer, grabbing one of the apple and drawing the eyes nose and mouth on it to show everybody how it's supposed to look like.

"oh that looks so easy to do," Mitsuhide said, grab an apple and do the same thing that Shirayuki did.

"That looked right Mitsuhide," Shirayuki said, looking at Mitsuhide's Apple.

"Thanks," Mitsuhide said, set the Apple down on the tray. everyone else did the exact same thing and no time all the apples got done. Shirayuki took the candy apple or two where the others were and set it down by the ghost cupcakes.

"well I think that is all for today now it's getting late," Shirayuki said, looking at everyone.

"okay maybe we should head to bed now," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"you guys have a good night," Shirayuki said, walking out of the kitchen with Zen.

"you too," they said, watching the door closed behind Zen and Shirayuki.

"did you have fun today making desserts?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen while walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, it was a lot of I probably will have a lot of work to do tomorrow maybe we can have the Halloween party will that work for you?" Zen asked, looking back at Shirayuki.

"yeah that would be fine with me," Shirayuki said a little bit excited about the Halloween party just the five of them. Zen and Shirayuki got to Shirayuki's room. "well you will have a good night I'll see you in the morning or maybe tomorrow night bass how busy you are," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"you have a good night too I'll see you in the tomorrow to," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips and headed down the hallway. Shirayuki walked onto her bedroom and close the door behind her.

'I just can't wait until the day I say I do to him,' Shirayuki said, have her back against the door before walking over to her closet. Shirayuki got her pajamas on and walked over to her bed. she laid down on the bed and closing her eyes. After a while she fell asleep.

**Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen did not go straight to his room and said he went to his office to get some paperwork done so she doesn't have too much for tomorrow to do. Zen walked into his office and sat down at his desk. Mitsuhide came into the room the little after he did because he knew that he would be here. "So you are not going to bed?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"no not right at this moment I want to get some paper work done," Zen answer, starting to signing documents.

"try not to stay up too late," Mitsuhide said, walking over to the door and into the hallway. Zen stop signing paper around 11 at night. He got up from his desk and walked out of his office then headed down to his bedroom. Zen open the door and walked into the room.

'man I'm too tired do you go to my closet to get my pajamas on,' Zen said, fell onto the bed and closes eyes. it did not took Zen that long to fall asleep.

**A/N finally I got October 3rd done. it was the longest one I did and the Halloween special now on till October 4th.**

**October 4**

the next morning, Shirayuki walking down the long hallway when she saw Obi sitting in the windowsill. "Good morning Obi," Shirayuki said, walking over to Obi.

"Good morning miss," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Zen I think it will be best if we have our Halloween party at 6 at night today," Shirayuki said, looking back at Obi.

"why is it that late?" Obi asked.

"because then still have a lot of work to do and he's going to try to get done by 6 so he is working extra hard today so he doesn't have to stay up all night again to catch up on paperwork," Shirayuki answer, walking down the hallway and Obi follow after her.

"oh that makes sense so what are you going to do the rest of the day?" Obi asked, have his hand behind his head while he continued walking on the hallway.

"I don't know I'm thinking about maybe getting the room all ready for tonight," Shirayuki answer.

"do you want me to come and help you to carry and some desserts that we made?" Obi asked, heading to the kitchen with Shirayuki.

"yeah that would be great thank you," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face. after a while, they got to the kitchen and obi carry the Jack Skellington Candy Apples and candy corn while Shirayuki carried the pumpkin patch brownie on the ghost cupcake.

"man these look good I can't wait to try on tonight," Obi said, walking down the hallway again towards the empty room that nobody ever used with Shirayuki right behind him. Shirayuki and Obi set the plate down on the table that was in a corner.

"I think that looks good," Shirayuki said, cover up the dessert so no flies or bugs get into them.

"yeah it does are you going to see master?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"no I don't want to bug him if I do then he would be hiding on his work and I don't want that," Shirayuki answer, pull out some pillow safe that they used to sit on the ground and made it into a circle.

"What else are you going to set up?" Obi asked, sat down a chair that was the only one in the room.

"I don't know maybe some games," Shirayuki answer, looking around the room to see where she can put some games.

"can we do the alcohol bobby apple game?" Obi asked with a big giant grin on his face.

"Obi you know I get drunk very easily," Shirayuki said, narrow her eyes at him.

"I'm guessing that is a no," Obi said, feeling a little bit bummer.

"you guess correctly," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room with Obi behind her.

"So where are you going now?" Obi asked, trying to keep up with Shirayuki

"I just have to go and get something," Shirayuki answer, walking outside of the castle and went to the herb building.

"Why are we here?" Obi asked, walking into the herb building.

"I told you I have to go and get something," Shirayuki said, walked down the hallway that was decorated what's Halloween's plastic pumpkins on the wall with orange and black fluffy ribbons with little pumpkins and the ribbons make it more beautiful.

"man the herbalist goes all out on Halloween," Obi said, looking at all the decoration.

"well the chief does love Halloween," Shirayuki said, open a door and walked into the room and saw the chief sitting at her desk working on some paper. "Good morning chief," Shirayuki said, walking up to her desk.

"good morning, Shirayuki and Obi what can I do for you guys today?" the chiefs ask looking up at Shirayuki ans Obi.

"I was wondering if you still have some decoration that you are not using if we're I can borrow them for our Halloween party we have tonight," Shirayuki asked, looking at the chief.

"yeah of course you guys can go and use them," she said with a smile on her face.

"oh thank you," Shirayuki said bowing her head to the Chief and walked out of the room with Obi right behind her.

"so where is these decorations at?" Obi asked, walking down the hallway again.

"they are in the storage room in the way back of the building," Shirayuki answer, turning a corner and continue walking down the hallway. after a while, they finally got to the storage room and Shirayuki open the door. "the box that we are looking for will say Halloween decoration," Shirayuki said, looking around the room.

"Okay," Obi said, also started looking around for the Halloween decoration box. "here it is," Obi said, found it in a corner with three box on top of it. Obi remove the sea box to the side and picked up the Halloween decoration box.

"okay we should get going to decorate the room before it gets too late and we don't have time," Shirayuki said, walking out of the room and closing the door right after Obi then they walk down the hallway.

Obi and Shirayuki head back to the empty room that they're going to make it into the Halloween party then they start decorating the room for like hours.

**Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen sat in his office doing some paperwork while Kiki was given him reports and Mitsuhide organizing the file of the documents that he just signed. "and that's what Lord Samba grow in his report," Kiki said, close the report book and set it on his desk.

"Okay, I will contact him in a couple of days," Zen said, not looking up at Kiki and continue signing the documents.

"Zen what time did you fall asleep last night?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen from the couch he was sitting on.

"probably around 11," Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide. "why do you ask?" Zen asked.

"I'm just wondering. just don't work too hard or else somebody your fiance will get worrying. don't forget that we have that Halloween party that we decide to do together," Mitsuhide said, getting back to what he was doing.

"I will not forget," Zen said, starting to sign his documents again.

"he must have done a lot of work last night because you don't have very much today then I thought you would?" Kiki said, walking over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book they have the history of pass reports.

"do you guys know what Shirayuki and Obi are doing now?" Zen asked.

"I'm guessing I said probably set it up for the Halloween party," Mitsuhide answer, putting some papers into a folder.

"why are you so curious?" Kiki asked, looking at the book.

"I'm just wondering that's all," Zen answer.

"well in a couple hours it will be 6 o'clock," Mitsuhide said.

"well maybe we should stop for today and head over there maybe they need help to set up," Zen said, trying to find excuse to quit work early today.

"okay if that's what you," Mitsuhide and Kiki said, stop what they were doing and watch Zen walking towards the door.

"well let's head over there now," Zen said, open the door and walked out into the hallway falling by Kiki and Mitsuhide. They walked down the hallway towards where Shirayuki and Obi is at.

Mitsuhide open the door and saw that Shirayuki was putting up a pumpkin on the wall. "do you need help there, Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide ask, walking over to her.

"yes thank you, Mitsuhide," Shirayuki said, hand him the plastic pumpkin and Mitsuhide hang it up on the wall.

"Where is Obi at?" Zen asked, walking up to Shirayuki.

"oh, he went to go and get something for us to drink," Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen.

"okay is there anything you want me to help you with?" Zen ask, looking back at Shirayuki.

"no I think we are good. I think we got everything all set up now," Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"okay," Zen said, sat down on the floor pillow. Shirayuki sat down next to him and Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki. "I love you," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, kissing him back.

"I'm back," Obi said, carrying in four bags three bags were filled with alcohol and one was not.

"don't tell me you just got alcohol," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"no I didn't I got something for mistress that does not have alcohol in it," Obi said, set the bags down on the table. "shall we get this Halloween party started?" Obi ask, with two alcohol in both hands.

"oh Jesus Lord," Zen said, putting his hand on his face to cover his eyes and shaking his head. Shirayuki got up from the floor pillow and walked over to get two ghost cupcake. She walked back over to Zen and sat back down.

"Here you go," Shirayuki said, hand a ghost cupcake to Zen.

"Thanks," Zen said, taking the ghost cupcake from Shirayuki. Zen and Shirayuki starting to eat their cupcake.

"This is really good," Shirayuki said, took another bite.

"Now I want to tried it," Obi said, also taking a ghost cupcake. "you're right this does taste good," Obi said, taking a bite of his cupcake.

"You did amazing job decorating the room," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Hey, I help too," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah Obi did help out a lot," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, let get the games start," Obi said, walked over to Shirayuki and Zen and sat down next to Shirayuki.

"What game is it?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"It call Halloween truth and dare," Obi said, have a bottom on the ground.

"Okay, How did this game work?" Shirayuki asked.

"You spin the bottle if that bottles lands on you. You can say truth or dare. if you say truth I asked you a question get answer to truth but if you say dare you have to go and do that are." Obi answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Okay, that fun let start playing," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Okay, I will go first," Obi said, spinning the bottle and it land on Zen. "Master truth and dare?" Obi asked.

"truth," Zen answer, looking at Obi.

"Have you and mistress did it?" Obi asked with a smirk on his face. Shirayuki and Zen their face is bright red like Shirayuki hair.

"No we didn't," Zen answer, narrow his eyes at Obi.

"Now it is your turn to spin the bottom, master," Obi said. Zen grab the bottom and spin it. bottom land on Shirayuki.

"truth or dare?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki with love in his eyes.

"Dare," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen.

"Kiss me," Zen said with a smile. Shirayuki lend over and kiss Zen on the lips.

"that is techline not a dare. You guys do that all the time," Obi said.

"So it was a dare and she did it," Zen said. They played this games for a hour then Shirayuki fall asleep on Zen's lap.

"Shirayuki, fall asleep," Kiki said, looking at the sleepy Shirayuki.

"If Shirayuki sound a sleep let drink alcohol that I got," Obi said, putting outside different kinds of alcohol in the middle of the circle.

"Obi, we were wondering are you an alcoholic?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Obi.

"No, why?" Obi answer with a question, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"because you are assessed with alcohol," Mitsuhide answer.

"I don't drink alcohol when I'm with Shirayuki," Zen said, rubbing Shirayuki's back.

"Shirayuki is sound a sleep she is the type of person dont care if you drink alcohol or there other reason why," Obi said, give a pervert smile.

"No it not like that at all," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Obi.

"If it not like that have a drink," Obi said, hand a cup to Zen.

"You are unbelievable," Zen said, taking the cup from Obi. Zen took a sip of his drink and it set down on the ground.

"See it is not bad," Obi said, drinking his alcohol. He was on like his five or six cup already.

"Well, it is getting late. I should take Shirayuki back to her room now," Zen said, standing up from the ground with Shirayuki in his arms.

"Okay, we will see you tomorrow morning," Obi said, watching Zen walking over to the door and Mitsuhide open it for him.

"Thanks," Zen said, walked out of the room and head down the hallway to Shirayuki's bedroom. Zen got to Shirayuki room and laid her down on the table. "I cant wait until you are mine forever," Zen said to himself, moving her bangs out of her sleep face. "I love you," Zen said, lend down and kiss her on the lips.

Zen got up from the bed and walked out of the room. He was not quite tired yet so he went to his office to finish up somework. Zen into his office and over to his desk.

He sat down at his desk and starting to sigh some documents for about 4 hour straight with no stoping. By the time he was done it was already midnight and Zen decided to stop their for tonight. Zen got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

He walked down the hallway to bedroom and went into his room closing the door behind him. Zen got his pajamas and walked over to his bed. He laid down pulling the cover over his body and close his eyes. After a while, Zen fall a sleep having a wonderful dream again.

**Zen's Dream...**

Shirayuki sat my the window laiding at the snow fall from the sky. "Honey, dont sit so close to the window or you will catch a cold and I dont want anything to happen our new unborn." child," Zen said, walking up to Shirayuki.

"The baby will be fine, Zen. Dont worrying too much," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"As a soon to be a father of course I will worrying about you and our child." Zen said, pull Shirayuki into a tight hug.

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, laid her head on Zen's chest.

"I love you too and our child," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips. "We need to get going for the baby check up," Zen said, take Shirayuki's hand.

"Okay, let get going then," Shirayuki said, walking doan the hallway with Zen beside her.

**October 5**

Shirayuki was very sick the next morning. She high fever, coughing, and she could not eat as will. The maid come in earlier to tell her that breakfast was ready but Shirayuki told her that she is not feeling to go and that she did not want Zen to know about it because if he know about it then he will drop everything to stay beside Shirayuki.

Shirayuki sat up in her bed with a tray on her lap the maid to her that she need to eat something if she did not then they will go to tell Zen that she have not been feeling to good today. Shirayuki took her spoon and put it in the soup. 'I don't know if I can get this. My stomach feel like it is swollen,' Shirayuki said, took the spoon into her mouth. Shirayuki then starting to cough and drop the spoon on the tray.

The door open and walked into the room was Kiki. "Kiki what are you doing here?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Kiki. If Kiki is here then Zen know that she is not feeling to well.

"I was walking down the hallway when I heard some maid talking about you that you were not feeling to good," Kiki said, walking over to Shirayuki.

"Did Zen know?" Shirayuki asked, hoping that Zen did not know.

"No he did not. if he did know he will already be here beside you and taking care of you already," Kiki said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"that is exactly why I did tell him about it because he will drop everything to stay with me. Please dont tell him," Shirayuki said, bowing her head to Kiki and bagging her not to tell Zen.

"I wont tell him but he will eventually find out that you are sick," Kiki said, walking over to the door again.

"I know thank you, Kiki," Shirayuki said, watch Kiki walked out of the room and close the door behind her. Shirayuki sit the tray on her night stand and laid back down to get some more rest.

**Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen sat at his desk doing some paperwork when the door open and walked into the room is Kiki. "You have you been?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"I went to talk to someone," Kiki answer, walking over to Zen's desk and stand i front of it.

"Who did you need to talk to?" Zen asked, looking at Kiki.

"Just Shirayuki about something that did not have to do with you two," Kiki answer, looking back at Zen and Mitsuhide.

"Okay that was so cold," Mitsuhide said.

"I have not seen Shirayuki this morning want is she doing?" Zen asked, set his pen down on the desk.

"She just relaxing today that all," Kiki said, didnot lie to them. Shirayuki was relaxing in her room sound a sleep.

"Oh okay," Zen said, pick up his pen again and continue signing documents.

"Hey master, have you seen little miss?" Obi asked, jumped on the balcony. Zen turn his chair around and look at Obi.

"I thought she was with you," Zen answer, narrow his eyes at Obi.

"No, I have not seen her all morning." Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Did you check in the green house that where I alway find her when I looking for her," Zen said.

"I looked there and all the other place where she alway go," Obi said, walked into the room.

"Kiki where did you see Shirayuki at?" Zen asked, looking at Kiki.

"I told you she is relaxing," Kiki said, looking back at Zen.

"Where is she relaxing at?" Zen asked, narrow his eyes at Kiki.

"In her bedroom," Kiki answer.

"that is not like Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said.

"What did you went to talk to Shirayuki about?" Zen asked, stand up from his desk.

"I can't tell i told her I wont," Kiki answer.

"Kiki this is a direct order from the second Prince of Clarines you need to tell me," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Kiki. Kiki know that she can go against Zen order.

"She is resting because she is not feeling well," Kiki answer.

"you need to tell me stuff like is," Zen said, walked out of the room.

"Oh, you are so going get into trouble," Obi said, looking at Kiki.

"That is not like you Kiki? you used to usually tell Zen everything," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki.

"whatever will you two just shut up," Kiki said, walking out of the room leaving the two morons by theirself.

* * *

Zen walked down the hallway to Shirayuki's bedroom. He knocked on the door before walking into the room and saw Shirayuki sound a sleep. Zen walked out to Shirayuki and place his hand on her forehead. 'she is really burning up. why did she not tell me anything this is just like her,' Zen said to himself. He grab a full of water with a rag in it. he drained the water out of the rag and place it on Shirayuki's forehead.

Shirayuki open her eyes and saw Zen sitting by her bed. "Zen want are you doing here?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"why didn't you tell me you're sick?" Zen asked avoiding Shirayuki's question.

"because I didn't tell you is you are busy with work and I didn't want to interrupt youand I don't want you to get sick either," Shirayuki answer and a weak voice, looking away from Zen.

"Shirayuki, I'm going to be your husband you need to rely on me more," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand in his.

"I know I am sorry, Zen," Shirayuki said, squeezin'sZen a little bit.

"I know get some rest," Zen said, watching Shirayuki fall back to sleep. Zen got up from the chair and walked out of the room**.** He headed down to the kitchen to have the servants to make some soup for Shirayuki.

"your highness, what can I do for you today?" the maid said, watch Zen walking into the room.

"bring some noodle soup up to Shirayuki room," Zen answer, looking back at the maid.

"yes but we brought her noodles once before today and she didn't eat it," the maid said.

"well this time I will be there making sure and she will eat," Zen said, walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway back to Shirayuki's room.

Zen walked into the room and went over to Shirayuki. "It will be okay," Zen said, moving her bangs out of her face. "it felt like her face is not that hot anymore that's good," Zen said, replacing the rag that was on her forehead with a new rag.

After a while, there was a knock on the door and then got up from the bed and walked over to it. Zen open the door and saw a maid standing there with a golden tray in her hand. "here is the soup you ask for your highness," the maid sad, hand the tray to Zen.

"thank you you may leave now," Zen said, took the tray and walked back into the room. Zen walked back over to Shirayuki bed and set the tray on her nightstand. "Shirayuki it is time to get up I got you some soup," Zen said, giving Shirayuki a small shake. Shirayuki let out a moan and slowly open her eyes.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, sat up in her bed and Zen set the tray down on her lap. Shirayuki grab spoon and starting to eat the soup slowly.

"Do you feel a little bit better?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I feel a little bit fine," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen said.

"I'm glad," Zen said with a smile on his face. Shirayuki got down eat and Zen get the tray on the night stand. Shirayuki laid back down and fall asleep.

**Next halloween special Im going to skip to October 15 so I will see you in the next chapter of I'm tired...**


	10. Halloween special 2019 part 4

**I'm tired of waiting**

**Halloween special 2019 part ****4**

**October 15**

It was October 15, It was early in the morning in the Wilant castle. Zen what could his office to get some paperwork before he meets little kids in the ballroom at 1'clock to read a Halloween story to them. Zen sat down at his desk signing some paper. there was a knock on Zen's door. "Come in," Ze said, not looking up from his paperwork. The door slowly open and walked into the room was Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"we expect you be here in the office," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen standing in front of his desk.

"what is it, Mitsuhide?" Zen asked, looking up at Mitsuhide.

"Well, dont forget you have breakfast date with your fiance that you promised her the day before," Mitsuhide answer.

"I know it is only 6 o'clock in the morning and I still have 2 hours left," Zen said, lend back into his chair.

"And and you have kids at 1 then you're free after that if you get all your paperwork done in the morning," Mitsuhide said, places hand on his hip.

"That why I'm am trying to get all the paperwork before 8 so would you guys stop bothering me," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"okay we'll be heading out now," Kiki said, grab Mitsuhide and pull him out of the room. Zen got back to work as a signing papers. few minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"who is it now?" Zen said, in a harsh voice. The door open and walked in the room was shirayuki.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you. I will get go I'm sorry," Shirayuki said, bow her head.

"Shirayuki no it's fine I'm sorry that I speak in that voice to I didn't know it was you." Zen said, stand up from the chair and walked over to Shirayuki.

"are you sure it's fine cuz I interrupt your work," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, it is fine, Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on her lips. Shirayuki wrap her arms around Zen's neck and kiss him back. "I love you,"

"I love you too, I will let you get back to work," Shirayuki said, break the kiss and walked over to the door.

"okay I will see you for breakfast date at 8," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay, I cant wait," Shirayuki said, walking out of te room and close the door behind her. Zen walked back over to his desk and sat down at his desk. After a while, he got done with his paperwork before 8 and headed down to the dinner area where his fiance was waiting for him.

Zen walked into the dining room and saw Shirayuki standing. "you don't have to stand there waiting for me you could have said that down," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki.

"I know but it will feel weird," Shirayuki said, walking over to the table with Zen. Zen pull out the chair from Shirayuki and Shirayuki got down in the chair. Zen sat down next to her. "so are you getting excited to read to the kids?" Shirayuki asked, pick up her fork.

"Yeah," Zen said, starting to eat his food.

"I can't wait to see you reading to the little kids," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face. It did not take long for Zen and shirayuki to get done eating then they walked down down the hallway and scaring little kids in the ballroom. "I think they are getting excited for you to read to them today," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen. Today it was the day that Zen reads to the little kids like he usually do around this time of the year.

"yeah they are," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki with a laugh. Shirayuki and Zen walked into the ballroom and solve 20 kids.

"Lord Zen," one of the little boy said running up to Zen.

"Hello Princess," A little girl said, bow to Shirayuki.

"Hello what your name?" Shirayuki asked, kneeling down to the ground and look at the little girl.

"Sandra," The little girl said, looking down at the ground.

"well that is just a beautiful name," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're going to be the princess," The little girl said, handing Shirayuki tight. Shirayuki was surprised at the little girls action and hugged her back. Zen looked down at Shirayuki and the little girl.

"Well, we should get the story started," Zen said, walking over to a chair that was in the middle of the room and sat down. Zen was surrounded by 20 little kids staring at him. Shirayuki stand by the wall looking at Zen with a smile on her face. Zen smile back at her before open the book to read a Halloween story. "the story is called the lonely pumpkin," Zen said, flip the first page and start reading the story. "A long time ago a pumpkin boy only want to make friends but he was out too scared enough to have any friends," Zen said, continuing the story. Shirayuki sat down on a chair listen to Zen reading the story.

After a while, Zen finish the story and close the book. "I'm so happy that pumpkin made friends now," one of the kids said.

"okay kids we need to get going Lord Zen have a lot of stuff to do," A woman said, clap your hands together.

"okay, bye lord Zen and princess Shirayuki," the kids from leaving the castle. Zen got up from the chair and walked over to Shirayuki.

"How was that?" Zen asked, wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"that was great the kids really love you reading to," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go and get the hot chocolate I promise you," Zen said taking Shirayuki's hand and walked down the hallway.

**October 25**

a week a pass and it was October 25, Obi and the other stand outside of an abandoned house. "come on it's a haunted house I think we should do it," Obi said, standing in front of the door.

"I dont know, Obi. it kind of looks little bit scary," Shirayuki said, hiding behind Zen.

"It will be okay," I will be there with you," Zen said, turn his head halfway to looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay, if Zen going in then I will go too," Shirayuki said, feel Zen grab her hand and walked into the house. Obi was the first person to walked into the house first then the others.

"See is not that bad," Obi said, walking and deeper of the house.

"I don't know it looks a little bit scary to me," Shirayuki said, squeezing Zen's hand.

"It will be okay, Shirayuki," Zen said, lend her deeper into the house.

"well let's go check upstairs now," Obi said, walking up stairs.

"Obi will you wait up," Mitsuhide said, follow after Obi.

"Boy I don't know how they think this is a great place," Kiki said, getting the spider web that was caught on her to close off of her.

"Let get going to where Obi and Mitsuhide are," Zen said, walking up the staircase.

"Wow you can see the castle from here," Obi said, looking out of a window.

"again whose idea was it to come here?" Kiki asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm getting a little bit cold maybe we should head back," Shirayuki said, trying to keep herself warm.

"Okay, we can head back now we seen what Obi want show us," Zen said, walking back downstairs and out of the old abandoned house with the others.

"It looked like it is going to start snowing maybe we should head back quickly before it gets too bad," Mitsuhide said, heading back to the castle.

Before it starts snowing pretty bad Zen and the other finally arrived back at the castle. "if you want to show us something again make sure that it's something we will like," Kiki said, walking away from Obi.

"Let get ourself wear up," Zen said to Shirayuki but as usual Obi took it the wrong way again. "That not what I want taking about," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Obi. Zen grab Shirayuki's hand and walked away from Obi.

"That Man I don't know what going through his head," Zen said, walking down the hallway.

"Obi like to get under your skin," Shirayuki said, linked her arms with Shirayuki.

"I know," Zen said, lend his head against hers and walked into the living room. Zen and Shirayuki sat down on the couch and Zen hold Shirayuki in his arms.

"I love having moment like this," Shirayuki said, closing her eyes and laid her head on Zen's chest.

"Me too," Zen said, holding her tight in his arms.

**October 31**

It was finally the day of tue Halloween party and Shirayuki dress up as a princess cat with fake cat eat that match her hair and a dress. Zen also did the same up as a prince cat and wearing his usual royal outfit so they can match. Shirayuki and Zen walked down the hallway holding hands. "Zen, I'm a little bit nervous this is our first party that we told people that we are engaged I don't know how they will react to," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"It will be fine, I promise," Zen said, walking into the ballroom install all the royal dressed up their costume all of them mostly was wearing masks.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, standing beside Zen.

"do you want to dance, my fiance?" Zen asked, reach his hand out to her.

"yes, of course," Shirayuki answer, took Zen's hand and walked onto the dance floor. Zen place his hand on her hip and Shirayuki wrap her arms Zen's neck then they started to dance in circles. "Zen they are all staring at us," Shirayuki said, feeling a little nervous.

"they think you are the most beautiful girl in the room," Zen said, looking into her green eyes.

"I don't think that is true," Shirayuki said, looking back until Zen Royal crystal blue eyes.

"We can go out to the garden the snow melted away but it;maybe still be a little bit cold," Zen said.

"No it fine,I need to get used to it if I'm marrying the second Prince of Clarines and the lord of Wilant." Shirayuki said with a smile.

"let me know if you can't handle and we can go somewhere alone just the two," Zen said with a smile on his face too.

"Okay, I will let you know, Zen," Shirayuki said, laid her head on his chest.

"I love you so much, Shirayuki," Zen said, make Shirayuki looked up at him and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss him back on the lips. "happy Halloween, Zen,"

"happy Halloween to you too, Shirayuki. I hope you enjoy the Halloween party," Zen said.

"I really enjoy it," Shirayuii said with a smile.

**sorry that I rushed through this chapter. I will post a chapter everyday until the next of the year.****the Halloween special was take place after Zen and Shirayuki announced their engagement. It is still a long ways away for that chapter to get there I was thinking about it will probably be between 100 to 300 chapters :)**

**my plan was just to make this the longest story that I have ever done cuz I have so much ideas for this story.**

I** hope you have a great Halloween:)**

**thank you for reading the Halloween special see you in the original story I'm tired of waiting chapter 7...**


	11. Chapter 7

**I'm Tired Of Waiting**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Zen woke up to the sound of someone calling his name over and over again. "what is it, Mitsuhide?" Zen asked, cover his head with his pillow.

"It is time to get up you still have a lot of work to do this morning," Mitsuhide said, looking down at Zen.

"Okay, I'm getting up," Zen said, sat up in his bed and swing his legs off. Zen let out a yawn and scratch the back of his head.

"Well, I will let you get dress and I will meet you in your office," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room. Zen stand up from his bed and walked over to his closet and get his daily outfit on then he walked out of his room. Zen went down the hallway to his office and open the door; standing there was Kiki and Mitsuhide. "So what is the schedule for today?" Zen asked, walking over to his desk and sat down.

"William J Smith need water for his crops and Johnson Williams village need to be rebuild from the attack," Mitsuhide answer, going down the list of stuff that Zen have to do today.

'I'm guessing that I will be eating lunch in my office again today too,' Zen said, let out a sigh. "Okay, send three man to bring water to William Smith just enough to last him finish the harvest and send 10 man to help rebuild the village where Johnson Williams lives," Zen said, check out those to from his list.

"Okay, I will go and do that now," Mitsuhide said, walking out of the room and close the door behind him.

"Now what do you want me to do?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen.

"today we are codeine new soldiers amd I want you to codeine them," Zen said, looking at Kiki.

"Okay," Kiki said, walking out of the room and close the door behind him. Zen pick up his pen and starring to sign documents. Zen heard a knock on the door.

"come in," Zen said, looked up from his paperwork. The door slowly open and walked into the room was Shirayuki. "Shirayuki want are you doing here?" Zen asked, standing up from his chair and walked over to Shirayuki.

"I just come to see what you are doing today," Shirayuki answer with a smile on her face.

"Well, I have a lot of requested to get down before the end of the day. Mitsuhide went to send man to two of the request we gotten," Zen said, place his hand on Shirayuki's hips.

"Should i leave so you can get your work down?" Shirayuki asked.

"No it is fine," Zen said, lend in and kiss her on the lips. "You so cute," Zen whisper making Shirayuki blush.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, run into the room making Shirayuki pull away from Zen. "sorry if I interrupt here," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.

"Yes, you did this better be good or else," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, it is will it not good but it some bad news," Mitsuhide said, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, then what is this bad news that you have for me?" Zen said, place his hand on his hips.

"There was a avalanche in Western Union City a mile away there was a cliff that caves in and a lot of people were not in it," Mitsuhide answer, looking at Zen.

"Okay, get a carriage reasy and we are heading out," Zen said, watch Mitsuhide bow his head and walked out of the room. "I will be right-" Before Zen could finish what he was going to say.

"I want to come too," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"No, it will be to dangerous for you to go," Zen said, looking back at Zen

"Zen, I'm also a herbalist and I can head it," Shirayuki said.

"Shirayuki, I dont want anything happen to you and that is final you are not going,"

**30 minute**

Zen sat in the carriage mowing something under his breath and looking out of the window with a sigh. Shirayuki and Zen got in a argue little before they head out and at the end he lost. "I'm guessing you are not very good when you argue will you fiance," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Obi shut up, She just catch me off guard," Zen said, looking back at Obi then looked at Shirayuki who is sitting right next to him.

"I'm guessing when you guys get married I know who will win in this marriage," Obi said with a laugh and Kiki and Mitsuhide agreed nodding their head.

"Will you guys shut up," Zen said, narrow his eyes at the three people that are sitting in the seat across from him. "Shirayuki, I want you to stay close to me," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Zen, I will be fine," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with a smile.

"Shirayuki, that is one of the condition we were talking about that you stayed beside me the whole entire time we there unless if I have somebody like obi stay with you," Zen said.

"Okay, I will stay beaide you the whole entire time," Shirayuki said, knowing that then Zen throw a hissy fit again if he doesn't get his way just like Shirayuki sometime.

"We arrive at the western Union City," Mitsuhide said, looking out of the window and watching the trees, buildig, and people going by the windows. The carriage went throught the village just a few mile away the was the avalanche.

The carriage stop and a guard open the door. Zen step out firsr and saw how much rock and drity it was enough to block off the road. "Zen," Shirayuki said, step out of the carriage and walked up to him.

"Let go over," Zen said, saw a group of people sitting on the ground and saw cover up the body of people that did not survive.

"Zen, this is so terrible," Shirayuki said, feeling a tear running down her cheek.

"This is why i did not want you to come. I knew it would be like this," Zen whisper in Shirayuki's ear.

"I know but I want to be useful as a future princess of Clarines," Shirayuki said, looking down at the ground.

"Shirayuki, you are useful. You do more work almost as much as I do," Zen said, stand in front of Shirayuki and looked at her.

"We both know that is not true. You did more for the kingdom seen you were little," Shirayuki said, looking back up at Zen.

"No it is true. I dont know what I will do if you are not beside me," Zen said. "But first we need to find out what happen here," Zen said, walked away to looked for the person in charge. Shirayuki follow after him and they find a brown hair man on the ground, wrapping a injure man. "excuse me, who is in charge here?" Zen asked, looking down at the man.

"That will be me sir," The man said, did not looked up at Zen until he finish wrap the man arms. The man stand up and looked at Zen. "I'm sorry, I did not know it was you your highness," The man said, bow he his to Zen.

"It is fine, I want you to tell me what happen here," Zen said, looking at man.

"My name is Kevin and we were working in the mind when we heard a loud sound went off. It almost sound like a bomb," Kevin said, walking with Zen and Shirayuki and tell them what happen. "there are 15 that are dead and 15 that are injury," Kevin said, show Zen and Shirayuki all the people that was in the avalanche.

"So you had 30 man that were here and half dead," Zen said, looking at the injury man that are laiding on the ground.

"Yes, right now we are bearing them over there," Kevin said, pointing to five man diging a hold in the ground and put a body in it.

"Zen, It is sad their family," Shirayuki said, grab Zen's sleeve.

"I know," Zen said, turn his head to Shirayuki. Zen know that Shirayuki care of people that she did not meet before. "You say that it sound a bomb that went off," Zen said, looking at Kevin again.

"Yes, that is correct," Kevin said, standing in front of Zen.

"I don't think this was a accident I think someone purposely did it," Zen said, place his hand on his hips.

"Zen, where is this coming from?" Shirayuki asked with a confused look on her face.

"It makes perfectly because normal her lunch well make the ground starts shaking with only sounds of rocks falling but their should not be a sound of a bamb going off unless someone purposely did it," Zen answer.

"You are correct Zen that did sound a little bit odd," Shirayuki said.

"Your right Lord Zen. I think it is best the girl stop follow you. You are a royal and she is a commoner. She dont know what they are talking about." Kevin said, narrow his eyes at Shirayuki. She take a step back from Zen and Zen try to grab Shirayuki's hand but she pull away. She know they can't tell anyone that they are engage.

"Shirayuki," Zen said but Shirayuki cut him off.

"I am fine. I will get going sorry that I bother you," Shirayuki said, bow her head.

"Shirayuki, I want you to stay here," Zen said, take a step close to Shirayuki but se take a step away from him.

"No I will be find," Shirayuki said, walked away from Zen.

"How dare you to speak to her like that," Zen said in a hush voice, watching Shirayuki walking away.

"She is below you," Kevin said, looking at the back of Zen's head. Zen turn around and was about to puch him in the face when Kiki and Mitsuhide stop it.

"Zen, you need to stop this," Mitsuhide said, holding Zen back before he hit Kevin.

"Why are you so work up over a commoner?" Kevin asked, looking at Zen. "She is just like me a commoner and I know my place. She need to know hers,"

Zen did not know that shirayuki heard their conversation. Shirayuki cover her month and feel tears running down her check. 'I dont belong with Zen. He is right,' Shirayuki said, walking away and head to the carriage.

"Shirayuki there you are," Zen said, run up to her. "I'm sorry,"

"It fine but he is right. I think you deserve someone better," Shirayuki said, looking down at her ring and took it off. "I'm sorry," Shirayuki said, hand the ring to Zen.

"No, You are the one I want to married, Shirayuki," Zen said, take a step close to her.

"I'm sorry Zen but I maked up my mind," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand and place the right it.

"No, please, don't make up your mind until we get back to the castle," Zen said, trying to reach his hand to her but she pull away again.

"Okay then until we gey back to the castle but you have a job to do here first," Shirayuki said, cross her arms over her chest.

"Okay, but I will make you change you mind," Zen said, walked away and put the ring in his pocket. Shirayuki over to the carriage when a woman run up to her.

"Please help me. My child went in the mind alone hebis only 6," The woman said, crying in Shirayuki's arms.

"Okay, I will go and get him for you," Shirayuki said, walked over to the mind and went inside. It is very dark in the mind and heard a little boy cryig. "Little on are you okay?" Shirayuki asked, getting close to the souns and could not see the light from the outside.

shirayuki walking in deeper in the mines and hearing the crying getting louder until she saw a little boy sitting on the ground covering his face and crying. " are you okay little one?" Shirayuki asked, walking up to him and kneel down beside.

"I want my mama," The little boy said, left up his head with tears in his eyes.

"It will be okay, we need to get out of here first," Shirayuki said, take the little boy's hand and walked to where is come from. Shirayuki feel the ground under her starting to shake and rock starting to falling blocking the exit. Shirayuki block the boy with her body so no rocks hit him. After it finally stop Shirayuki looked up at the little boy. "Are you okay?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the little boy.

"I'm fine but your back," The little boy said, saw blood coming from Shirayuki's back.

"Im fine it is just a scratch," Shirayuki said, stand up from the ground and walked over to the pile of rocks that was blocking their way. 'It look like it's really thick to dig through it,' Shirayuki said to herself, place a hand on a rock. All she can think of was will she see Zen again or will she dead in a place like this.

**A few minutes after that Avalanche with Zen...**

Zen sat down on the ground looking at the engagement ring that he gave to Shirayuki. "Zen, why do you have Shirayuki's ring?" Mitsuhide asked, walking up to Zen with Kiki.

"she gave it back to me," Zen answer, holding tight in his hand and land his head his fist up to his forehead; crying.

"Zen I'm sorry," Mitsuhide said, sat down next to Zen.

"I can't lose her and I don't want her to be with another man. She my best friend and I will do anything to make her stay with me," Zen said, stand up from the ground.

"maybe she's just feeling a lot of pressure because she is not born royalty," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, it all happen when that Kevin person is told Shirayuki that she will always be a commoner that she doesn't know anything but he is wrong about that she is smart and she will be come the princess of Clarines." Zen said, looking around to see if he can find Shirayuki until he heard someone yelling.

"Someone please help there was another Avalanche in on of the minds and my son and this res hair person is tried inside," The woman yelled.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, feeling his heartaches and run to the mind. 'No please no," Zen said to himself. When Zen saw the rocks block the mind enter.

"ZEN!" Mitsuhide yelled, Zen running to the gravel of rocks then he starting to move it one rock at a time.

'I need to get her out of her. Why did not leave her alone,' Zen said to himself, trying to pull one of the rocks and lend his head on top of it. 'Please dont take for away from me,' Zen said, begging.

**see you next time on I'm tired of waiting chapter 8...**


	12. Chapter 8

**I'm Tired Of Waiting**

**Chapter 8 **

'I need to get her out of her. Why did not leave her alone,' Zen said to himself, trying to pull one of the rocks and lend his head on top of it. 'Please dont take for away from me,' Zen said, begging.

"Your highness, let us do that for you," A man said, run up to Zen.

"you don't know if that girl still be alive," Kevin said, standing a few feet from Zen.

"how dare you this is your fault say those things to her," Zen said, stand up and walked over to Kevin.

"why are you so worked up over a commoner and away she's nothing special," Kevin said, narrow his eyes at Zen.

"she might not be special to you but she is to me," Zen said, narrow his eyes back at Kevin.

"do you want us to stop him?" Obi asked whisper to Mitsuhide.

"No, this Kevin person kind of asking for it," Mitsuhide answer have his arm cross over his chest.

"Your highness, it will take us some time to get through the rubble," A man said, walked up to Zen.

"I dont care, get every man to dig through the rubble immediately," Zen order, walking away from Kevin.

"Yes, sir," all the mens said, starting to pull the rocks out of the ways one by one. Zen stand there watching the man moving the rock as fast as they can.

"Zen, we dont know if Shirayuki is still a live," Mitsuhide said, walking up to Zen. Zen shot a glare at Mitsuhide.

"I won't believe it until I know if sure," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

Meanwhile in the mind, Shirayuki and the little boy sat down on the ground feel like hours. 'I hope Zen know I'm down here,' Shirayuki said to herself, holding the little boy in her arms.

"Miss, it is getting hard to breathe in here," The boy said, breathing in and out.

"I know I hope someone comes and get us," Shirayuki said, holding the little boy tighter to her. Shirayuki heard a voice on the other side of the rocks.

"We can see inside the cave," A man yelled.

"It looked...like we are...going...to...be save," Shirayuki said, fall unconscious.

"Miss are you okay?" The little boy asked, give Shirayuki a small shake. "Please wake up, miss," The little boy said. There was a light is coming through the rock.

"Is there anyone in there?" the same man yelled.

"Help us!" The boy yelled back.

"hung on we are coming," The man said. The little boy heard rocks moving and the light got bigger. A few minutes later, After all the rocks were move out of the away. few man run into in the cave and went over to Shirayuki and the little boy.

"It okay we are here now," The man said, pick up Shirayuki in his arms. "We need get you guys out of here first,"

"Okay," The little boy said. One of the man pick up the the boy in his arms. They walked out of the cave and Zen run up to the man holding Shirayuki. Zen took Shirayuki in his arms.

'She still breathing thank goodness,' Zen said, carry Shirayuki to the carried. "Let head back to the castle. She need a herbalist," Zen said, got into the carriage and have Shirayuki head her head on Zen's lap.

"How is Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked, seat a cross from Zen.

"She is breathing," Zen said, move his hand her back.

"Zen you are bleeding," Mitsuhide said in a panic. Zen looked at his hand and saw blood.

"It is not mine," Zen said, panic more then Mitsuhide was. Zen maked Shirayuki sat up and saw blood on Shirayuki's back. "She probably lost a lot of blood we need to hurry back to the castle," Zen said, hold Shirayuki in his arms.

"We should been in a hour," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen burying his face in Shirayuki's hair.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' Zen said to himself, feeling tears run down his cheek. They finally got back to the castle and Zen took Shirayuki up to her room for the herbalist to check her out. Zen laid Shirayuki down on the bed and sat down next to her holding her hand.

There was a knock on the door and slow open. A man walked into the room and went over to the bed. He saw Zen have her head laiding on top of Shirayuki's hand. "Your highness," the man said, looking down at Zen. Zen open his eyes and looked up at the man.

"Well she be alright?" Zen asked, move out of the way.

"She will be fine. She just lost a lot of blood. All she need is to rest," The man said, walked out of the room.

"Okay," Zen said, watching the man close the door behind him. Zen walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I love you please, open your eyes," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

Zen laid down next Shirayuk place a arms over her and have his face against Shirayuki's hair. 'I promise you i want let anyone harm you again,' Zen said, close his eyes and fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Zen woke up and saw Shirayuki was gone. "Shirayuki," Zen said, sat up in bed and saw Shirayuki looking out of the window wrap with a blanket. Zen stand up from the bed and walked over to Shirayuki.

"I'm sorry, that i hurt you," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with tears in her eyes.

"No, you didn't, Shirayuki," Zen said, wrap his arms around her.

"Zen, all i can think about you in the mind hoping to see you again," Shirayuki said, lay her head on Zen"s chest.

"You did see me and I was so afraid that I will lose you," Zen said, pull Shirayuki closer and kiss her on the lips.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feel the blanket fall to the ground.

"I will make you change your mind on become my wife again," Zen said, push Shirayuki on the bed.

"Wait we say we will wait when we get married," Shirayuki said, place her hand on his chest.

"So is that a yes?" Zen asked, hold up the ring.

"Yes of course. I love you so much," Shirayuki said, took the ring and put it on her finger before kiss Zen on the lips.

"I'm so happy I promise you that no one will ever talk to you like that again," Zen said, got off of Shirayuki and laid down next to her.

"I know will you stay will be tonight I dont want to be alone by myself?" Shirayuki asked, turn on her side.

"Yes, of couse I can stay will you tonight," Zen answer, move to the top of the bed and climv into bed again. Shirayuki got up the blanket and Zen wrap his arms Shirayuki. "Goodnight my future wife," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Goodnight my future husband," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fall asleep in Zen arms.

**See you in the next chapter of I'm tired of waiting...****Sorry this chapter was short. I was very busy today. I hope the next chapter is longer :) **


	13. Chapter 9

**I'm Tired Of Waiting**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Zen woke up to Shirayuki laying on hos chest. "She is so ever more cute when shr sleep," Zen said, rubbing her back with a smile on his face. Shirayuki slowly open her eyes and looked at Zen. "good morning," Zen said, looking back down at Shirayuki.

"Good morning," Shirayuki said, sat up in the bed.

"You woke up early today," Zen said, sat up in the bed too.

"My back was hurting," Shirayuki said, swing ger legs off the bed.

'Shit i forgot that Shirayuki hurt her back yesterday,' Zen said to himself. "Shirayuki, I'm sorry that I accidentally rub your back," Zen said, place a hand on her right arm.

"It is okay, Zen," Shirayuki said, got up from the bed and looked at Zen. "Well I need to get dress,"

"Okay, I will go to my room and also get dress too," Zen said, also standing up from the bed. "Well, I will see you around," Zen said, walking out if the room anand close the door behind him. Zen walked down the hallway and saw Obi standing there waitting for him.

"So how is little miss doing today?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"She is fine," Zen answer, walking passed him.

"Where are you going now?" Obi asked, following after Zen.

"I'm going to get change," Zen said, walking to his bedroom and open the door. "I want Mitsuhide, Kiki and You is my office before I get there," Zen said, walking into his bedroom and close the door behind him. Zen walked over to his closet and put on clean clothes on. After that Zen walked to his office and open the door. He saw Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi standing in front of his desk looking at him.

"What did you want to see us for, Zen?" Mitsuhide asked, watch Zen walking over to his desk and sat down.

"I want a guard to be with Shirayuki all time. Obi can't stay with her 24/7 and I have a task for him to do," Zen said, looking at the three people in front of his desk.

"What do you have me to do?" Obi aaked with a confused look on his face.

"I want you to travel to the minds again and find out what really about there," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Okay, I will get right now it," Obi said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

"What kind of guard do you want to protect Shirayuki? We have gate keep guard that guards the front if the castle, there are knights, and regular guards that is around inside the castle?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"I just want regular a guard to protect Shirayuki," Zen answer. "But the one I can trust to protect her,"

"Okay, I will find a guard for Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, bow is head and leave the room.

"And for you, Kiki I want you to finish training the new guards," Zen said, looking at Kiki.

"Yes, I will make my work extra hard," Kiki said, looking back at Zen.

"Well, I feel a little bit sorry for them but I want guard that I can trust in my castle," Zen said, watch Kiki walking over to the door.

"Dont worry I got it," Kiki said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Zen lend back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

"Today is going to be a long day," Zen said, sitting straight up in his chair and grab his pen. Zen then starting to sign some documents.

**Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**Shirayuki sat down on the ground in the gress reading a book when Mitsuhide walked up to her with a man behind him. "Mitsuhide, what can I do for you?" Shirayuki asked, looking up at Mitsuhide.

"Zen give me a order to have a guard stay with you the whole entire time. This man name is Tony and he will be your new guard," Mitsuhide answer, looking back down at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable about Tony.

"Tony been here for 10 years and he will make sure you are safe. I will be going now," Mitsuhide said, walking away from Shirayuki and Tony.

Shirayuki do not know what to say to Tony. All he did was standing there beside her like a statue. 'where is Obi? Why is Obi not my guard?' Shirayuki said to herself. Shirayuki stand up from the ground and walked back inside with Tony following right after her. Shirayuki walked up the staircase and down the hallway to Zen's office.

Shirayuki knock on Zen door and waitting him to answer. "Come in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door. Shirayuki grab the door hand and slowly open the door. the walked into the room and saw Zen sitting at his desk. 'As I thought she did come,' Zen said to himself, looking at Shirayuki.

"Zen where is Obi?" Shirayuki asked, walking over to Zen.

"Obi went on task for me and Tony will be your new guard for now on," Zen said, set his pen down on the desk.

"But Obi and always been my personal guard," Shirayuki said, narrow her eyes at Zen.

"I know but he will be very busy for now on I need somebody else to protect you," Zen said, feeling a little scared of Shirayuki right now when she gets like this. Shirayuki just like Zen she does not trust people very easily.

"Fine," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room and Tony was standing beside the door waiting for her to get out of Zen's office. Shirayuki walked down the hallway with Tony behind her. 'I need to get used to this if I'm going to marry Zen an away,' Shirayuki said to herself, letting out a sigh.

**Meanwhile with Zen...**

After Shirayuki leave the room, Mitsuhide come into the room. "I saw Shirayuki. she looked unhappy," Mitsuhide said, walking up to Zen's desk.

"Yeah, she did not like the new guard that was assigned to her," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Will, she's just like you you don't really trust people the first time you meet them," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Zen.

"Yeah I can see her point of view when somebody new," Zen said, stand up from the chair.

"Yeah, will it is almost lunch time maybe you should get down there and get something to eat," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay, I will head down that way," Zen said, walked out of the office and down the hallway. Zen walked into the dinning room and saw Shirayuki sitting at the table. Tony stand a few away from Shirayuki. "Shirayuki," Zen said, walked up to Shirayuki.

Shirayuki looked at Zen with a smile. "you actually did decide to coming to the dining room and eat this time," Shirayuki said.

"I do come down and eat here once in awhile," Zen said, sat down next to Shirayuki.

"I know, let start eatting," Shirayuki said, pick up her fork.

"Okay," Zen said, pick up his fork and starting to eat his food.

**See you in the next chapter of I'm tired of waiting...**


	14. Chapter 10

**I'm Tired Of Waiting**

**Chapter 10**

In the far away from the castle, Obi ride a horse to Western Union City. "Man I'm so bored," Obi said, letting out a yawn. It took him an hour and a half to get to West Union City. Obi got off the horse and went over the minds. He slowly walked into the minds and saw burn mark on the walls. "it looks like somebody purposely made the explosion happen," Obi said, place a hand on the wall and follow the burn mark deeper into the minds.

Obi then heard voice in darkness. "Come on hurry up before someone come," A man voice said. Obi saw a small light and saw mans moving some boxes.

"it is your fault for not finishing that girl off," A man said, have his hands on his hip.

'Are they talking about Shirayuki so they were trying to finish her,' Obi daid to himeself, hiding behind a big rock looking at the men.

"do you want to hurt that one girl?" Other man asked.

"to get back at Zen for what he did. and I heard that he is very close to that girl. so if we killed her then he will feel the pain," another man answer said.

'They are purposely trying to kill Shirayuki to get to Zen,' Obi said, look at one of the guy that looked familiar. 'Wait he was the one talking to Zen and Shirayuki two days ago,' Obi said, saw Kevin with his arm crossed over his chest.

"Hurry up evade the castle in one week," Kevin said.

'I need to report this to Zen,' Obi said to himself, slowly backing away when he hit it a rock getting the men attention.

"there's someone there grab him," Kevin ordered, pointing at Obi. Obi turn around to run out of the minds when a man behind him and hit him with a block of wood. Obi fall unconscious on the ground.

"He work for Zen lock him away," Kevin order, watching two men grabbing Obi dragged him to a celler in the maids. "I can't let Zen find out about our plan,"

Meanwhile with Zen...

Zen carried Shirayuki in his arms back to her bedroom after finding her sound asleep on the couch with Tony beside the couch standing straight. 'God she need to learn how to sleep in her bed not on the couch where she could get a cold,' Zen said, open the bedroom too and walked into her bedroom. Zen laid Shirayuki down on the bed and kiss her on the lips. "Goodnight my love," Zen said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. He saw Tony standing by the door then he walked down the hallway to his office.

Zen open the door and saw Kiki and Mitsuhide standing there. "It took you line up to get back," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"I saw Shirayuki sound asleep on the couch so I carried her back to her room," Zen said, walking over to his desk and sat down.

"Obi is not back yet," Kiki said, also looking at Zen.

"Obi usually take three to four days to come back," Zen said, pick up his pen and starting to signing some documents.

"true, he does take forever to return from a mission," Mitsuhide said, cross his arm over his chest.

"Yeah, is there anything planned this afternoon?" Zen asked, still looking down at his papers on his desk.

"no after you get all your paperwork done you have the rest of the day off," Mitsuhide answer with a smile

"that is great to hear. I'm thinking about heading to my room to take a little nap to after all the paperwork is done too after all the paperwork's done." Zen said.

"well, I have some other stuff to take care of now I will be taking my leave," Mitsuhide said, bow to Zen and walked out of the room.

"do you have any plans going on too, Kiki?" Zen asked, looking up at Kiki.

"I was thinking about going to check on the new soldiers at their position," Kiki answer, looking back at Zen.

"okay you can go and do that," Zen said, looking back down at his paper in front of him. Kiki bow her head and walked out of the room. After a while, Zen got done with paperwork. Zen walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He went inside and took off his shirts. "Man, I'm so tired," Zen said, laid down on the bed shirtless.

Zen was about to fall asleep when he head a knock on the door. Zen got up from the bed and walked over to it to answer it. Zen open the door and saw Shirayuki stand there. Shirayuki face turn bright red when she saw Zen shirtless but it was not the first time ahe saw him with out a shirt on before. It was the time so but on medicine on his shoulder.

"what wrong, Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki with a smile.

"there nothing wrong. I just was just wondering if you were not going to bed quite yet. Stay up and talk to me but it looked like you are going to bed," Shirayuki said, looking away from Zen but he started to show a six pack then last time she saw him with no shirt on.

"No it is fine. You can come in and sat for a while," Zen said, open the door to let Shirayuki in the room.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, walking into Zen's room and turn to looked at Zen. Shirayuki forgot that Zen was not wearing a shirt. "Um...can you...put on a shirt?" Shirayuki said, looking away brushing. Zen walked up to her and wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Do you like that you see?" Zen asked, making Shirayuki looking at him. Shirayuki slowly nod her head trying to looked away. Zen pull Shirayuki close her to him and kiss her on the lips. "I love you so much," Zen said, push Shirayuki up against the wall and kissing her.

"Zen, wait," Shirayuki said, place her hand on his bare chest.

"What wrong?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"It nothing but we say we will wait," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, we did talk about that but it will be harder for me because you are so cute," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips again before walkin over to his closet. "I will put on a shirt," Zen said, grab a white shirt and put it on.

Shirayuki walked over to the couch and sat down. Zen walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Shirayuki, in one week and a half we are going back to Clarines for my brother and Haki engagement party," Zen said, place his arm on the edge of the couch and rest on it behind Shirayuki's back.

"I cant wait to see Haki again," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Yeah, you and Haki got close for the years," Zen said, pull Shirayuki closer to him and Shirayuki laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said, close her eyes. Zen laid his head on top of Shirayuki and close his eyes too. After a while, they fall a sleep on the couch in each others arms.

Meanwhile with Obi...

Obi open his eyes and saw that he chained up against the wall. "Damn, I need to get out of here," Obi said, trying to get out of the Chains.

"Sorry but you are not going anywhere," A voice said, walking up to the cell. Obi looked up at the man and saw Kevin standing there.

"What do you want?" Obi said, narrow his eyes at Kevin.

"all I want is for you to stay here until I finish evading the castle so you dont go running off to tell Lord Zen about our plain," Kevin said, turn away from Obi and walked away from Obi.

'I need to find a way to get a message out to master before it is to late,' Obi said to himself, trying to find a way out of this cell and get back to Zen.

**See you in the next chapter of I'm tired of waitting...**

**Sorry I been behind on my chapter. ai was work and getting very tired afterwards. I will catch up where I should be at. Thank you for reading**


	15. Chapter 11

**I'm Tired Of Waiting**

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Zen wake up still on couch with Shirayuki in his arms. 'it looked like we fall asleep on the couch,' Zen said to himself, rubbing his eyes and trying to get used to the bright sun light that was coming through his bedroom window.

Shirayuki move her head close to Zen's neck. Zen looked down with a smile at Shirayuki. 'She is so cute,' Zen said, rubbing her arm because her back was still in pain.

Shirayuki open her eyes and looked up at Zen with a smile on her face. "Good morning," Shirayuki said.

"Good morning," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Should we start our day?" Shirayuki asked, sat up on the couch.

"Yeah, we better," Zen said, stand up from the couch and stretch his body.

"I will see you later then," Shirayuki said, stand up from the couch too and kiss Zen on the cheek.

"Okay, I will see you around," Zen said, watch Shirayuki walked out of the room and close the door behind her. Shirayuki walked down the hallway when she saw a man standing by the curtain start a fire and run off.

"Hey wait," Shirayuki said, watch the man run down the hallway. Shirayuki turn and saw the fire getting big her. She grab a flower vase and throw the water on top of it but it was not enough to get the fire out. 'Damn it the fire is to big. i need to go and get help,' Shirayuki said to herself. Shirayuki cover her mouth so no enter her lung. 'My eyes are getting blurry,' Shirayuki said, rubbing them with her free hand.

Shirayuki feel her legs getting weaker and she fall to her knees. 'Zen,' Shirayuki said to herself, fainted on the floor.

"Shirayuki," A voice yelled in the fire. Zen cover his month looking around for Shirayuki until he seen somebody on the floor. "Shirayuki," Zen said, run over to her and pick her up in his arms. "It will be okay I'm here bow," Zen said, walking out of the fire and outside where Kiki and Mitsuhide we're at with the others.

"Zen how is Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked, run up to him.

"She is still breathing. I need to take her to the herb building immediately." Zen said, walking over to the herb building. "someone put out the fire," Zen order, turn his had to look at but others before heading to the herb building.

Zen walked into the building and down the hallway. he went into a room and laid Shirayuki down on the bed. "It will be okay, I promise," Zen said, sat down next to Shirayuki and took her hand in his.

After a while, the male herbalist walked into the room and close the door behind him. He walked over to Shirayuki and Zen. "it look like she took too much smoking," The man said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Can you help her?" Zen asked, looking up at the man.

"Yeah, but first we need to get all the smoke out of her system so would you please wait outside," the herbalist answer. Zen stand up from the chair and walked out into the hallway. He laying his back up against the wall looking at the door that Shirayuki was in.

'Why was I not there. if I have been there she would not be in this position but where was Tony at he was supposed to protect Shirayuki that's why I'm hire him for,' Zen said to himself. Zen is getting all worked up and feeling all that anger pouring out of him.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, walking up to Zen.

"What is it?" Zen said in a harsh voice, cross his arm over his chest.

"the fire have been put out and it looks like it was purposely been started," Mitsuhide answer, looking at Zen.

"So someone purposely started by Shirayuki bedroom," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, do you think they are trying to killed Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked.

"if they were then that I will make sure they dont see the daylight again," Zen answer, narrow his eyes.

the herbalist walked out of the room. "you can go and see her now," He said, walked down the hallway. Zen walked into the room and went over to Shirayuki.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Zen said, take Shirayuki's hand.

"Zen what do you want us to do?" Kiki asked, walked into the room standing next to Mitsuhide.

"Find Tony and bring him here," Zen order, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Yes sir," They said, walking out of the room and flose the door behind her. After a while, Zen lend back in his chair with his arm cross over his chest and sound asleep until he hears screaming.

"Zen, Zen where are you?" Shirayuki yelled, sat up on the bed freaked out. Zen was a little confused at first because the room wasn't very dark so she could have saved him. Zen grabbed her hand and she little bit freaked out until the touch feels so familiar to her.

"Shirayuki it is me," Zen said, sat down on the bed and hold Shirayuki in her arms.

"Zen, can you turn on the light it is to dark?" Shirayuki asked.

"Shirayuki it is still daylight out," Zen said, knowing what's wrong with Shirayuki. Shirayuki cry because she also know what's wrong with her. "It will be okay, my love," Zen said, hold her tight to him.

"Zen, I cant see anything," Shirayuki said, laid her head on Zen's chest.

"I promise that you will see again," Zen said, bury his face in her hair. Zen laid down in the hed still holding Shirayuki in his arms. "Get some rest," Zen said, close his eyes and fall a sleep with Shirayuki.

**Meanwhile with Obi...**

Obi bring his foot out to where his head is to grab a pin out of his Boot. Obi heard a sound coming down the dark hallway. He quickly hide the pain with his hand. "Well, thanks to you my plan went little bit early then planned," Kevin said, looking at Obi. "Oh I almost for got to tell you that red hair girl was in the fire too maybe she have burn to death," Kevin said, walked away from the cell.

"When I get out of here I will kill you," Obi yelled, looking at the back of Kevin. kevin then disappeared in the darkest. Obi put the pin in the lock and turn the lock. When one of his arms got of the chain then work on the other chain. After a while, Obi got out of the chain and walked over to the celler door.

Obi got the door open and run out of the maids. "I need to get back to the castle," Obi said, run into the forest so he won't be seen by anyone that capture him. "I hope little miss is okay,"

**Back with Zen...**

"Zen wake up," Mitsuhide said, looking down at Zen who was holding Shirayuki in his arms. Zen slowly open his eyes and looked up at Mitsuhide.

"What it is?" Zen asked, let out a yawn.

"We can't find Tony anywhere," Mitsuhide answer.

"continue looking for him," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Zen lend his head back down on the pillow and hold Shirayuki closer to his chest.

**See you in the next chapter of Im tired of waitting...**


	16. Chapter 12

**I'm Tired Of Waiting**

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, Zen walked down the hallway of the herb building carry in a tray of food for Shirayuki to her room that she was staying in. "Here Shirayuki," Zen said, set the tray down on Shirayuki's lap.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, trying to find where her fork was on the tray. Zen grab Shirayuk's hand and place it back away from the tray.

"Let me help you," Zen said, sat down on the bed and pick up Shirayuki's fork. Shirayuki open her mouth and then place the fork with the food and it and slowly pulled it out. Shirayuki chewing the meet then swallow it.

"Thank you, Zen. when will the surgery be so I can see again?" Shirayuki asked, staring straight in front of her.

"they said it will be two to three weeks before the surgery will be but I will be here to help you in any way I can," Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki with a smile.

"what happen if I don't see you again. are you sure you want a wife that is blind for the rest of her life and you-" Shirayuki said but Zen cut her off.

"Shirayuki stop it. there is nothing going to change my mind no matter if you blind or can see I didn't fall in love with that. a good husband will stay there for you and that's what I want to be," Zen said, turn Shirayuki face so he saw see her beautiful face.

"I wish I could see your face right now," Shirayuki said, place her hand on Zen's check.

"I know you do," Zen said, lend down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips. "I love you, Shirayuki,"

"I love you too, Zen. but I just realized something but if I can't see then there's going to be a problem when we go to the engagement party for a Izana and Haki," Shirayuki said, laying her back up against the wall.

"Dont worring about that my brother of fully aware what does happen and he is going to send the chief down here in two or three weeks to do the surgery," Zen answer, picking up the tray and set it on the table.

"I hope it will work," Shirayuki said, having her head down it almost looked like she was looking at her hands but in her eyes all black around her.

"I hope it will work too cuz I want to see your beautiful green eyes again," Zen said, wiping the tears away from Shirayuki's eyes. Shirayuki did not know she was crying until she felt Zen's finger against her soft skin. "I'm going to take this trade down to the kitchen and I'll be back," Zen said, picked up the tray again and walked out of the room. Zen walked down the hallway when he was Obi returning back to the castle.

"Master," Obi said, running up to then with dirty clothes on because he was running through the forest to get back to the castle.

"Obi, what happened you are dirty?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"well first I was captured by Kevin then he was playing on to attack the castle. He told me about Shirayuki is she all right?" Obi started talking before Zen can even think first of what he was talking about.

"what are you saying? you need to slow down," Zen asked with a confused look on his face.

"So Shirayuki is alright then," Obi said, let la sign.

"She is blind from the fire yesterday. so what was this about Kevin?" Zen asked.

"Kevin is the one who made that explosion go off when Shirayuki and a little boy was trapped in it," Obi answer, looking back at Zen.

"but I saw Kevin the whole entire time with the explosion happen there's no way he could have done it," Zen said, continue walking down the hallway with Obi.

"he had a assistance with him that day. I saw there was three men in the mind I checked out then they knocked me out and trapped me into a cell," Obi said, following behbehind Zen.

"Get Mitsuhide and Kiki and meet me in my office but Obi please take a bath and clean your up. You look like a disaster just ready to happen," Zen said, turn a corner.

"Okay, I will meet you in the office then," Obi said, run down the hallway the opposite direction. Zen walked into the kitchen and I've made walked up to him.

"did she eat anything this time?" The maid asked, taking the tray away from Zen and set it in the sink.

"She only took four bites," Zen answer, looking at the maid.

"do you want us to make something different for lunch?" the maid asked.

"Yes that would be great," Zen answer, walked out of the kitchen and head back down the hallway to his office. Zen open the door and saw Mitsuhide, Kiki, and a clean Obi but his hair was still a little bit wet.

"what did you need to see us for?" Mitsuhide asked, watch Zen walked over to his desk and sat down.

"I want all three of you go back to the minds and look for Kevin and bring him here and put him in the dungeon until we find more evidence on him," Zen answer, looking at the three people standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, we will get right on it," they said, dial their heads and walking out out of the room. after the they leave, Zen grabbed a pile of paper and a pen then walked out of the room to work on his work while he can keep a watch on Shirayuki. Zen walked down the hallway of the herb building and open the door to Shirayuki room.

"You are back," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I told you I will be back," Zen said, shut the pile of paper and pen down on the table.

"are you going to watch me the whole entire day what about work?" Shirayuki asked, looked at a direction hoping that she was facing Zen inside of a wall.

"Shirayuki I'm over here," Zen said, saw Shirayuki face a wall. She turn her head to where it hear Zen voice. "that's what I'm planning I bought some paperwork to do," Zen answer, when Shirayuki finally facing him.

"okay, I'll let you get back to work," Shirayuki said, laying down in the bed and looking up after ceiling.

"Are you going to take a nap then?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Shirayuki answer with a question.

"Yeah it is okay. I will do some work I'll wake you up when lunch is ready," Zen said, sat down on a chair that was by the table.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Zen pick up his pen and starting sign some paperwork to catch up cuz he didn't do any yesterday because of what happened.

**Meanwhile with Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi...**They just left the castle not that long ago riding three horses to the Western Union City. "so why did Zan want us to come back to western Union City to bring back Kevin woth us did something happen?" Mitsihide asked, riding has horse in front of of Kiki and Obi.

"Kevin was responsible for the explosion couple days ago," Obi answer, looking at the back of Mitsuhide head.

"is it the one with Shirayuki and the little boy?" Kiki asked, riding her horse next to Obi and looking at him.

"When Zen want me to go down there by myself I called Kevin and three other men with him in the mind and Kevin said he was the one trying to hurts Shirayuki to get to Zen," Obi answer, looking back at Kiki.

"Shirayuki did not do anything to him so why would he go and hurt innocent person to get back at Prince Zen?" Mitsuhide asked, feeling something boiling inside him.

"the way it sound he wasn't planning on hurting her he was planning on killing her," Obi answer, saw Mitsuhide stop his hold and looked at Obi.

"did you tell Zen anything about this?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No, all he knows is that he caused the explosion," Obi answer, looking back at Obi.

"If Zen find out about this he will tell Shirayuki that he can't marry her and tried to distant himself from her to keep her safe that is how Zen is," Kiki said, stopping her horse too.

"right now he is still a little bit freaked out about what happened with the fire this is the second incident happened in a week that Shirayuki was in," Mitsuhide said, taking the side of his horse to make it start moving again and the other follow after him.

"eventually Zen we'll find out when Kevin comes to the castle and Zen interrogate him," Obi said.

"if you were captured by Kevin when he realized you escaped he will leave before any of Zen's guards come to get him," Kiki said.

"Obi, what else did Kevin say to you?" Mitsuhide asked.

"All he say that he is planning to attack the castle but I don't know when he's planning on doing that. I'm guessing the fire was his first step of his plan," Obi answer.

"Damn it," Mitsuhide said, turn his horse around really fast and ride back to the castle. Kiki also knew right away and follow after Mitsuhide. the first thought come to Obi mind did they forget something at the castle until he realized the Kevin's plan was to drawn Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi away from the castle.

**Back to the Castle...**Shirayuki let out a moan and saw up on the bed again. "Shirayuki is there something wrong?" Zen asked, turn around from his chair to looked at Shirayuki.

"No, I'm fine. my legs fell asleep for laying in bed for so long," Shirayuki answer, staring at the wall. Zen got up from the chair and walked over to Shirayuki.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Zen asked, standing beside the bed.

"Yeah, that will be great thank you," Shirayuki answer, swing her legs off the bed and Zen help her to stand up. Zen wrap his arm around Shirayuki and walked out of the room.

"how are you feeling so far?" Zen asked, walking down the hallway.

"I'm fine, Zen," Shirayuki said, have a blanket wrapped around her.

"Okay, if you get tire let me know that we can stop somewhere and rest," Zen said, rubbing her arm to let her know that he was still beside her. Zen and Shirayuki heard a loud crashing sound in front of them.

"What was that, Zen?" Shirayuki said, feeling a little bit scared. Zen pull her in his arms and hold her tight to keep her safe.

"I don't know but I don't like the sound of it," Zen said, continue walking down the hallway and holding Shirayuki closer to him. Zen then saw a man stand 20 ft in front of them and looking at them with a glare. Zen cannot make out the man because he was standing in the shadow. "Who are you? show yourself," Zen order, put Shirayuki behind him to keep her safe.

"well I have been a couple of days see me, Lord Zen," The man said, stepping out of The Shadow. Zen eyes got wide and standing in front of who was Kevin from Western Union City.

"Kevin,"

**what will happen to Zen and Shirayuki and what is Kevin plan find out in the next chapter.****See you in next time of I'm tired of waiting...**

**Bye Bye**


	17. Chapter 13

**I'm Tired Of Waiting**

**Chapter 13**

"Kevin what do you want here?" Zen asked, drawn his sword in pointed it Kevin.

"Zen, what is going on?" Shirayuki asked, grab a hold of Zen's shirt from the back.

"It will be okay, Shirayuki," Zen said, turn his head half way to looked at her.

"maybe you shouldn't make promises that you couldn't keep," Kevin said, drawing his sword.

"I will protect her from you," Zen said, gently pull Shirayuki's hand off his shirt. "stay here don't move," Zen order, watch Shirayuki nod her head.

"I will make you pay for what you have done," Kevin said, pointing his sword at Zen.

"what are you talking about what have I done?" Zen asked with a confused look on his face.

"7 Years ago your brother and you killed my older brother," Kevin answer. Zen try to refresh his memory about 7 years ago then get came to him.

Flashback 7 years ago...

A 15 year old Zen sat in a tree to avoid Mitsuhide who was assigned to him almost two years ago. "Prince Zen! Where are you?!" Mitsuhide yelled, walking around the courtyard.

'Man this is to easy,' Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide in a distance.

"come on, Prince Zen I will get in trouble if you don't go to the meeting!" Mitsuhide yelled then heard a small chuckle. "seriously you're not 13 years old to play this game," Mitsuhide said, looking up at the tree and saw Zen. He remember when he first meet Zen the servants ran all over the castle to chase him for being a mischief but when Mitsuhide saw him he thought he was an intruder. What would you do if he sees somebody acting suspicious hiding behind trees, corners, anywhere else you can hide that.

"I really don't want to go to the meeting it's so boring with all the lords talking about problems," Zen said, looking down at Mitsuhide.

"But you brother want you to be there and he told me to get you there on time," Mitsuhide said, cross his arm over his chest.

"Fine I will go," Zen said, jump down from the tree and land in front of Mitsuhide. They walked back to the castle and down the hallway to the meeting room.

"It is about time," Izana said, narrow her eyes at Mitsuhide for not bringing Zen to the meeting on time. Zen sat down next to his brother with Mitsuhide behind him. "let's get this meeting started now,"

Zen lend his back against the chair and cross his arms he dis not really want to be here. 'God this is so boring,' Zen said to himself.

"Prince Izana, there have been bandits in the Eastern," A lord with short brown hair said, looking at Izana.

'blan blah blah this is so boring I can't wait to get done every time the lord of the Eastern start talking it takes like century for him to stop,' Zen said to himself, let out a sigh. After a while, the meeting was over and everyone walked out of the room except for Izana.

"Zen," Izana said, looking at then almost walking out of the room. Zen stop walked and turn his head to looked at his brother.

"What is it, lord brother?" Zen asked, turning his whole body around.

"there is a task that I want you to come with me to do in the west," Izana answer, walking over to Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, walked out of the room with Izana in front of him. They walked outside of the castle and got into the carriage. "So why are we going to the west?" Zen asked, looking at his brother sitting across from him.

"There a problem that I have to deal with over there and that is all you need to know," Izana answer, looking back at Zen. Zen lend back in his seat and close his eyes. "Zen wake up we are here," Izana said, stepping out of the carriage. Zen open his eyes and also got out carriage to follow his brother.

"prince Izana welcome," A man said, walking up to Izana. Zen walked behind Izana and the man when Zen feel like someone was watching him.

'What is this feeling I have like someone is staring at me,' Zen said to himself, turn his head to looked at where he thought that someone was watching him at.

"Zen hurry up," Izana voice said in the distance. Zen turn back around and saw his brother staring at him.

"I'm coming," Zen said, walking over to his brother and the man.

"stay close by," Izana said, looking at Zen.

"Yes, lord brother," Zen said, watch Izana starting to walk again and Zen follow behind him. Zen sat down on a bench looking at his brother talking to four guy looking at a map in Izana's hand. 'This is so boring. I just really want to go home now,' Zen said to himself, letting out a sigh.

A man walked up to Zen. "Your Highness what can I get you?" The man asked, looking at Zen with a smile on his face. Before Zen could say anything to the man, his brother walked up to Zen and stand in front of him.

"I think my brother is fine thank you," Izana said, narrow his eyes at the man. Zen feel a little tension coming between them.

"As You wish, your highness," The man said, walked away from Zen and Izana.

"Dont talk to strangers," Izana said, turn around and look at Zen.

"Lord brother, do you know that man?" Zen asked, standing up from the bench.

"now this is the first time I seen him," Izana said, walking away from. Zen know there something going on between them. Zen follow after Izana and walking behind him. "Zen it is getting late. Let go to our tent," Izana said, walking over to a tent that was bigger than the others. Zen walked into the tent and saw lots of pillows and pillow.

Zen sat down on the ground and laid his head down on the pillow cover himself up with a blanket. "Good night, lord brother," Zen said, close his eyes and fall asleep. Izana sat in the corn reading a book.

**See you in the Fall festival special I'm tired of waiting...**


	18. Fall festival special 2019 part 1

**I'm Tired of Waiting**

**Fall Festival Special 2019 part 1**

It was Fall Festival week in Wilant and Shirayuki jump on Zen's bed to woke him up. She scared the crap out of him because he almost fall on the ground. "wake up," Shirayuki said, looking down at Zen.

"Well, that is one away to wake me up," Zen said, let out a yawn.

"Come on," Shirayuki said, laid on top of Zen with a smile on her face.

"I cant wait to wake up to your beautiful face every morning," Zen said, playing a strand of her hair and lend up and kiss her on the lips.

"I cant wait until we are marry too," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"Do you want me to get off of you now?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"no I would like to enjoy this a little bit more," Zen said, rubbing her back.

"But everyone is waiting for us to go to the Fall festival," Shirayuki answer, getting up from Zen.

"Okay, I'm getting up," Zen said, swing his legs off the bes and let out a yawn. "It is too early," Zen said, stand up and scratch the back of his head.

"You will be find I will wait outside for you," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room and close the door behind her. Zen asked over to his closet and put on his daily outfit then walked out into the hallway saw Shirayuki lend against the wall waiting for Zen.

"Are you ready to get going?" Zen asked, walking up to Shirayuki.

"Yeah let get going," Shirayuki answer, walking down the hallway with Zen beside her.

"Where are the others?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"They are waiting for us downstairs," Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen with a smile.

"Okay," Zen said, walked down the staircase and saw Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi standing by the double door.

"Well it is about time. Shirayuki finally got you up," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Whatever let go," Zen said, walked out of the castle with Shirayuki beside him and Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi behind him. They were people walking around outside of the castle for Fall festival. "Where do you want to do first?" Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"I dont know maybe we can take a walked to see want they have," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and walk down the cement path. Theu saw all different kinds of tents, food, and activities they could do like tournament that more like Obi will do. "Did you find anything you looked to do yet?" Zen asked, looking straight ahead of him.

"there is a lot of stuff that I want to do," Shirayuki said, looking at the tents.

"well this festival last a week so you can do as much as you want," Kiki said, walking behind Shirayuki and Zen.

"I dont know what did you first. Zen is there anything that you want to do?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen

"We can go and arranging flowers in the vase it also will let you pay for vase too," Zen answer, pointing at a 10 white and pink striped. Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi at each other cuz they know that Zen pick mostly for Shirayuki will like that one very much because I have flowers.

"Okay, let head over there," Shirayuki said with a smile. They walked over to the tent and so I'll different kind of vase that you could paint.

"hello, what can I do for you guys?" a lady asked, looking at Shirayuki and Zen.

"we want to do the arrange flowers," Zen answer, looking back at the lady.

"okay the vase are cost $5 each and you can take him over to the table where the flowers and the paints are at," the lady said, hand a vase base to Shirayuki and Zen afte Zen paid for the vase. They walked over to the table and saw down with the other who were not plan on doing the vase.

"you guys could go and do something else if you guys don't want to do the same thing we are doing," Zen said, looking at the three that was sitting across the table from them.

"okay well I was thinking about going to check out that tournament," Obi sais, stand up and walked away from the table.

"Are You two going to stay here all day with us?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"our job is to protect you we can't do anything you are out of the castle," Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen.

"You guys dont need to protect me 24/7," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"we don't we also sleep to," Mitsuhide said with a smartass comments

"they got a good point," Shirayuki said, agreeing.

"don't agree with them," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Sorry," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Don't apologize," Zen said, starting to paint his vase. Shirayuki finish her vase and starting to arrange the flowers by colors. "That good amazing," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki's vase.

"Thank you so is your," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen's vase.

"I don't think so I am horrible at arranging flowers," Zen said, looking back at his vase.

"No, I think it looks beautiful," Shirayuki said with a smile making Zen really blush.

"Zen your face is turning red," Mitsuhide said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Zen said, looking away from Shirayuki. After a while, they got done with their vase and went to find Obi.

"It looked like Obi is in the tournament," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi getting into a position.

"let's see if he's any good," Zen said, also looking at Obi.

"Yeah," Mitsuhide said with a laugh, place his hand on his hips. The man swing at Obi and Obi duck and punch him in the stomach. "Nice one, Obi,"

"he is better than I thought," Zen said. the man came at Obi again and tried to punch him in the face. Obi did a roundhouse kick into the man face and knocked him out.

"The win is Kaneki," A man said, raise Obi hand up in the air and hand him a bag of coins. Obi saw his friends and wave at them. He run up the staircase to them.

"Hey master did you enjoy the fight?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"who is this Kaneki anyway?" Zen asked, completely ignoring Obi question.

"Oh that is a stage name I use," Obi said, places arm behind his head and give a small laugh.

"I don't care about the name I want to know how you can fight like that, Obi," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"fight me sometime and you will see," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"okay you're on," Mitsuhide said with a laugh.

"okay I will you guys do that another time that's going to find something else to do," Zen said, walked down the staircase with Shirayuki. Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi follow after them.

**See you in the next Fall festival special part 2...**


	19. Fall Festival special 2019 part 2

**I'm Tired of Waiting**

**Fall Festival Special 2019 part 2**

They walked the sidewalk to find another activity to do. Shirayuki put her hood on when I got very crowded. "why are you coming up your hair?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I always do when it gets crowded," Shirayuki said, looking back at Obi.

"she did that festival in Clarines Castle before," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"No I forgot," Obi said, looking straight ahead.

"What should we go now?" Zen asked, took Shirayuki's hand.

"Let go and eat because that fighting making me very hungry," Obi said, walking down the street looking for good place to eat.

"okay where do you want to eat then?" Zen asked, looking at Obi who is it front of him.

"Some where that is really good," Obi said, looking around and find his favorite place. "Let go over there," Obi said, point at a blue and black tent where a man was barbecuing and handing out plates to the customers.

"Okay, let go over there," Zen said, follow after Obi. They got their plate and set a table.

"Wow this looked good," Shirayuki said, looking down at her food.

"Yeah, I hope you like it. It is one of my favorite food," Obi said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I can't wait to try it," Shirayuki said, pick up her fork and starting to eat it.

"How is it, Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"it tastes amazing you should try it," Shirayuki said, hold out her fork to Zen. Zen grab Shirayuki's hand and but the fork in his mouth.

"That did taste very good," Zen said, let go of Shirayuki's hand.

"god, this is making me sick to my stomach watching these two," Obi said, making a disgusting face.

"then don't watch it," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"it is kind of hard when you guys do it in public," Obi said, starting to eat his food.

"really like this," Zen said, lend over to Shirayuki and kiss her on the lips. Mitsuhide and Kiki rolled their eyes and shake their head.

"Zen you are a prince you should not be doing that kind of stuff in public," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"it is a crime to show my love to the woman I love," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"it is pointless to try to reason with him," Kiki said, shaking her head and let out a sigh.

"It looked like it is getting late maybe we should head back to the castle now," Mitsuhide said, looking up at the dark blue sky.

"Okay, let go back," Zen said, stand up and throw away his trash along with Shirayuki.

"What going on tomorrow at the fall festival?" Shirayuki asked, holding Zen's hand and walking down the street.

"there is a play tomorrow that we can go and watch," Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay, I really want to go and check that out too," Shirayuki said with a smile. "What is it about?" Shirayuki asked.

"it is about Romeo and Juliet," Zen answer, walking through the gate.

"really...Oh man... I love Romeo and Juliet," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"That is great I'm guessing that we are going," Zen said with a smile on his face.

"well you guys have a good night I think we are going to head to bed now," Mitsuhide said, walking down the hallway on the bottom floor with Kiki and Obi.

"Okay, you guys have a good night," Shirayuki said, heading upstairs with Zen beside her.

"Did you have fun today?" Zen asked, walking down the hallway.

"Yeah it is a lot of fun," Shirayuki answer.

"That great I am glad that you enjoy yourself," Zen said, stop in front of Shirayuki's bedroom.

"I will see you tomorrow then," Shirayuki said, lend in and kiss Zen on the lips.

"Okay, see you tomorrow and have a good night," Zen said, kiss her back then head down the hallway to his bedroom. Shirayuki open her bedroom door and walked into the room then close the door behind her.

"I still can't believe that man will be my husband soon," Shirayuki said, lend her back against the door. she walked over to her closet to put on her pajamas. Shirayuki walked over to her bed and climbed in. 'I can't wait until tomorrow,' Shirayuki said, lay her head down on her pillow and close her eyes. After a while she fall into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Zen walked into his bedroom and got his pajamas on then went over to his bed. Zen laid his head down on his pillow and cover himself up with the blanket. "Shirayuki, seem very happy today," Zen said, looking up at the ceiling. Zen eyes then started feeling heavy and close them before he knew he was sound asleep.

**See you in the next chapter Fall festival special part 3 of I'm tired of waiting...**


	20. Fall Festival Special 2019 part 3

**I'm Tired of Waiting**

**Fall Festival Special 2019 part 3**

The next morning of the Fall festival, Shirayuki woke up and head down the hallway an accident but until then when she was turning the corner. "Shirayuki be careful," Zen said, catch her before she hit the ground.

"oh Zen I am terribly sorry," Shirayuki said, pull away from then and bow her head to him.

"it is fine you don't have to apologize," Zen said, walked closer to Shirayuki.

"Zen,"

"Are you ready to go watch the play of Romeo and Juliet?" Zen asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, let go," Shirayuki said, linked her arms with Zen and walked down the hallway when Zen pull her back.

"Not that way let go out the back. I don't want Kiki and Mitsuhide to come with us," Zen said, pulling her opposite direction.

"why do you not want them come?" Shirayuki asked.

"I just want to spend time with my beautiful fiancee," Zen said, pull Shirayuki closer to him and kiss her on the lips.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's neck and kiss him back.

"let getting going before we are late," Zen said, pull Shirayuki down the hallway and seek out in the back.

"Zen are we going to get into touble?" Shirayuki asked, hiding behind a tree to hide from the guards.

"Probably," Zen said, make sure the coast is clear then head to a secret tunnel.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, running behind Zen.

"get used to it this is not the first time we've done this," Zen said, heading to the village where the Romeo and Juliet play take place and saw a group of people standing around the stage. "let's go and sit in the back," Zen said, lead Shirayuki to a long log and sat down next to Shirayuki.

Two people came onto the stage. "oh Romeo dear Romeo our family not allowed us to see each other my Romeo," Juliet said, coming closer to Romeo and place her hands on his chest.

"Juliet no one can keep us apart our love is so much stronger," Romeo said, wrap his arms around Juliet.

"I love you my, Romeo," Juliet said, lending up and kiss Romeo on the lips.

"I love you too, Juliet,"

Zen watching the play and wrap his arm around Shirayuki. She lay her head on Zen's shoulder and continue watching the play.

**Meanwhile...**

Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi stand down stairs thinking they were waiting for Zen and Shirayuki. "What is taking them so long?" Mitsuhide asked, looking up the staircase.

"then how about you go and look for them," Kiki said, have her arms crossed over her chest and looking at Mitsuhide.

"I will go and help you find them it is better than being down here doing nothing," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"okay let's get going," Mitsuhide said, walking up by the staircase with Obi behind him.

"maybe they went to the play without us so they can be alone," Obi said, walking down the hallway.

"they will tell they will tell us," Mitsuhide said.

"Really, doesn't Zen always tell you where he's going?" Obi asked with a with a smirk on his face.

"true let's go to the village," Mitsuhide said, heading back downstairs.

"so did you guys find them?" Kiki asked, saw Mitsuhide and Obi coming down the staircase.

"I think they went to the play without us," Mitsuhide said, walking up to Kiki.

"really I could have told you guys that," Kiki said with a smart-ass comment.

"if you already knew that then why did you not tell us that before," Mitsuhide said, narrow his eyes at Kiki.

"well I figure out when 30 minutes passed and they were not here I'm guessing they went without us," Kiki answer.

"okay we are heading to the village now and Zen is going to hear ear full from me," Mitsuhide said, walking out of the castle with Kiki and Obi behind.after a while they finally got to the village and saw Zen and Shirayuki sitting on a log cuddling together watching the play. "how long are you going to think that we wouldn't find out?" Mitsuhide asked, standing Zen and Shirayuki.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi hey guys," Zen said, looking at all three people that are standing behind them.

"you could have told us you want to be alone," Mitsuhide said.

"if I did would you let us go by our self?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"No...I mean...okay I see your point," Mitsuhide answer.

"well you guys could come and sit with us to watch the play," Shirayuki said, looking at them with a smile.

"of course Miss I will love to stay with you," Obi said, sat down next to Shirayuki. Mitsuhide and Kiki sat next to Zen and watching play together.

**See you in the last chapter of the Fall festival special part 4 of I'm tired of waiting... **


	21. Fall Festival Special 2019 part 4

**I'm Tired of Waiting**

**Fall Festival Special 2019 part ****4**

After the play was over, Zen and Shirayuki head to go and grab hot chocolate with the others. "Man, it is getting cold," Shirayuki said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"yeah it is shall we go back to the castle and drink our hot chocolate in the living room?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah that is a good idea," Shirayuki said, heading back to the castle with Zen and the others. They got back to the castle and went down the hallway to the living room. Zen open the door for Shirayuki and let her walked into the living room. Shirayuki walked down over to the couch a sat down with Zen while Mitsuhide sat in one of the chairs and Kiki sat and the other as for Obi get out the floor.

Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and Shirayuki lend her head on Zen's shoulder. "Did you enjoy the play?" Zen asked, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I really enjoy it thank you Zen for taking me," Shirayuki said, looked up at Zen.

"I'm glad," Zen said, lend down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips. "I love you so much, Shirayuki,"

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"did you forget that we are in the room?" Obi asked, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.

"It is kind of hard to forget you guys when you guys all staring at us," Zen said, rolling his eyes. Zen pull Shirayuki closer to him.

"what is that supposed to mean?" Mitsuhide asked, narrow his eyes at Zen.

"well you guys follow us around like a lost puppy dog when I want to do something with my fiance and not with three stooges,"

"ouch that was an insult," Mitsuhide said. Zen ignored Mitsuhide. Zen sideways on the couch and pull Shirayuki into between his leg. "Hey don't ignore me,"Mitsuhide said, getting a little frustrated with Zen.

"Shirayuki did you heard something?" Zen asked, making Shirayuki laugh.

"fine be that way," Mitsuhide said, pouting while looking away from Zen. Shirayuki laid her head on Zen's chest and close her eyes.

"Shirayuki are you getting tired?" Zen asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I am getting a little bit tired," Shirayuki answer, open her eyes again and looked up at Zen.

"Okay, Let me take you make to our bedroom." Zen said, getting up off the couch and reach his hand out to Shirayuki.

"Okay, Thanks," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand and stand up from the couch. "I will see you guys in the morning," Shirayuki said, walking out of the room with Zen.

"Good night you guys," Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi said at the same exact time. Zen close the door behind him and walked down the hallway holding Shirayuki's hand.

"Zen looked it is snowing outside," Shirayuki said, stop walking and looked out of the window.

"Yeah, it is so beautiful just like you," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki and pull her closer to him. Shirayuki wrap her arms around Zen's neck. "I love you so much," Zen said, kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, kiss him back on the lips.

"I can't wait until we start share our own bed together and maybe we will have a little Zen running around the castle," Zen said.

"What why do you think it will be a boy maybe it will be a little Shirayuki instead?" Shirayuki asked, looking at then with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't care what we're going to have. I just want it to be healthy," Zen said, place his hands on Shirayuki's hips.

"me too," Shirayuki asked, kiss Zen again on the lips.

"I can't wait to start a family with you," Zen said, kiss her back.

"it is already getting late new we should head back now," Shirayuki said, taking Zen's hand and continue walking down the hallway. They finally got to Shirayuki's bedroom.

"You have a wonderful dream I'll see you in the morning," Zen said, kiss her on the lips and head down to his bedroom. Shirayuki open her door and walked inside then she closes the door. she walked over to her closet and put on her pajamas.

"I think I will pass out the minute I lay on my bed I am so tired," Shirayuki said, went over to her bed and lay her head on the soft pillow. Shirayuki close her eyes and slowly fall asleep.

**see you in the original story of I'm tired of waiting continuing finding out what going happened between Zen and Kevin...**

**Bye Bye**


	22. Chapter 14

**I'm Tired Of Waiting**

**Chapter 14**

Zen woke up with a live sound outside of his head. He notice that his brother was gone from the tent. Zen got up from the ground and walked out of the tent. "Lord Brother where are you?" Zen asked, went behind the tent and saw his brother and the man from either. They were holding their sword pointing out each other. "Lord brother what going on?" Zen asked, take a step close when Izana yelled.

"ZEN STAY THERE,"

"Brother," Zen said, looking at Izana.

"You can't protect your little brother he will join you in the afterlife," The man said, run at Izana and swinging his sword at him.

"BROTHER!" Zen yelled, run over to his brother and block the man sword with his.

"Zen, I told you not to move." Izana said, looking at the back of Zen white hair.

"I can't let my brother die in front of me can I," Zen said, turn his head to looked at Izana.

"Zen this is not your battle," Izana said, push Zen behind him.

"You can't save him I will kill you then go after him." The man said, getting ready to charge at Izana.

"Not if I kill you first," Izana said, charging at the man and their swords collide together.

"BROTHER!" Zen yelled, was about to run over to Izana.

"ZEN I TOLD YOU TO STAY THERE AND DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Izana yelled back, swinging his sword at the man but the man keep on dodging it.

"you had to do a lot better than that if you want to kill me," The man said, clock Izana's sword.

"I will killed you,"

"at the rate you're fighting you can't lay a blow on me and you will be the one who'd be sent to the afterlife along with your brother," The man said, kick Izana in the stomach with his foot while he hold Izana's sword down on the ground with his sword.

'I can't stand there watch my brother fighting the man all by himself,' Zen said to himself, run towards the man and swinging his sword at him. The man saw it coming and blocked it with his sword then he make Zen fall down to the ground.

"you are just an amateur don't know how to fight yet," The man said, looking down at Zen who is sitting on the ground. "I will kill you," The man said, swinging his sword up in the air and was about to hit Zen when Izana stabs a man in the stomach making him drop his sword.

"I will not let you hurt what is important to me," Izana said, pull out his sore from the man's stomach and watching blood pour out of him. The man fall to the ground bleeding to death. "is finally over and you do not listen when I told you to stay put," Izana said, turn around and looked at Zen.

"I guess it runs in our family," Zen said, standing up from the ground and looked at his brother.

"Let go home now," Izana said, clearing the blood off his sword with a rag. Zen nod his head and head to the carriage with Izana.

**End of Flashback 7 years ago...**

Zen remember that night and the man that his brother killed that day. "You were that little boy that was hiding behind the trees 7 years ago." Zen said, looking at Kevin.

"so you did tell me that day," Kevin said let out a laugh.

"I actually didn't see who it was I only saw a shadow behind a tree so sue me I was you watching the whole fight," Zen said, feel Shirayuki place her hand on Zen arm. "it will be okay, Shirayuki. I will finish this," Zen said, turn his head half way to looked at Shirayuki.

"you should be grateful that your lover is blind so she didn't see you die in front of her.no matter what she's probably going to join you in the afterlife and away," Kevin said, narrow his eyes at Zen.

"if you lay a finger on her I will kill you and you will join your brother," Zen said, narrow his eyes at the man.

"how dare you bring my brother into this after I'm done with you and your lover I'm going out to your brother next for what he have done," Kevin said, pointing his sword at Zen.

"I will protect my family from you so prepare to die," Zen said, point of his sword at Kevin.

"let's get this started so we can find out who's going to win," Kevin said, charging at Zen.

"you read my mind," Zen said, charging at Kevin and their sword collide together.

"you said you want to protect your family but you never mention your lover," Kevin said, looking behind Zen and saw another man got ahold of Shirayuki.

"ZE...ZEN! Shirayuki yelled, feel a little bit frightened. Zen turn around and saw a man have a dagger up against Shirayuki's neck.

"you bastard let her go she hadn't done anything to you," Zen said, turn back around and looked at Kevin again.

"no, but she's in love with the person I hate the most and that is you so this is her faith too,"

"I will kill you," Zen said, was about to charge after Kevin again.

"I will give you a choice you can kill me or you can save your lover but if you choose to kill me then your lover will die," Kevin said with a big grin on his face cuz he knew what Zen will choose.

"dammit," Zen said, looked at Kevin then at the man that was holding Shirayuki. Zen run towards Shirayuki when he saw Obi with a a dagger against the man throw. "Obi you are here," Zen said, surprise.

"Of course before we got halfway there we figure out what's going to happen," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"We?" Zen asked, looking at Obi with a confused on his face.

"Yeah we did you think Obi just came by himself?" Mitsuhide said, walking up next to Obi with Kiki behind him.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki you guys are here too?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Well, we can't let you take on Kevin all by yourself and trying to protect Shirayuki now can we," Mitsuhide said, drawing his sword along with Kiki. "Obi protect Shirayuki," Mitsuhide order.

"Yes, mister," Obi said, making the man dropped his dagger and let go of Shirayuki. Obi throw the man backward until he hit the ground. "you were in my way," Obi said, standing in front of Shirayuki.

"Obi," Shirayuki said.

"don't worry mistress everything is fine," Obi said, turn around and pay Shirayuki on the top of her head. Shirayuki hear footsteps coming in front of her.

"Obi the man...is coming," Shirayuki said.

"Yeah, I see him," Obi said, kick the man in the stomach and he went flying 5 feet.

"Obi get Shirayuki out of her," Zen order, looking at Obi.

"No, Zen I want to stay," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes.

"Shirayuki you need to go somewhere safe and I will come to get you when I get done here. I promise now go," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. Obi grab Shirayuki's hand and they run down the hallway.

"Obi, where are we going?" Shirayuki asked.

"We are going to the safehouse that is little bit far away from the castle. Only a few know about it," Obi said, stop walked and got down on his knees. "Get on my back it will go faster," Obi order. Shirayuki wrap her arms around his neck and Obi stand up wrap her legs around his hips.

Obi continue run down the hallway and went into the back of the castle then into the forest. Shirayuki feel the wind in her tell her bright red hair that how faster Obi was run.

"I thought you said it's not that far away," Shirayuki said.

"it's not we're almost there," Obi said, saw a brick house in front of him.

"Okay, did Zen know that he are out here?" Shirayuki asked, put her head down to block out the wind because her hair crazy.

"Hey he knows that where we are going. He the one who find this place a couple years ago little after he become the Lord of Wilant and Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki and I fix it up to make in to a safehouse case of emergency like today," Obi said, got to the house and open the door. He set Shirayuki down on the ground and lend her into the house. "There is a chair over there," Obi said, close the door with His feet and help Shirayuki walked over to the chair.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, sat down on the chair.

"it is not a problem." Obi said, walked into a small kitchen. "Are you hungry? We have some snacks you can eat," Obi asked, open the cupboards.

"No, not right now. I'm worrying about Zen and the others," Shirayuki said, staring at a wall.

"I think Zen want you to eat something. we don't know how long it will be before they come," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I'm fine I just ate not that long ago before Kevin showed up," Shirayuki said.

"Okay, just let me know if you get hungry," Obi said, close the cupboards. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "If you get tired there is a bed room in the back you can used," Obi said, trying to start a conversation with Shirayuki.

"Okay but I'm not tired yet," Shirayuki said. Obi make a disappoint looked at his face and let out a sigh.

**See you in the next chapter of I'm tired of waiting...**


	23. Chapter 15

**I'm Tired of Waiting**

**I rewrote this chapter so many times trying to find the right one. I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**Chapter 15**

it has been an hour since the castle was under attack by Kevin and his troops. Obi in the kitchen getting a cup of water for Shirayuki. "Here you go," Obi said, walking back over to Shirayuki and hand her the cup of water.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, reach up and trying to fill where the water was at. Obi grab one of her hand and put up on the side of the cup. Shirayuki took the cup from Obi.

"it been awhile since you last ate do you want anything?" Obi asked, watching Shirayuki drinking her water.

"I will eat some cookies then," Shirayuki answer, felt the counter next to her and set her cup down.

"okay I will go and grab some," Obi said, walked back into the kitchen and open a cupboard. He grab peanut butter cookies and open the package then put six cookie on a plate. He walked over to Shirayuki and moved her cup out of the way so she doesn't spill it to try and get to the cookies.

"thank you, Obi," Shirayuki said, feel Obi took her hand and laid her to where the cookies are at on this nightstand beside the chair that she was sitting at.

"it is not a problem I'm going to check the area will quick," Obi said, walking out of the safehouse. 'I need to stay very close to the safehouse,' Obi said to himself, walking around the house and looked into the forest.

"Obi, is there something wrong?" Shirayuki asked, coming outside.

"Miss, You need to stay inside," Obi said, walked up to Shirayuki.

"Is everything okay?" Shirayuki asked, feeling Obi pushing her back in the house.

"Yeah, everything is okay," Obi said, closing the door behind him. 'Why do I have a weird feeling that something going to happen,' Obi said to himself, helping Shirayuki to sit down on the chair.

Outside of the house, there was a man staring at the house and he was not only he brought his friends with him. "let go and Attack them," one of the men said.

"Not just yet just wait for a little bit longer," the man said, staring at Obi who was looking outside of the window.

"Obi, how long are we going to stay here?" Shirayuki asked. Obi turn his head and looked at Shirayuki.

"When master come and get us then we can go back," Obi answer, walking over to the couch.

"Okay, I hope it will be over soon," Shirayuki said, wrap herself with a blanket.

"It will be soon I promise," Obi said, saw someone run by the window. 'I knew there was someone out there watching us,' Obi said, stand up from the couch narrow his eyes.

"Obi, what wrong?" Shirayuki asked.

"is probably nothing but just stay here just in case it not," Obi answer, walking out of the house and saw four men standing in front of Obi. "who are you? don't look like you're from the castle guards," Obi asked, narrow his eyes at the four men.

"we have orders to capture that girl you have hid inside the house," One of the man said, looking at Obi.

"who gave you the order to come for that girl?" Obi asked.

"I don't think we need to tell you anything,"

"Is it Kevin?" Obi asked, making 4 man jump into a fighting position. "I'm guess I'm right,"

"Just give us the girl and we will maybe spare your life," one of the man said.

"Kevin doesn't know who he is dealing with sending four for guys," Obi said, put his hand on his hips.

"fine then you decided you want to die," another man said, charging at Obi. Obi dodge this man sword and kicked him in the stomach.

**Meanwhile...**

Zen collided with Kevin's sword and pushing him backwards. "You are so weak, your highness. don't know how long you can keep it up," Kevin said, kick Zen in his side.

"I will not stop until I kill you," Zen said, take a few steps back.

"really you don't want to know what's going on at the safe house that you have your love at," Kevin says, watching Zen's eyes got wide. "I send four men to capture that girl and maybe their mission was successful," Kevin said with a chuckle.

"you bastard," Zen said, grind his teeth together.

"Zen we got it here you go and help Obi," Mitsuhide said, stepped in front of Zen and narrow his eyes at Kevin. Zen looked at Kiki and she nod her head to let him know that it was okay.

"Okay, take care of him for me I don't want you to leave here alive," Zen said, run down the hallway and went in the back of the castle. 'Shirayuki, I am come hang on just a little bit,' Zen said to himself.

Zen run into the forest and saw Obi fighting four men surrounding him. "Obi," Zen said, running up out of the forest.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Obi asked, saw Zen running up to him.

"I come here to back you up. Kiki and Mitsuhide are dealing with Kevin," Zen answer, standing next to Obi. "Where is Shirayuki at?" Zen asked in a whisper.

"She is inside probably freaking out right about now," Obi answer.

"think you can handle those four by yourself?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"Yeah, of course they are just amateur this fight will get done in 5 minute.

"Okay, I will go and time in calm down Shirayuki," Zen said, run inside the house and Shirayuki sitting on a chair with a blanket wrapped around her. "Shirayuki," Zen said, walked over to her.

"Zen is it over?" Shirayuki asked, felt Zen's hand grab hers hand.

"No not yet. Kiki and Mitsuhide are handling Kevin so I came to protect you," Zen answer, pull Shirayuki close to him.

"Where is Obi at?" Shirayuki asked, wrap her arms around Zen.

"He is outside dealing with some pest. don't worry everything will be alright," Zen said, rubbing her back.

"Okay, I hope it be over soon, Zen," Shirayuki said, crying in Zen's chest.

"I know it will be over soon, my love. Then we can go back to the castle," Zen said, move to the couch and sat down with Shirayuki in his arms. Shirayuki close her eyes and fall asleep with her head on Zen's lap. 'Finally she is asleep,' Zen said to himself.

After a while, Obi come back inside little bit of blood on his cheek. "those four will not be coming after I say again," Obi said, close the door behind and sat down on a chair.

"that's good I wonder how the others doing are," Zen said, rubbing Shirayuki's head while she was sleeping.

"do you want me to go and see for you?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, go and help them. I will stay with Shirayuki," Zen said, watch Obi stand up from the chair.

"Okay, I will be back," Obi said, walked out of the house and close the door behind him.

"I need move Shirayuki to the bed before she have neck cramp," Zen said, pick Shirayuki up in his arms and walked into the bedroom. Zen laid Shirayuki down on the bed and cover her up with a blanket. "you are so cuter when are sleeping," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the check.

**See you in the next chapter of I am tired of waiting...**


	24. Chapter 16

**I'm Tired of Waiting**

**Chapter 1****6**

Mitsuhide and Kiki back to back against each other's. Kevin's troop surrounding them with their swords pointing at them. Mitsuhide and Kiki saw a stagger fly and hit one of the man. "hey mister and Miss do you guys need a little assistance?" Obi asked, walking up to the group of people.

"Obi it is about time you showed up," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"Sorry that I come late the traffic was a disaster," Obi said joking, stop a few feet away from the group of people.

"It you again," Kevin said, narrow his eyes at Obi.

"what did you miss me?" Obi said with the sarcasm in his voice.

"Obi stop joking around and let's just end this," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay," Obi said, throwing his daggers at the men and hit their shoulders. Mitsuhide and Kiki run over to Obi and makes a triangle back to back with each other.

"Obi where is Zen at?" Mitsuhide asked in a whisper.

"He is will Shirayuki," Obi answer whisper back to Mitsuhide.

"Okay, let's finish this off," Mitsuhide said, pointing his sword at them.

"Okay, I will take the men on the right," Obi said, charging at five men on the right.

"I'm guessing I will take the four men on the left," Mitsuhide said, charging at the four man on the left.

"well that leave me three in the front," Kiki said, narrow her eyes at the three men standing before her.

"It is just one little girl," one of the man said.

"I don't think you sure estimate her. she's a lot tougher than she looks," Mitsuhide said, kick a man in the stomach.

"I'm the type of girl who does not go easy on my opponents," Kiki said, pointing her sword at the man.

'They are not going to last very long,' Obi said to himself, throwing his dagger at the three of the men.

'they are going to regret this,' Mitsuhide said to himself, collided his sword with one of the man he is fighting.

"You bastard," one of the man said pulling out the dagger from his shoulder.

"I'm guess I need to try a different approach," Obi said, put his hand in his pocket and pull out a throwing star.

**Meanwhile with Zen and Shirayuki...**

Zen sat in the the living when he a sound coming from the bedroom. "Shirayuki is that you?" Zen asked, stand up from the chair and walked into the bedroom. He saw Shirayuki trying to feel a desk or a wall to lead her to the door. "Shirayuki let me help you," Zen said, walking over to Shirayuki and took her hand.

"Thank you, Zen," Shirayuki said, walking out of the living with a little bit of Zen help. Zen lend Shirayuki over to the couch and help her sit down.

"Do you want something to drink?" Zen asked, walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, please thank you, Zen," Shirayuki answer, staring at the wall.

"Okay," Zen said, grab a cup from the cupboard and put some water in the cup. "Here you go," Zen said, walked back over to Shirayuki and hand the cup to her. Shirayuki reach up and took the cup from Zen.

"Zen we have been here for six hours now it should be almost done right." Shirayuki said, took a sip of her water.

"Yeah, I think Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi tidy up right now,"

**Back to Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi...**

"I think that was the last of them," Mitsuhide said, standing in the middle where the bodies of the tutors were laying at.

"we can go and get Zen and Shirayuki now that the coast is clear," Kiki said, clean her sword and put it back and her sword case.

"Okay, let go." Mitsuhide said, walking down the hallway with Kiki and Obi. They walked in the back of the castle and went to the safe house where Zen and Shirayuki is at.

Mitsuhide grab the door handle and slowly open it. they walked into the house and saw Zen on his guard with his hand on handle of his sword. "oh it is just you guys," Zen said, letting his guard down.

"did you have any problems here?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"No not when Obi was here," Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"okay, the coast is clear. the guards are taking care of the rest," Mitsuhide said.

"Shirayuki, we can head back to the castle," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki.

"Okay, I'm glad that it is finally over," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand and stand up before the chair.

"Me too," Zen said, lending Shirayuki out of the house with Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi right behind them. "I am talking to straight to your bedroom," Zen said, walking down the hallway.

"Okay, will you stay with me I don't want to be alone," Shirayuki said.

"Yes, I will sleep on the couch and watch over you," Zen said, open the door to Shirayuki's bedroom and walked into the room. They walked over to the bed and Zen help Shirayuki sat down on the bed.

"I need to put on my nightgown. Can you grab it for me?" Shirayuki said. Zen's face turn bright red.

"Yeah, I can," Zen said, walking over to Shirayuki's closet and grabbed out her nightgown. He walked back over to Shirayuki and hand it to her. "I will be in the next room," Zen said, quickly rushing out of the room and close the door behind him.

Zen lend his back against the door and place his hand against his forehead. 'oh man this girl is going to give me a heart attack,' Zen said to himself. When Zen mean heart attack not in a bad way but in a good way.

"Zen I am done you can come in now," Shirayuki call out on the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'm coming in," Zen said, open the door and saw Shirayuki had her down backwards. "Shirayuki you're wearing your gown backwards," Zen said, walking over to her.

"I'm sorry it's a little bit harder for me when I can't see," Shirayuki said, staring down at the ground.

"don't worry I can help you," Zen said, help Shirayuki turn her nightgown around without taking it completely off of her.

"Thank you, Zen," Shirayuki said, reach up at touch Zen's face. "Zen, am I a burden to you?" Shirayuki asked.

"No of course not we've been through this before, Shirayuki," Zen said, kneeling down in front of her and holding her hands. "I love you Shirayuki and nothing will change that," Zen said, lend up and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I want my eyesight back so I can see your handsome face again," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen back.

"I want that too," Zen said, help Shirayuki to lay down in her bed and cover her up with the blanket.

"if you need anything I will be on the couch," Zen said, walking over to the couch. He grab a pillow and put it on the couch then lay down. He cover himself up with a blanket. Zen slowly close his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**See you in the next chapter of I'm tired of waiting...**


	25. Chapter 17

**I'm Tired of Waiting**

**Hi guys, so sorry for the late update. I also made another account call Zoryrock101 second account I already posted a story from it for right now it will be only devil lines for the time being. Thank you for your patient here is chapter 17 :) **

**Chapter 17**

**The next morning, Zen heard screaming coming from Shirayuki in her sleep making him jump off the couch "Zen...no...Zen where are you?" Shirayuki screaming, tossing and turning in the king size bed. Zen rush over to her and sat down on the bed. **

**"Shirayuki, wake up. You are having a bad dream. It will be okay I'm right here, Shirayuki," Zen said, giving her a small shake to wake her up but continued screaming and she is red from this way that was coming down her face. Zen was getting more worrying that he couldn't get wake her up so he tried it one more time if that didn't work he will go and get the chief. "Shirayuki please wake up," Zen said, shake a little bit harder.**

**"Zen," Shirayuki said, open her eyes that was filled with tears. She sat up and throw herself at Zen. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and hold her close to him. "I thought I lost you... Please don't leave me please," Shirayuki said, crying in his chest. **

**"It okay. I won't leave you ever," Zen said, holding Shirayuki tighter and slowly rubbing her back to comfort her.**

** "You promise," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen and looked up at him with her eyes filled with tears still from her bad dream.**

**"Yes, I promise, my love," Zen said, place his hand on her cheek and wrap the tear away with his thumb. "I love you and nothing's going to change that," Zen said, lend down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips **

**"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around his neck and tangle her finger and his white hair to make the kiss deeper and sweeter. **

**"Shirayuki, It morning now we need to start our day. I have a lot of paperwork to do today," Zen said, stand up from the bed and walked over to his closet. He change in huge closet wearing his Royal duty outfit and walked back over back over to Shirayuki.**

**"Well it'll be okay if I stay here I don't want to be in your way?" Shirayuki asked, laying against the bed board with her arms crossover her stomach. **

**"That would be okay, I will check on you later maybe around noon time or when I have any free time," Zen said, kiss the top of Shirayuki's head before he walked out his bedroom and down the hallway to his office. He open the door to his office and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki standing there in front of his desk.**

**"The hallway in the herb building is all cleaned up," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen walking over to his desk and sat down in front of Kiki and Mitsuhide.**

**"Okay, do you know is there any other injury?" Zen asked, looking through some documents that was sitting on his desk from yesterday. **

**"There is only a few injury and the chief is taking care of them now?" Mitsuhide answer, cross his arm over his chest. **

**Kiki looked around the room and notice that Shirayuki is not with Zen. "Where is Shirayuki?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen with her hands on her waist. **

**"She staying in my room for the time being," Zen answer, sign his signature on the documents and made a new pile of the ones that he already.**

**"Zen that is very inappropriate to do at the time like this," Mitsuhide said, think inappropriate to Shirayuki. **

**"Shut up it was nothing like that," Zen yelled, narrow his eyes at Mitsuhide. **

**"I understand you just want to keep a eye on her because of what happened yesterday," Kiki said.**

**"Well I'm going to check on her around 12 o'clock please let the kitchen staff know to bring her lunch too my bedroom," Zen said, pick up his pen and starting to sighing some documents again.**

**"Here is the report from yesterday," Mitsuhide said, hand a folder to Zen. **

**"Thanks you," Zen said, took the folder from Mitsuhide and read over the report.**

**"Well, I have some business to attend," Mitsuhide said, bow his head to Zen and walked out of the room into the hallway close the door behind him. **

**"What was that all about?"Zen asked, give a confused look at Kiki who was standing by the bookshelf.**

**"I don't know but I will go and find out what is going on with him," Kiki answer, walking over to the door and into the hallway. Zen stood up from his chair and walked out of his office to check on Shirayuki. Zen walked into his bedroom and saw that Shirayuki was not in the bed. He almost started to panic and called out for her. **

**"Shirayuki, where are you?" Zen asked, looking around his empty bedroom then here's a small voice coming behind his bathroom door.**

**"Zen, I'm in the bathroom taking a bath," Shirayuki answer on the other side of the door. Zen walk closer to the bathroom door and heard a small splashing sound. "I will be out soon," **

**"Okay, I will just wait out here until you are done," Zen said, walking back over to the bed and sat down waiting for his fiance to get done with her bath. After a while, then heard the door of the bathroom open and Shirayuki walking out wearing a white robe around her body. She also have a towel wrapped around her head to hold up her wet hair.**

**"Zen, you don't need to wait for me. You still have lots of work to do," Shirayuki said, walking over to Zen.**

**"I do, I was so worried about you," Zen said, pull Shirayuki close to him and looked up at her. "do you have anything close I can go and get you some from your room?" Zen asked, have his hand on her hips. **

**"The maid got me some they're over there on the table," Shirayuki answer, pointing to the table. "Zen, there is something been on my mind for quite some time," **

**"Okay, what is it?" Zen asked. **

**"Well, we have not talked about the wedding for a while," Shirayuki answer, place her hands on top of Zen's shoulder.**

** "I know, we have been busy but we can make a schedule to talk about the wedding," Zen said, pull Shirayuki down on his laps. **

**"Okay, well you need to get back to work," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips and got off his laps. **

**"I will see you one I'm done my work at the meantime stay here and I will have Obi come and check on you later," Zen said, getting up from his bed and walked over to the door. **

**"I will see you later," Shirayuki said, watch Zen walked out of the room and closing the door behind him. Shirayuki walked over to the table and change into some clean clothes. 'Can't wait until I get married to Zen,' Shirayuki said to herself, looking down at her engagement ring. She walked back over to Zen's bed and lay down looking up at the ceiling. Shirayuki turn on her side and before she knew it she fell asleep. After hours have passed oh, there was a knock on the door and Shirayuki open her eyes. She noticed it was already 12 and heard the knock again on Zen's door. She got up from the bed and walked over to answer the door. **

**She saw a middle-aged woman standing in front of her holding a tray of food with both hands. "Prince Zen told me to bring you lunch," the woman said, looking at Shirayuki.**

**"Thank you you can just set it on the table," Shirayuki said, letting the woman into Zen's room so she could set the food down on the table. The woman bowed to Shirayuki before she leaves closing the door behind her. Shirayuki walked over to the table and sat down. She pick up her fork and starting to eat slowly.**

** "Hey mistress," Obi said, jumped onto the balcony and walked into Zen's room. He sat down across from Shirayuki.**

**"Obi, what brings you here?" Shirayuki asked with a smile across her face, setting her fork down on the tray.**

**"Master told me to come and just on you around noon time. He is in a meeting right with some people from a foreign country. He totally forgot about the meeting today and it was funny see his expression," Obi said, letting out a laugh. Shirayuki know that Zen expressions sometime is funny when he try to hard to hide it. **

**"Zen stop by a few hours ago little bit before I fell asleep," Shirayuki said, taking a sip of her water because throat was getting sore.**

**"I also have a massage from Zen. He say make sure you are eating pretty well and I will see you as soon as I can," Obi saying repeating Zen told him.**

**"Tell him I'm doing pretty well that he don't need to worry about it. I will be fine and I will see you soon," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi. **

**"Okay, I will passed on the massage on to Zen done with the meeting and that will be 2 o'clock. Well I need to head out I have some business to take care of," Obi said, stand up from the chair and**

**walking over to the balcony. Shirayuki watch Obi jump off the balcony like you usually do and that really sometime pissed off Zen cuz Shirayuki could alway hear him yelling at Obi for jump balcony at his office. Shirayuki finish up her lunch and walked over to the bed again but was feeling a little bit dizzy. **

**'I need to sit down,' Shirayuki said to herself, sat down on the bed and put her head in her hand. After a few minutes, she laid her head down on Zen's pillow and close her eyes. She eventually fell asleep again.**

**See you in the next chapter of I'm tired of waiting...**

**This story will be coming to an end soon I always will do three more chapter and call it quit because I am running out of ideas for this story thank you :)**


End file.
